Making Peace with Your Past
by clairlz
Summary: The next installment in this series finds Beth wanting to discover the last of the missing pieces of her past. This series continues to be rated M for language, violence and sex...not necessarily in that order.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence. **

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sits in the shadows staring at the mansion waiting for her. He glances up at the position of the moon. He knows she should be out in the next few minutes. It's become her habit to ride her horse on Tuesday nights a little after midnight. He hopes she's alone tonight. Sometimes Josef goes with her and that will ruin all his plans. His eyes snap back to the front doors of the mansion when he hears it open. There's a wolfish smile on his face when he sees the way she's dressed. The riding boots are a dead give away. He silently pads down the path and blends into the shadows. Once she is out of the view of the house he steps back out into the open. He knows with her vampire sight she can see him clearly in the dim light of the crescent moon.

Beth looks at the large dog standing in the path and smiles. "Hey boy, there you are." She reaches out and pats him on the head and scratches him behind the ears. "Good dog. You like that don't you?" She stands and watches him for a moment and grins. "Come on Chewy. Let's go get Smokey and go for a ride."

He wags his tail at her and follows her down to the stables.

When Josef is sure that Beth has moved far enough away that she won't sense him, he steps out on to the terrace. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the night air. He smiles when he catches the scent he was looking for. He shakes his head, and goes back into the house.

Beth opens the door to the stables. She hears Smokey and Kingston greet her. They know she has an apples and carrots hidden away in her pocket. Once she feeds the horses their treats she leans down and pulls a bag of kibble out from behind one of the empty stall doors. She grabs a dish off the windowsill and pours the dog food into the bowl. Next she takes another baggy from her pocket and takes out the beef she found in the refrigerator. Several weeks ago Robert had caught her taking leftover meat from something chef had made the girls and had given her a curious look. She shrugged at him, not wanting anyone to know about Chewy. He smiled at her and turned and left the room but she noticed there was always leftover meat in the fridge on Tuesdays. She puts water in another bowl and put both bowls down for the dog. Beth watches as he eats the kibbles and beef. When she first started giving him the straight kibbles he seemed reluctant to eat them but when she started adding the meat he ate without balking.

She continues to watch him and she wonders who he belongs to. She knows he doesn't need feeding. The only reason she feeds him is in hopes he'll keep coming back. Someone is taking very good care of him. He's a big healthy looking mutt but he doesn't seem to fit into her knowledge of dog breeds. His dark brown fur seems to stick out here and there. It looks course but it's surprisingly soft. He started showing up a few months ago. When she first saw him, for kicks she tried to read his mind. In one of her sessions with Hank, he had told her that all you ever got from animals was the feel for their instinct. He was right about that but she thought she also got a flash of a tall beautiful woman. It was so fast Beth wasn't even sure it was real and she guesses if it was it is probably his owner. Beyond that Hank was right, it was all about food, and sleep. She didn't want to accidentally hurt him so she didn't try it again. She doesn't know how Chewy is getting around the security but she doesn't care. He's her silly little secret. She knows Josef and Mick won't care but for some reason she just doesn't want to tell anyone.

Once all the animals have been fed she takes Smoky out of his stall and saddles him for a ride. She mounts the horse and down the path she goes with Chewy trotting along behind her.

Several hours later a tall dark haired man slips into bed next to his mate. She sniffs the air and smiles sleepily. "You smell like horse and hay."

"I brushed my teeth so you wouldn't taste the kibbles but I could shower if you like." He answers.

She rolls over and puts her arms around his neck. "I never said I didn't like the smell." She laughs silently at the thought of him eating kibbles.

He gives her a goofy grin and shrugs.

For a moment she's serious. "How is she?"

He smiles. "One very happy lady. It's funny but I think she feels a connection to me but doesn't recognize it. Some times she talks to me like a person. When she catches herself she feels silly so she stops but until then she tells me things about her life. You don't mind me going out there?"

She smiles at him softly. "You ask me that every week. No, I don't mind you're going, but some day you're going to have stop hiding, the truth is going to have to come out."

He nods. "Yea, but later. When it's her idea, when she's ready. Josef will make sure she stays safe so we have plenty of time."

She kisses him deeply. "Well, for now I have an idea about something else."

He sees the gleam in her eye. "I like the way you think but are you sure it's ok." He gently runs his hand over the swell of the child growing inside her.

She kisses him and runs her tongue along his neck. "We're good. We still have a few months." She murmurs. You'd think with his caution this was the first and not the fourth.

He tenderly begins to make love to his woman.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef looks over the report on his desk and shakes his head. He knew this was coming sooner or later, he'd hoped it would be later. After one of Beth's investigations led her to get involved with Castillo and Coraline, Josef was forced to insist that he be able to clear her stories. Beth was really unhappy with the prospect but Josef pointed out that he wasn't asking as her sire, he was telling her as head of the territory to protect the community. Beth sees his point but she doesn't have to like it. In the end she reluctantly agreed. So far Beth has always been forthcoming on what she's working on. At least she has been, until now.

He glances at his watch. It's early so there's still a chance he can catch Daniel in his new office at Malone's. He may not have constant communication with the local Alpha but he keeps an eye on the pack. They've been moving up in the world over the last few years. It's an interesting twist for your average urban wolf pack. Josef catches his reflection in the mirror on his way to the door and stops. No point in ruining a suit if the meeting doesn't go well. He opens the door off his private office that leads into a suite he seldom uses anymore.

As Josef picks out clothes from the closet to change into he thinks about the fact that Mick and Beth haven't gone out of their way to meet any of the local pack. Since the fiasco with Katrina they are well aware of the existence of werewolves. Josef supposes that unfortunately the run in with Katrina and Sergey has killed their desire to find out more or associate with the wolves. It's too bad because he's sure whether they like it or not, that's about to change.

xxxxxxxxxxccc

Daniel sits behind his desk looking over the last few changes that the architect noted in the restaurant's floor plans. Malone's is the newest acquisition for the pack and Daniel is overseeing the renovations himself. When it's done it will rival any of the best restaurants in town. It will cater primarily to humans but there will be an adjacent exclusive club that will indulge the more exotic tastes of vamps and weres with enough security to make sure that everyone plays nice. Over the last five years, Daniel has shed most of the packs holdings that were on the seedier side of town. He is dragging the pack kicking and screaming into legitimate businesses. The dividends on some of the other properties he's invested in are starting to turn good profits and the bitching is starting to subside. The more success he has the easier it's going to be to get the support he needs to make the rest of the changes he envisions. He wants to change that old mindset so many of them have of being no more than thugs. Daniel wants better things for his children.

Rafe is lounging in the chair in the corner. His outward demeanor is one of casual indifference. He's almost as tall as Daniel at six one with the same rangy build but that's where any similarity ends. Where Daniel's hair is dark and his eyes blue, Rafe's hair is sandy blond and his eyes are a faded gray. If the average person had to guess as to his occupation, the first thing that would come to mind is that of a beach bum or surfer. That guess couldn't be farther from the truth. Anyone who knows him well or has seen him fight knows that he is deadly and will go to any lengths to protect the pack's Alpha. He is Daniel's second, his bodyguard and his enforcer.

Daniel has never understood why he is required to have a bodyguard since he became alpha simply because no one in the pack has the guts, the skills or the smarts to beat him. It's the one old law that his mate, Angie insists he follow and to make her happy he has given in most of the time. Rafe is the only member of the pack that could have a chance in a challenge against Daniel but Rafe has made it quite clear that he has no desire to be in charge.

The men look up as Angie walks through the open door. After Daniel lost Mary he never thought he'd feel this much love again. Angie watches her mate as the twins come running in behind her, laughing in delight to see their father. Daniel swings the boys up into his lap laughing as the two five year old try to crawl all over him as if they were in cub form.

At fifty-five Daniel still looks all of the twenty-five he was when he was turned into a werewolf. Age won't start really catching up to him for a few hundred years. Right now he still has that good-looking almost boyish look to him. He has a quick smile for those he holds dear. Some wolves have mistaken that for weakness and haven't lived to regret it. Angie knows when pushed far enough Daniel has had to kill and will do it again if anyone threatens the pack or his family. He's a good husband, a good father and more importantly a good Alpha for the pack. Angie loves her own father, he was a good Alpha too, but she has to admit that Daniel is much more forward thinking than her father. Daniel looks to the future not the past.

All three of them turn as they sense an interloper moving through the halls towards them. Daniel stands up and scoots the boys behind him as Rafe takes a step forward and puts himself in front of Angie. The boys sense the change in the room's mood and freeze behind their father. Angie lets Rafe do his job but she also prepares for a fight. Josef leans against the doorjamb. He changed into his jeans and a black t-shirt before he left the office and his leather jacket is slung over his shoulder. He makes every effort to present the calm, relaxed front he needs to try and bring into this meeting.

Walking and growling behind Josef is one of the young weres that is helping with the restaurant's renovation work. Daniel wants as many of the young ones kept busy as possible so they can be kept out of trouble. Billy moves around Josef and motions at him with his head. "Daniel, do you want me to toss him out?"

Josef watches the young wolf for a moment. He can feel the young one shaking in his boots but he's standing his ground with his head held high. _Good for him. _Josef smiles slightly not wanting to push the pup into doing something stupid but he has to make sure the boy knows exactly who is top of the food chain.

Daniel can't help but laugh. "No, Billy. Go back to your work before Josef makes a snack out of you."

Billy colors slightly with embarrassment.

Angie scowls at her mate and turns to Billy. "Billy, can you please take Marc and Danny to Debbie and ask her to watch the boys for a bit?" She knows that giving the boy a important job like watching the alpha's sons will make him feel better.

He nods quickly, wanting to make up for making a fool of himself. "Of course." He motions to the boys but they are too busy watching Josef. "Daddy he has no heartbeat." Marc tells his father.

"And he smells a little dead." Danny pipes in, his sensitive nose picking up the slight smell of decay.

"Boys. That is enough." Angie admonishes the pair.

But they continue to watch Josef with wide-eyed wonder. Marc tugs on his father's pant leg. "Daddy how come I can't hear his heartbeat?"

Josef glances at Daniel, who quietly nods at Josef as he slowly crouches down. He opens his mouth and shows the boys his fangs.

"You're a vampire!" Danny exclaims.

"That's right." Josef placidly agrees.

Danny looks up at his father. "Uncle told us that Vampires eat cubs that don't mind or go to bed when they are told to."

Josef smirks up at Daniel. "You need to correct that misconception if we are going to continue to have peace. One of these days…" he doesn't have to continue. They all hope that some day one of the boys will be Alpha and they will be dealing with Josef as Daniel does now so that both men can keep the peace between their races. "Having them fear us will make it all that much harder."

Angie scowls and thinks about their extended family. "I'll take care of that little chore. Tommy knows better then that." She turns to the twins. "Now go with Billy as I asked. Josef needs to talk to your dad and you have your lessons."

"Awe mom, that's not fair." Danny whines. "I want to talk to the vampire."

Josef smiles at Danny and sticks his hand out. "Would you like to shake my hand?"

Danny readily nods and takes Josef's hand and shakes it. "I am Josef Kostan and I'm very glad to meet you."

Danny smiles. "Nice to meet you too." He looks up at his father. "He's not so scary."

"Me too!" Marc says as he stands next to his brother.

Josef smiles and goes through the same routine with the other twin. "Now I'm thinking you better mind your mother and go do your lessons."

"Yes, Angie agrees. Now go with Billy. I'm not going to tell you again." She swats both of them on the bottom. She turns to Billy. "You make sure and tell Debbie that they get no treats until they finish their lessons."

"Yes, ma'am'." He nods and walks out holding each boy by the hand.

Angie shuts the door and turns to Daniel. "You shouldn't have embarrassed the boy."

Daniel waves his hand in the air dismissively. "Billy needs to learn when to step back. Pulling that crap on Josef is harmless because unless really provoked Josef won't make a snack out of him but there are others who aren't so tolerant. You know Billy will never be more than a beta in the pack and that's not a bad thing but he has to learn his place. The boy knew Josef is his superior. Bluster for the sake of bluster can be dangerous. It could get him killed."

Angie shakes her head. "It's not about besting Josef. It's about impressing you. That boy looks up to you. He wants you to think well of him."

Daniel knows she's right. "Alright Ang. I'll make it right later. Right now we have a guest." He turns to Josef. "Scotch?"

Josef nods and sits across the desk from Daniel. He eyes Rafe who once again is lounging silently in the corner chair.

Angie leans against the door behind Josef.

Josef doesn't want to insult her but having her behind him gives him an itch between his shoulder blades. Even pregnant she could be a formidable force if provoked to fight.

Daniel glances at Angie as he finishes pouring a drink for himself and Josef. "Come over here. Josef doesn't want or need you standing behind him."

Josef tilts his head in thanks. He smiles faintly at Angie as she moves around in front of him. "Motherhood sits well with you. I think you're more beautiful now then I've ever seen you. When's the next one due?"

She absently rubs her stomach and moves to sit in another chair on Daniel's side of the desk. "We're half way there. Five months to go." She smiles softly at Daniel. "I'm lucky. I got everything I ever wanted."

Daniel leans back in his chair. "Surely you didn't come just to compliment my woman on her beauty." He can't help the growl in his voice that signals a bit of jealousy.

Josef sighs. "No I didn't but what I have to say, needs to be said in private. It needs to stay between the two of us." Josef glances at Rafe and then at Angie.

Rafe looks up and smiles lazily at Josef. "I'm not leaving my Alpha alone with a vampire. I don't give a shit who you are."

Josef leans back and stares at Daniel. "Do you want to do this or not? Say no and I'll leave, but don't bitch when it blows up in all our faces later and I have to do whatever I can for damage control. I suspect it's going to be bad enough as it is."

Daniel looks first to Rafe and then to Josef. "Angie isn't a problem and neither is Rafe. They both know everything I know. Say whatever it is that's so important."

"Everything?" Josef asks quietly.

Suddenly Daniel knows what this is about. "Yes, everything, they both know about Beth. This way it saves me time because I'd just have to explain whatever the problem is to them later."

Josef leans back in the chair and shrugs. "You're right. I came to talk about your daughter." Josef takes in the reactions of all three of the wolves trying to gauge their emotions. "I got a report from my people that Beth is looking for her father or at least trying to find out what happened to him. I've got certain records flagged to be notified if anyone is digging into them. One of my people called tonight to report that she's been in the courthouse requesting them."

"Any chance she can be side tracked into something else? I don't know if she's ready for the answers to her questions." Daniel asks.

Josef snorts. "I don't see how. She's tenacious enough when it's just a story. This is personal, and nothing else is going to catch her interest until she finds out the truth. I know you buried your records but that won't stop her. She'll know the records have been tampered with even if she can't unravel them right away. She's good and one way or the other she'll find what she's looking for. If I had to guess she's not going to be real patient with this one and her next move is going to be to ask Mick for his help. What you've done to the records won't stand up once they starts digging together."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always I'd love to hear comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_What you've done to the records won't stand up once they starts digging together."_

"Can't you ask St. John to stonewall her? He could tell her that he can't find any new leads." Daniel asks.

Angie makes a rude noise behind him. "As I recall when you checked Mick St. John out, and I might add the reason you didn't mind that he was falling in love with Beth, was that he's not quite so morally challenge as our friend here."

Josef smirks at them. "Angie's right. It's not going to happen. First off Mick would never go for it. He'd never lie to her. Secondly, I'm not pulling Mick into this with me. His involvement in this is pretty minor and I'd like to keep it that way." _If Beth leaves me over this she's going to need Mick. She has to have one of us._

Daniel swears. "Then just lay down the law and tell her this is out of bounds."

Josef lets out a humorless laugh. "Any attempt to block her will just harden her determination. Unless I can give her a reason, and I mean a damn good reason she'll just go around me. She's stubborn that way."

Daniel smiles to himself as he hears the note of pride in Josef's voice at Beth's determination, but he continues on. "Damn it. You're her sire. You're supposed to have some control over what she does. If she was one of my wolves I could stop her in her tracks." Daniel challenges.

"We're not talking about some low level nobody. We are talking about Beth and she's damned important to me. It's bad enough I've kept this knowledge from her so far but If I continue this bullshit when I know she's looking for answers I could lose her. I won't take that risk." Josef glances at Angie. "What if it were Angie? You think you could just make her do what you want without damaging what you have? Could you lie to her face even if it might spare her some pain?" Josef shoots back.

"Shit. You leave Angie out of this." Daniel warns.

For a moment Josef tries to be reasonable. "If you don't want to see her say so but the bottom line is someone's going to have to tell Beth the truth. I would just as soon she heard it from me and Mick."

"I'm sure. That way you can spin it anyway you'd like and I never said I didn't want to see her." Daniel answers sourly.

Reasonable doesn't last long. "Don't give me that crap. She doesn't know you except when you're trotting behind her horse. She'll take the news better from people who love her and she feels safe with."

Daniel looks at Josef with so much surprise Josef can't help but laugh. "You didn't actually think I'd let some unknown werewolf on the property without knowing who it is. I have enough trouble protecting her when she's out on a story but I can sure as hell make sure she's safe at home. Besides she and Mick might not be acquainted with werewolves enough to now what they smell like but I do and so do my security people."

Rafe sits up and stares at Daniel. "What's he talking about?"

Josef laughs again. "So, you've been slipping the leash so to speak."

Daniel shoots Josef an annoyed look before he looks at Rafe. "Beth goes riding on Tuesday nights. A few months ago I started showing up and playing the friendly stray."

Rafe's eyes narrow in anger. He looks at Angie "Did you know about this?"

Angie nods.

Josef taps on the desktop. "Look the three of you can argue about that later. Daniel, you could have told her the truth anytime in the last, lets see, twenty some years. You had to know this day was coming. You should have been planning for it."

The silence stretches between the two men. "I don't want to see her hurt." Daniel replies softly. "You're right. I don't know her as well as you do but that doesn't mean I want to see her hurt."

"Then you should have gone to her a long time ago instead of keeping this from her. Hell, she doesn't know if you're alive or dead. As you point out I'm her sire. You have no idea what this could cost me so don't try and play the concerned father now. It's bad enough you held out on her but I should have told her five years ago when I turned her."

Daniel remembers the look on Mary's face when he went to her and tried to explain what he had become. She tried so hard to be brave but he can still clearly see the fear in her eyes. He couldn't go through that again with another person he loved. "I couldn't she was human. I was bound by our laws to keep silent." _I'd already broken that law once and had to live with the results._ "On top of being human, she is a reporter." Daniel knows he's making excuses but it's all he can do to combat Josef's accusations.

"And she's been a vamp for almost five years. Five years I kept your secret because you're too much of a coward to face her." Josef bites out.

"It's not just about breaking her heart and you know it. Like you three, I have my share of enemies. Do you want to add to the list of people and things she has to be protected from? I know you and Mick can do it, which is why I allowed you to turn her. Do you really want to make it any worse than it already is?"

Josef pushes forward in his chair. He stands and places both hands on the desk leaning in toward Daniel. Rafe stands and makes an involuntary move forward. Daniel stops him with a clipped hand motion. "Allowed me to turn her? Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I turned her because she asked me to. I did it for her. It's what she wanted." The deadly calm in Josef's voice is unmistakable.

Daniel leans back calmly, further irritating Josef. "I'm sure that was part of it, but you also did it because you and St. John are both in love with her and would have done anything she asked." Daniel shoots back. "I'm not going to say I understand the way you live but every time I see her, I can tell how happy she is."

"You're damn right she's happy and I want her to stay that way." Josef growls back as he straightens up. "If this blows up in my face you might find that having me for an enemy is more than you can handle."

Josef hears the low growl from Rafe but keeps his eyes on Daniel. He knows Rafe won't move a muscle unless Daniel allows it.

"What about St. John? I thought you are both in love with her? Maybe I should talk to him." Daniel knows poking a pissed off vampire is stupid, especially since Rafe is leaning forward begging for a chance to attack, but Josef has him cornered and he doesn't like it.

"Mick loves her and she loves him. That's all you need to know. Any thing else to do with Beth goes through me. She's mine." He says with a growl. Josef hates the possessive tone this has taken but he has to make sure Daniel realizes that he is not going to put up with any bullshit from him, even if he is Beth's father.

Daniel can't help himself and he keeps pushing Josef. "As her blood relative I could have petitioned the council to stop you from turning her." Daniel points out.

"Hell of a lot of good that would have done you. As it turns out her mother was a direct descendant of Vanessa's and she takes her blood ties pretty damn seriously even if you don't." Josef spits back at him.

Daniel looks surprised at the revelation.

Josef ignores the growl he hears emanate from Angie. Accusing this werewolf of not caring for his family is one of the highest forms of insult.

"Vanessa would have thrown you and your petition out on your ear. So my turning Beth was destined whether you want to see it as such or not. It's what Beth wanted, what Vanessa wanted and yes, it's what I wanted. The only person that might have been able to stop her was Mick and he wasn't about to take the chance of losing her. He buckled to his own issues because he loves her so much he wanted her in this world long after she would have been if she'd stayed human."

Josef continues, "Killing a vampire isn't as easy as you seem to think, this one in particular. Mick's been teaching her to defend herself practically since the day I turned her and she's inherited some talent from her mother's side that would surprise even you. Speaking of her abilities, I'm actually surprised she hasn't figured out you're not just a stray. Maybe it's because she's had so little contact with werewolves."

Daniel is quiet for a moment. "She's a telepath isn't she? When I first showed up I think she tried to read my mind. I think she senses that I'm more than just a dog but she doesn't recognize it or her mind won't let her. It's the reason I wonder if she's ready for the answers."

Josef nods. "My feeling is that if she's asking she's decided she's ready for the answers. As for her abilities yes, among other things she's an telepath. It wouldn't surprise me at all if she subconsciously knows who you are. In the past Beth has been known to block things that are too painful for her to face. She needs someone she trusts to gently tell her what's right in front of her." For a moment he flashes back to Beth screaming in fear of him when she had accidentally been hypnotized. He shakes it off and stares at Daniel. "If you want to know anything more about her you're going to have to face her as a human and ask her yourself."

Daniel really wants to meet her as a human but he thinks Josef is underestimating the danger to her. "Josef, you're too used to dealing with your own kind where you have all the power. The weres can be pretty damn ruthless and you don't rule them."

Josef stares at Daniel for a moment trying to decide if he's being obtuse for a reason. "This is ridiculous. I know you're aware of what the three of us have gone through since Beth entered our lives. I've tried to keep you apprised of how she's doing. So that last statement is just plain stupid. I'm not going to play my men are tougher than yours. Lets just call it a draw. We all have our killers and one supernatural psycho is just as bad as another." Josef tells him.

"There is one other thing I should remind you of. Beth had a pretty bad experience with the Russian werewolves that are related to Mick. She may be a little leery of werewolves in general until she gets to know you, if that's what you want."

Angie scowls for a moment. "Katrina Romanov? St. John is related to that bunch?"

Josef nods.

Angie snorts in disgust. "I'd have a bad impression of werewolves too if all I ever met was those crazy Russians."

Josef almost laughs at the look of distaste on Angie's face as she talks about Katrina. "Katrina isn't so bad. She's done some good for a lot of her people."

Angie rolls her eyes but keeps quiet.

Daniel exhales. He knows he's beaten so he tries another tack. "Did you know Angie tried to talk me into turning Beth when she got out of college? I took too long and before I knew it St. John had re-entered her life and it didn't take much to see that I'd lost my chance. She was in love with him and he was trying real hard to not do the same but you could see he was losing the battle."

Josef relaxes a little and smiles at the memory. "You know how long he watched over her."

Daniel nods. "Yes, and I know what he did for her when I couldn't and for that I'll always be grateful. I know you have the manpower to keep her safe just like St. John's been doing since she was four." Daniel leans forward. "I haven't interfered because you and St. John have made a good life got her. She never seemed to wonder about me so I let it go. I figured we would cross that bridge if she ever got curious enough to want the truth."

Josef pinches the bridge of his nose for a moment as his anger continues to bubble under the surface. "This whole thing is going to hit Beth hard." He stands up and grabs his jacket. He turns back to Daniel "Well, it's time to cross that bridge whether any of us are ready or not. You said you could stop your wolves dead in their tracks. Prove it, because if any of them hurts her there will be hell to pay. So if you want to see her you better hope you have as much control over your people as you say you do."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daniel sits back in his chair and stares at the ceiling. Angie moves over and takes the chair Josef vacated. She watches her mate for a moment knowing that this is his only real regret. She leans forward, picks up a pen off the desk and begins to doodle on a scratch pad. "I don't want to second guess you but I wish you had just bit the bullet and turned her when I asked you to. We could have brought her into the pack and protected her just like we do the boys. I still don't understand why you didn't do it."

He looks across at Angie and sighs. "You're not going to understand this but I didn't really think I had the right to take the life she had away from her." He smiles softly at Angie. "You've never been human so you can't understand how that could be a choice. You see all of them as soft and weak."

She shrugs. "It's what they are. They get diseases, their broken bones take forever to heal and they will never be as strong as we are or live as long as we do."

Daniel leans forward and takes her hand. "Angie, I don't regret my life. I love you, the boys and the pack but I had a good life as a human and Beth had a good life as a human. Who was I to take that away from her?" he asks

Angie snorts. "So instead you let the vamps take that life from her?"

Daniel shakes his head. "No, I let her decide to give her life to them. That is really the difference. She chose St. John and Josef, with her eyes wide open."

Angie wrinkles her nose at him. "She could have had that with us. You could have told her ahead of time and let her choose. She knew about the vamps for two years before Josef turned her and never told anyone about them. I bet she would have done the same with us."

"Maybe. But don't fool yourself. A big part of the reason she kept quiet those two years was because of St. John. She cared for and was loyal to St. John for saving her as a child, even if she didn't immediately remember it." Angie can hear the bitterness in his voice as he remembers that he was to new to being a werewolf to be able to go and help save Beth from Coraline. "She sensed that he was important to her and secondly she fell in love with first him and then Josef. She had built connections with them and it gave her a base. She never would have had that with us. Blood alone wouldn't have been enough." Daniel leans forward. "Josef is right about one thing, once she was turned I should have gone to her. I should have told her the truth. I lost my chance to do that so now I have to hope Josef will find a way to make her understand and not hate me for it."

Rafe makes a rude noise from his corner of the room. "I wouldn't bet the farm on that one. He was pretty pissed when he left here."

Angie shakes her head. "He's afraid she's going to be angry at him for keeping you a secret all this time, that part is clear. Beyond that, I wouldn't worry about Josef making you out to be the bad guy. He'll do the best he can for you because he isn't going to want Beth carrying around all that resentment and anger." She smiles softly at the two men. "He loves her very much. You don't have to be able to read minds to see that. Josef is going to do his best to make this work for Beth and he can't do that if he makes you out to be the bad guy. No, Josef is your best chance to be able to get to know her." Angie sits up and looks between Rafe and Daniel. "What I want to know is if you really think it's as dangerous for her and the rest of us as you made it sound."

Daniel turns over the problems in his mind. "It could go either way. It could give the vamps and weres that are apposed to the peace between us something to work with. Insinuating that Josef and I are both bias because of Beth and that's the only reason for the peace. It's dumb but that never stopped anyone. Your father and Josef had peace long before Beth entered the picture but that won't stop them of accusing me of kissing Josef's ass or some such nonsense. On the other hand it may not hurt to be seen as having a lever with the vamps through Beth, even if it's not true. I'm not going to fool myself. She will never betray those two and hence the vampire community for me. She owes the two of them too much. Josef's power base is pretty solid since he's been in charge of the west coast for so long. He's probably not going to have the same problems. Add in the fact that Vanessa is his sire and surprisingly Mary, Beth's mother was a direct descendant to Vanessa and he should be able to keep his people in line. I'm guessing at most of this from his side of things."

Rafe sits up. "So what you're really saying is that this is going to make trouble for us and as usual the vamps get away clean."

"Rafe." Daniel growls. "She's my daughter and I have an obligation to make this right. You know that."

"Speaking of which, what the hell are you doing, going out without me to watch your back? Shit you walk into a entire household of vampires like a lamb to slaughter."

Daniel waves his arm dismissively. "I was never in any danger. You heard Josef, he knew I was there and he keeps a close eye on Beth. If there was trouble he has plenty of security. It's not in Josef's interest to have something happen to me. I was perfectly safe." Daniel falls silent thinking about whether Beth will want to see him once she hears the truth.

"Could we at least try and keep this quiet as long as possible?" Rafe asks.

Daniel shrugs. "We'll have to wait and see what happens. She may not want anything to do with me once Josef tells her what we've been keeping from her. We'll sit tight for now. I'm sure I'll get a phone call once the shit hits the fan at his place."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beth stares down at her notes and sighs. She leans back and swivels her chair around so she can watch the darkness and try and think of another angle. When none comes to her she knows there is only one thing left she can do. She has to go ask Mick for his help. She'd wanted to do this on her own but she is hitting one dead end after another. The records have been altered or purposefully lost. She's sure of it. She can't imagine why but there is no record of her father and if you dig deep enough there is no record of her or her mother before Beth was three years old. The records could have been lost but somehow she doesn't think so. She wishes, not for the first time that her mother was still alive. She pulls the fading Polaroid out of the yellow envelope and looks at the picture of the newly wed couple and starts to wonder who they really were.

Mick watches the ball as it slowly makes it's way to the corner pocket. Josef grins at him as it teeters on the edge and then comes to a stop. Mick looks up when he hears Josef snort. Mick watches as Josef calls his pocket and easily makes his shot to win the game. "You're getting better." Josef comments with a smile. "You're winning almost a third of the games we play. Used to be you only won two in ten."

"Thanks." Mick says dryly

Josef laughs. The sarcasm in Mick's voice isn't lost on him. "Ready for another?"

Mick starts to decline when Beth enters the room. She stalks over and flops down on the couch. She waves her hand airily. "Don't mind me. I just needed to get out of my office for a bit. I need to keep my mind off what I'm working on, at least for a while. Maybe if I do, I can find another angle when I get back to it."

Mick crosses his arms and leans against the pool table. "What's going on? Maybe I can help."

She scrunches her nose and scowls at him. "I told you I've been working on something." She knows she sounds cranky. She sighs. "I'm sorry. It's something personal and I'm not getting anywhere. I'm frustrated." She knows Mick is her best bet but it rankles her to ask for help on this even though she knows he'd be more than happy to oblige her.

Josef keeps his wariness hidden. He's sure he knows what's coming.

Mick watches her as Josef puts the pool cues away. "It can't be all that bad."

"I'm just irritated. I wanted to do this on my own but I'm hitting one dead end after another. I'm usually better at research but this has me stumped. I know the records have been altered but I can't even find the originals. You've spent a lot of time finding people. Maybe you can see what I'm missing."

Mick readily nods. "Of course. I'd be more than happy to help. Who are you looking for?"

Beth looks down at the envelope in her hand. She glances between Mick and Josef. "My dad. I want to know if he's alive and if he's not alive, I want to know what happened to him." She watches Mick closely. "I know it's a very cold case but I know if you and I work on it together, I know we can find something. I only have one picture of him, it's not much but it's something and it might help."

Beth looks at Mick so hopeful that Josef knows if Daniel were in front of him he'd beat the shit out of him for putting her through this.

Beth sees the quick look that Mick and Josef exchange and the silence that follows it. She watches them closely as neither of them has a ready comment. She turns to Josef thinking he is going to object the most. "Josef, I know that's part of my old life, but it's not that I want to connect to it. I just want to know what happened to my dad. My mom told me that he just disappeared one day. She was always so sad when I mentioned him that I stopped asking but I've always wanted to know the truth. If he's still alive I promise I won't even tell him who I am. I just want to know what happened."

Josef still doesn't say anything and Beth turns to Mick. "You'll help me with this, won't you?"

Mick picks up a pool ball and rolls it back and forth across the table. He looks at Josef who nods to him. "It's time."

Mick takes Beth's hand and moves her over to sit on the couch. "Sit down. We need to talk."

Beth isn't sure what's going on but she does as he requests. Josef moves over and sits next to her. Mick sits across from her leaning forward. "Beth, I already know who your father is, at least I know his name. The reason you can't find him is because his last name isn't Turner."

Beth shrugs "So my parents weren't married? Do you know his name? That would make a big difference in finding him."

"Actually they were legally married in the state of California but under the last name of Simms. Your original last name was Simms. Your mother had it changed." Mick waits as she connects the dots.

"She never said anything…..Why can't I find the court paperwork that connects Turner and Simms…How…..how long have you known this?" She asks haltingly.

The words stick in his throat for a moment because he's knows she's going to be furious. "Since you were four years old."

Beth starts to rise, not knowing what to say to that. She looks back at Mick. "How could you keep this from me?"

Both men can hear the anger rising in her voice.

Josef gently pulls her back to the seat. "We need to get this all out. Let him tell you what he found out and then I'll tell you the rest of it."

Mick looks at Josef curiously. "What do you mean the rest of it?"

Beth swivels around in her seat and looks at Josef accusingly. "What else is there and how long have you known?"

"I sort of offhandedly questioned Mick about you back when you two re-met and it became clear that you were going to be a fixture in all our lives. I got what little information Mick had, and then I had other people do some digging. For god's sake Beth you are a reporter. You didn't think I would check you out?"

Now Mick is looking at Josef somewhat angrily. "You never told me about any of this." He accuses.

"You of all people should have expected it. You know me better than anyone and you know I always cover my bases. When this feisty little blond found out what we are I had to make sure she wasn't going to be a problem. Did you honestly think I wouldn't check her out?" Josef smirks at them both. "I also knew that sooner or later we would have to tell her. Why should she be mad at both of us?" Josef hopes if he tries to keep this light it will help keep some of Beth's anger in check.

Mick snorts. "You're right. I should have known."

Beth is watching Josef with some exasperation. His answer is so typically Josef that it's hard to be mad at him. He's right. She should have known he would do this. Then she remembers how many years it's been since he had her investigated. "So you've known all this for what, seven years?"

Josef silently nods hearing the anger return to her voice.

Beth crosses her arms and looks at both men angrily. "Alright, I want information and a time line." She looks at Mick. "Since it sounds like you knew first, you start."

Mick nods but hesitates. "Beth, I love you, you know that and I would never want to cause you any pain."

"Now Mick." She quietly growls at him.

He nods. "You know that when a kid is snatched and the parents are split up you always look to the non-custodial parent first. Most kidnappings are family related. That was as true then as it is now. When your mom came to ask for my help, I asked her about your dad. She told me the same thing she told you, that he had just disappeared one day, but I could tell something was off so I started digging. I found out her real name was Mary Simms and her husband's name was Daniel. I went to see her at your house to confront her and that was when she showed me your room. I realized Coraline was the one that had taken you. At that point it didn't matter why your mom was hiding or had changed both your names. I was sure Coraline was the one that had taken you and I had to get you away from that bitch ex-wife of mine." He growls the last bit. His anger is still evident even after all these years. "After everything that happened I just filed it away. In all the years I was watching out for you, I never saw any more threats to you. I got to know your mom a little bit and for whatever reason she had for changing both your names, I knew it wasn't something she would do without good reason. I let it go and concentrated on keeping you safe."

Beth turns the information over in her mind. She tries not to be to angry. She knows Mick so well…knows deep in her heart that he does what he thinks is best but…. There is this little voice that asks again, _when are these two going to stop hiding things from me?_ She nods noncommittally to Mick at the information. She can feel the tension still inside of him, the worry. She can't help that right now. She turns to Josef. "Your turn and don't leave anything out." She tells him pointedly.

Josef leans back and watches Beth. "Mick is right, your father and mother were Mary and Daniel Simms. They were married a year before you were born. He was in the middle of his first hitch in the Marines and she worked in an office until you were born. In the beginning everything went well for them. He was honorably discharged when you were a year old. Their financials for that time show they didn't have a lot but they weren't in over their heads either. When he got out of the service he got a job with the LAPD. She continued to stay home with you."

"My father was a cop?" Beth asks smiling. She likes the idea of that.

Josef nods absently wanting to make sure to tell her everything. With a little luck she may forgive him this time but he knows if he leaves important details out now she won't forgive him a second time. Josef sits forward. "This is where the story takes a bit of a turn. When you were about three years old, your father did disappear. The police department investigated thoroughly because he was one of their own and from all accounts well liked. As I said their financials didn't give any indication that he was on the take or doing anything illegal that would account for his disappearance nor was he working anything that was dangerous. The case was finally shelved, unsolved. No one ever found out what happened to him and no one ever found his body."

Beth looks at him expectantly. "But you know, don't you? You know what happened?"

Josef smiles. "Of course I do. But Beth, if I tell you the story, you have to give me your word you will do as I tell you in this matter." He glances at Mick. "Both of you."

Mick sees the concern in Josef's eyes and readily nods his agreement.

Beth bites her lip. She knows that the only time Josef ever tells her no is for her own safety and she also knows it's the only way she'll get the rest of the story so she nods her agreement. "Ok."

Josef leans back again. "Daniel was off duty and walking home late one night when he heard a disturbance in an alley. He told me he was cautious but….."

Beth interrupts "You spoke to him? Is he still alive?"

Josef gently takes her hands. "Let me finish."

She quickly nods.

"He entered the dimly lit alley. The only light came from a somewhat distant streetlight. As he entered the alley he could see a man beating a woman. The man was huge and the woman, while not small, was certainly no match for the enraged man. Daniel didn't see that the man had any weapons so he told the man he was under arrest. The man turned to face Daniel. When he looked into the man's face his eyes seemed to glow, matched with complete and utter madness. Daniel pulled his gun. The man laughed hysterically and then as Daniel watched he began to shimmer and change. To Daniel's credit he didn't freeze, he emptied his gun into the werewolf. Now you both know that your average police issue bullets won't kill a werewolf. What it did do is hurt the rogue and like any hurt animal he struck at the thing causing the pain. He lunged at Daniel but luckily the rogue had forgotten the woman still standing behind him. She grabbed the rogue's tail as he leapt and he fell short with his teeth or he most certainly would have ripped Daniel's throat out. Unfortunately he still took a big swipe out of Daniel's chest with his claws as he ran out of the alley."

Josef watches Beth and Mick. The story has them at the edge of their seats. "The story would have ended in tragedy if not for one small detail. The woman that was getting beaten wasn't just a woman she was herself a werewolf and she knew she owed Daniel her life. She could tell that the damage done to him was terminal; she could sense his body losing the battle to keep him alive. She did the only thing she knew how to do; she slit her arm with one of her claws and poured some of her blood into his wound. It was still going to be touch and go but this was his only chance. She turned your father into a werewolf to save his life. She got to a phone and her father's men came quickly and took them both where they could heal."

To say Beth is shocked is putting it mildly. She stares at Josef not knowing what to say.

Mick thinks back to the night Vanessa told him about Katrina. He knows some of what Beth is feeling at the moment.

Josef wants to laugh at her, for once, being speechless. He gets up from the couch and pours the three of them drinks. He hands them out and waits as Beth and Mick absorb the tale. When Beth isn't forthcoming with any questions he continues. "I knew your father before I knew you. I just didn't know the two of you had a connection until I started investigating your background when Mick told me you knew about us."

Beth looks down and wonders if she really wants to know the answer to her question. "So, he just…. never came back…..he let us all think he was dead."

Josef nods. "At first, he didn't have any choice. He had to let everyone think he'd just disappeared or died. You know how it is in the beginning. Vamps and werewolves are fairly dangerous in the early stages. It takes awhile to learn control, especially when it's an unplanned turning. It's harder on those people who don't know it's coming. It takes them longer to acclimate if they ever do. The moon call to a new werewolf makes them erratic. He also felt he had a responsibility to the people who had saved his life. Angie, the woman he had saved in the alley, spoke up for him so the pack would accept him. She convinced the pack to allow Daniel to become one of them. If they had refused he would have been killed to keep him from going rogue like the one that had attacked her. She took responsibility for him until he could take care of himself. It didn't hurt that she was Marcus's daughter. Marcus was their Alpha at the time. Angie was always his favorite so he swayed the pack for her and they took Daniel in. Later Marcus told me that trusting Angie's instincts about Daniel was one of the smartest things he'd ever done for the pack."

Both men watch as Beth tries to keep the tears at bay. Josef sits next to her once again and pulls her close. "If it matters Daniel did go home to see your mother. He told her what had happened. Of course she didn't believe him. He didn't have a lot of control on his own so with Angie's help your mother saw him change." Josef looks down into his drink and then at Beth. "I suspect that your mom probably didn't take it well. The natural inclination of humans is fear of what they don't understand. She moved and changed both your names. That had to hurt your father a lot. Beth, I know this is a lot to handle but try and see it from Daniel's side. Remember how worried Mick was that you would be terrified of him?"

Beth nods mutely but only for a moment. "Can I see him? Do you think he'd like to see me? If you know him…Is he still in California?" Beth starts firing questions at him.

Josef pulls her in close. "You need some background so you can understand what's at stake. The first time that I met your father was ten years ago. He was the second in command to Marcus, the Alpha in what is the largest werewolf pack in the western United States. It's actually quite remarkable and a tribute to Daniel that in the short time he was a werewolf he was able to rise through the pack to gain the position. Even more remarkable is that when Marcus decided to step down he named Daniel his successor so Daniel wouldn't be forced to challenge him, killing Angie's father. Daniel became the ruling Alpha in the same pack. Beth, he is in a position of power and some of the pack wasn't too happy about the succession because Daniel wasn't born to the pack. Of course none of them are strong enough to kill him or they would do it. Because of that they may try to use whatever they can to weaken him."

Beth squeezes her eyes shut. "Not again. Why can't just one of the men in my life be a human accountant?"

Mick smiles. "With your luck he'd be an accountant for the mob."

Beth shakes her head "Does he have a solid power base? I mean do more people like him than dislike him?"

Josef shrugs. "It's my understanding that most of the pack is on his side. Most of the disgruntled members are the old generations who don't have the teeth to beat him but that doesn't stop them from trying to cause problems for him. Beth, an Alpha has to be smart, tough and in some cases ruthless and in most cases born to the pack. Made werewolves like Daniel rarely have the pack sense and the toughness required to become Alpha. Daniel would tell you he's just practical but I've always thought that his time as a Marine toughened him up and gave him the basics he needed to understand pack life. I think it also gave him basic leadership skills that he honed as Marcus's second. He was Marcus's second for ten years and he's been the Alpha for the last five."

Josef swirls his drink and watches her. "Beth there's more. Your mother may have moved but Daniel knew both your scents and it wasn't hard for him to track you. She didn't really go that far. You have to know that he checked on you often until the time you were turned. Once you were living with Mick and me it was a little harder for him to see you without being discovered. By then I knew who he was so he called me to check on how you are doing when you were living with Mick in the apartment."

Josef sees the thoughtful look on Mick's face. "Josef I spent a great deal of time looking after Beth while she was growing up and I would have noticed anyone else checking up on her. I was specifically looking for anyone hanging around her that shouldn't have been."

Josef smiles. "Even a stray dog wandering around her neighborhood? If werewolves want to they can blend in fairly well. They're pretty big but with practice they can hide their more frightening attributes and seem very benign. It's not something they do often because looking big and bad is what they are but if need be they can look pretty big and harmless. Once Beth moved in with you, then I think you would have noticed a stray dog hanging out." Josef laughs. "The idea of the local Alpha ending up in the pound is actually pretty damn funny." Josef becomes serious again and throws down the rest of his drink. He faces Beth. "He didn't have as much trouble seeing you when you were living here. At first he just watched you but then…..Beth he's been visiting with you every Tuesday night."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments anyone?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_At first he just watched you but then…..Beth he's been visiting with you every Tuesday night_

Beth looks at him quizzically and Josef almost laughs when it dawns on her that the big dog is a werewolf and her father. Beth shoots out of her seat on the couch and walks across the room. She whirls around and stares at Josef with anger blazing in her eyes. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! You knew this? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Josef stands and watches her. "Beth…. you weren't ready or you'd have known who he was. With your abilities you should have been able to spot him a mile away. I think you've been blocking the knowledge because you weren't ready."

"But I'm ready now?" she growls at him.

Josef nods. "Yes, because at least you're asking the questions. I wouldn't lie to you but I wouldn't voluntarily tell you something I thought you couldn't handle. If you had told me about the dog I would have told you who and what he is. I'll never lie to you but I won't apologize for protecting you." He stands and reaches out to her but she steps back shaking her head.

Beth sees the pain in his eyes and feels guilty but the anger is too fresh to make it right.

Mick looks at them both a little confused. "What am I missing?"

Josef sighs. "Beth has had a stray dog that's been showing up for the last few months on the nights that she goes riding. It's Daniel." He turns to Beth. "The first night he showed up security spotted him and they knew him for what he is. They signaled me before they shot him and I only had to take one look to know who it was. So I told them to leave him alone. I didn't tell anyone who he is, just that you are safe with him and to let it go."

Beth stares at Josef as she thinks over the last few months. "Oh my god." She quickly moves to a chair and sits down she puts her forehead on her knees. Mick crosses the room to her. He crouches down next to the chair. He gently rubs her back. "Talk to us."

She looks up at Josef. "I don't know whether to laugh or cry. I fed kibbles to my dad. Every week when he would show up I fed him down at the barn." She shakes her head. "I patted his head and scratched his ears. I don't know whether to be pissed or absolutely mortified or…what. I named him Chewy. Oh my god he must think I'm such an idiot."

Josef leans forward and smiles softly at her. "He doesn't think you're an idiot, that I know for a fact. Personally I'd be flattered. He came back every week for one reason, to see his daughter. It didn't matter to him that you fed him kibbles or called him Chewy. He wanted to spend time with you and this was the only way he thought he could do it. He didn't think you were ready to find out he was actually alive and gets fury so he did what he could. He's in trouble with his bodyguard. Rafe was not happy when he found out that Daniel was sneaking off every week to come to a place filled with vampires without him being there to watch Daniel's back."

Mick looks down at the envelope still clutched in Beth's hand. "Beth, why don't you show me the picture?"

Beth gently takes the picture out and hands it to Mick. "I found it in my mom's stuff after she died. She never let me see it when she was alive."

Mick looks at the picture and glances at Josef. "I've met him."

Josef nods. "Yes, he told me that you came into the bar that the pack use to own out on Sunset."

Mick looks into the distance trying to bring the meeting into focus. "It was quite awhile back. I was working a case and I had a lead that told me he might have some more information. He was helpful as I recall and I got some proof the cops could use to get a murderer arrested."

Josef nods "Mick he would have done anything he could to help you. He knew what you had done to save Beth when she was kidnapped. He was still working his way through his turning and couldn't be there. He told me he would always be grateful that you were there for her."

Mick looks down at the picture. "This must have been taken when they were first married?" Mick asks Beth.

She nods. "You know, my mom never got married again."

Josef clears his throat. He knows he better tell her the rest of it.

Beth looks at him questioningly. She narrows her eyes wondering what else there is.

Josef looks at her uncomfortably. He knows this could be hard for her. "I keep saying it but there's more."

Beth nods for him to continue.

Josef braces himself since he's sure this may be the hardest thing for her to understand. "You have two half brothers, they're twins and Angie is due again in five months."

Beth clamps her jaw for a moment. "How old are they? How long did he wait to forget us?"

Josef sits across from her. "Beth you need to know about Angie. She wanted Daniel to go to you when you got out of college and explain everything. She wanted him to turn you way back then. As far as she's concerned you're Daniel's family and that makes you her family as well. She was raised with a very loving heart coupled with a total pack mentality."

Mick sits back on his heels, stung by the idea that Beth could have ended up as a werewolf and not a vampire.

Beth fights back the tears. "Why didn't he, what stopped him?"

Josef snorts. "At first I think because he thought you had a good life and he didn't have the right to make a mess of it and then later because he saw you and Mick falling in love. He knew you had more connections with us than you were probably ever going to have with the weres so he let you go to us" Josef finishes the sentence softly. " Where you love and will always be loved."

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes but something more….the anger is still there.

He shakes his head to try and clear the worry and continues. He holds his hand out. "As for Danny and Marc they are little ankle biters about so tall. Angie had the boys five years ago when Daniel took over as Alpha. Beth, I don't know the whole story with him and Angie, but I know that Daniel didn't commit to her until after your mother died."

That does it. It's more than she can take. She leans on Mick and begins to cry.

"Forget it. I'm just going to kill the son of a bitch." Josef snarls.

Mick slides her to the floor and moves her into his arms. He could move her but he's afraid she'll bolt as the pain and anger war within her. He wants to comfort her while he can. He knows once the anger takes over again they'll both be shut out. He feels her body stiffen as the tears begin to subside. She touches his cheek and smiles sadly at him for an instant. He wishes he could interpret that look.

Beth gets up and turns to both men. "I'm going to my room. I need to be alone for awhile." Beth growls.

They watch her go, both men wanting to reach out to comfort her but knowing she won't allow it.

Mick watches Josef pace. He's clearly furious. Josef snatches up his phone. When he hears the click he growls into the phone. "You're right. I'm her sire and I should kick your ass from one end of this state to the next."

"You told her." Daniel replies.

"Yes, we told her, all of it. Hopefully she's forgiven me for it but if you've left anything out and I get cross-wise with her because of it, I'll kill you. I swear it."

"Does she want to see me?" Daniel asks

"I don't know. By the end of it she was so confused and upset that I don't even think she knows what she wants. Give her a few days to think it over. I'll call you if she asks to meet with you." Josef snaps.

"At least if she's a vamp we've both got plenty of time for her to forgive us." Daniel replies softly as he hangs up.

Josef throws the phone and watches explode against the wall.

"Feel better?" Mick asks

"Not much." Josef snaps at him. "You can't tell me this doesn't make you mad as hell."

Mick nods slowly thinking about the tears running down Beth's cheeks. He'd like to be really pissed at Josef but he can see Josef is beating himself up enough for both of them. "It's hard not to be when she's so upset. This was tough on her." Mick walks over to the bar and makes them both a drink. He hands one to Josef. "You should have told her, hell you should have told me."

Josef shrugs. "Telling you would have been just plain stupid. I meant it when I said there was no use her being mad at both of us."

Mick shakes his head knowing Josef had kept the knowledge to himself to protect Mick from the chance that both of them would lose Beth over this. He also knows if Josef had just told Beth it wouldn't have mattered. "You still should have told her. She had a right to know. This is the last of her blood." Mick feels Josef's anger pounding through the room. "I know you don't want to see Beth hurt but there is more going on than just that."

Josef shakes his head. "Yes, there is. I have a hunch that I came damn close to losing her, I still might, and on my scale of unacceptable that is at the top of the list."

Beth slowly walks down the hall trying not to think about all the things that are running through her mind. When she gets to her room she stares wearily around at the empty room. She feels so confused. It's been a long time since she felt this much turmoil. She moves to the closet and takes out a small over night case. She packs a few things. She needs some time to think without help from the men in her life. She's about had her fill all of them and their secrets. She quietly makes her way to the kitchen and tries to silently slip out the door. She senses Robert as he stands in the doorway with his arms crossed. "You need to tell them if you're leaving."

Beth shakes her head. "I'm too upset to deal with them at this point. I'm just going down to the lake house." Beth thinks about the comfort of her house by the lake. She feels like she's going to cry again as it suddenly dawns on her that Robert had to know about Daniel. "You knew didn't you? You knew that stray I was feeding was my dad."

Robert looks at his shoes for a moment and then faces her. "I questioned Josef about it when you were taking food from the refrigerator that clearly wasn't for you and then there is the fact that like Josef I know the smell of werewolf. I had to know that you weren't in any danger. So, yes I knew you were feeding Daniel."

Beth whirls around and flees into the night and down the path.

Robert watches her go. He turns and makes his way to the game room. Josef and Mick look up as Robert enters. Both men can feel the anger rolling off him. He walks over to the bar and makes himself a drink. He turns back to Mick and Josef. "Well, it's complete. She's mad at all three of us and she's gone down to the lake house."

Josef shakes his head. "You could have lied to her."

Robert shrugs. "She asked me point blank and you know better than to think I'd lie to her."

Mick looks between them. "Who else knew?"

Josef and Robert exchange a glance. Josef watches his drink swirl in the glass. He looks up at Mick. "Vanessa."

Mick stands up and shakes his head. "Shit. You need to fix this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angie looks at Daniel as he sets down the phone. "It doesn't sound like it went well."

Daniel nods absently. "Josef said to give her a few days to think it over. He said she was pretty upset and confused."

"Maybe if I talked to her….." Angie says slowly.

Daniel snorts. "No, I'm not going to let you clean up my mess. She usually goes riding on Tuesday that's four days from now. I'll wait and see if Josef calls and tells me she wants to see me, if not I'll wait for her as usual and see what happens."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef continues to pace. He knows Beth is going to be upset with him for a while. He wishes he knew what he could do to make it better.

Mick is sitting on the couch nursing a drink and waiting for Josef to burn off his anger and worry. "I don't think it's as bad as you think it is." He tells Josef.

"What makes you think so?" Josef softly snarls

Mick smiles. "Has she pulled away from you in here?" Mick taps the side of his head.

"No, I can still feel her. You're right about that. Maybe things aren't has bad as it feels."

Mick snorts. He doesn't want to point out that Josef is feeling guilty.

Josef gets tired of pacing. "I'm going out."

Mick watches Josef carefully trying to judge his mood. "Do I need to call Jack and have him lock up the car keys?" Mick knows it wouldn't do any good but he wants to see what Josef's response is.

Josef waves at him dismissively.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef isn't three steps out the front door when he hears his phone ring. He looks at the display and sighs. _I swear every woman in my life has radar._

Josef answers. "Vanessa?"

She can hear the control in his voice as he tries to hide his tumbling emotions. She doesn't have to be an empth to know something is wrong. "Josef what's wrong?"

He keeps walking into the night. He could try and put her off but he knows from experience that in the end she'll get her answers one way or the other. "I had to tell Beth about Daniel."

Vanessa sighs. "Let me talk to her."

"I can't, she's not here, she went down to the lake house." Josef tells her.

Vanessa pauses thinking about Daniel. "Did you tell her everything?"

"I had to. She might forgive me this time but only if I tell her everything I know about what happened and what's been going on."

"What do you mean what's been going on?" Vanessa asks wondering what more there can be.

Josef explains about Daniel going riding with Beth.

Vanessa shakes her head. "I'll call her."

Josef doesn't want to talk about the night's activities anymore. "Why did you call? As clairvoyant as you seem to be at times I know you didn't call because Beth found out about Daniel."

Vanessa pauses for a moment knowing that this isn't the best time to have to deliver news. "I don't really want to add to your problems but….."

_Just fucking great. _"But?" Josef asks, not really wanting to hear the answer.

Vanessa sighs knowing decisions have to be made. "But Lance called requesting that I allow him to come to the states. He says he needs to see you."

Despite his crappy mood Josef laughs. "He asked to be allowed to come to the states? That must have damn near choked him."

Vanessa grins. "Yes, well I did warn him that I was going to hold him responsible for Remi. After what Remi did to Mick and Anna I told him if I caught him or any of his people on this continent I would hunt them down and kill them slowly. He knows I don't bluff."

Josef inwardly sighs. "Tell him yes, but he's going to have to wait a week. I need some breathing room on this end."

"You could just tell him no."

Josef snorts. "Not an option. At least if he comes here and talks to me, he's on my turf. I'll be in a better position to say no to whatever he wants. It lessens his ability to try and force the issue."

"Be careful. The downside of you putting me back in charge of the council is I can't just intervene if and when all hell breaks loose. If I let Lance into the country I can't do anything about it if you two have problems. Unless he threatens to expose the community or do some other kind of damage you and your people are on your own."

Josef grins. "You worry too much. We will be just fine even war breaks out. We can take care of Lance."

Vanessa nods. She hopes he's right. "Josef, one more thing, you need to make sure that Beth faces Daniel."

"If that's what she wants." Josef answers he tries hard to keep most of the snarl out of his voice.

Vanessa smiles gently into the phone. "Believe me, it's what she's going to want, if not need. Avoiding or ignoring the whole thing is not good for her."

"I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do. I've got to respect her wishes." Josef growls out. He really doesn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Josef, let me talk to Mick."

"You'll have to call his cell. I'm out walking."

Vanessa nods absently. "I'll call both of them. Josef, be careful dealing with Lance. If you need anything call me."

"I will. Thanks." Thankfully Josef hangs up the phone. He's not up to much more discussion about this with Vanessa. He thinks about getting in one of the Ferrari's but quickly discounts the idea. He knows it wouldn't take but one wrong turn and he'd be racing across the desert again. He knows if Beth found out that on top of everything else it might be the last straw.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick brings the phone up to his ear. "Vanessa?"

"So, how bad is it, really?" Vanessa asks

Mick sighs "I think every day we get past this it will be better. She's pretty upset and consequently so is Josef. You know how their emotions tend to feed off each other."

Vanessa smiles. "Speaking of emotions, Mick you need to see that Beth faces Daniel. You need to gently nudge her but she needs to face him and get this cleared up. More than any of you Beth can't bottle her emotions up. It will hinder her ability to use her empathic abilities because she'll have to shut that part of herself down in order to not feel the pain."

"Vanessa I'm not going to force this on her, but I can see your point. As you suggest I'll gently nudge her in Daniel's direction if the circumstances warrant it."

Vanessa smiles "Good. She'll be better for it. Now I have to go. Call me if there is anything I can do."

Vanessa looks up as Frank enters the room.

"Did you talk to Josef?" Frank asks

"I did. He asked me to tell Lance to hold off."

Frank snorts. "How long? He's not a patient vamp."

"Tough. It's just a week. Lance doesn't dare set foot on this continent without my say so. Josef told Beth about Daniel. He just wants time for things to calm down before he deals with Lance. Since Lance didn't give me any more information I don't see any reason why he can just wait it out."

Vanessa picks up the phone again. "Christophe?" she asks as she hears the click of the phone. She needs to give him a heads up that something is going on with his brother.

"This is Christophe and if you're getting this message Anna and I are busy." Vanessa hears Anna in the background laughing. "Very busy. No telling when that will change so if the world is coming to and end, call Vanessa otherwise call my assistant." **Beep.**

Vanessa smiles. It seems Anna is still working on her fledgling stage and Christophe is very happily helping her. She disconnects the line and punches up her next call. "Vanessa?" Lance says from his end in Paris. "Yes, Lance." "Did you talk to Josef? When can he see me? I have my jet fueled and ready to go. I can leave in less than an hour."

Vanessa scowls. Whatever Lance wants to see Josef about it's important to him. "It's going to have to wait a week."

She can hear him biting back more than a little anger. "Why" he asks tightly

"Does it really matter? Josef has some things that he needs to take care of that concern his family."

"Can't St. John take care of it long enough for Josef to have a meeting with me?" he snarls.

"No." she tells him calmly. "He can't. You are just going to have to wait."

"When Richard was in charge I didn't have to get his permission to enter the states. I'm the head of the most powerful family in Europe and you're treating me like some damn peasant." He growls.

Lance hears the tinkle of Vanessa's laughter through the phone.

He let's go a snarl "How dare you laugh at me!"

"You arrogant ass. I dare because you know damn well I can. Things are just a bit different now that I'm back as head of council." Vanessa answers. "I told you I would hold you responsible for Remi and anything that happened because of him. He almost killed Anna and Mick. I don't like to repeat myself to you but I will, if I have to. If I hear of you or any of your people on this continent and I mean the whole damn continent, I will kill them and then come looking for you. Christophe is the only exception and he and Anna seem to be somewhere I suspect even you won't be able to find them, so don't think you can enlist Christophe to work on this in your behalf." Vanessa listens for a moment her hand is poised to hang up but she stops as he continues.

He tries to calm himself. Threatening Vanessa isn't going to get him anywhere. "Vanessa, all I can tell you is this is very important to me personally. It has nothing to do with the communities on either side of the Atlantic." He stops again for a moment.

She senses he's choosing his words carefully.

"A week will be fine. I believe Josef is the only one that can help me and I'm just anxious to see him." He says as he hangs up.

Vanessa shakes her head. She can't for the life of herself imagine what it is that Lance could possibly think that Josef, and only Josef, could help him with.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef wanders the grounds of the estate but he can only fool himself for so long. Slowly he's making his way down to the lake house. Mick's right. He has to fix this riff with Beth. Somehow he has to make her listen. He has to make her see that he never intended to hurt her.

It's times like this she wishes she could still eat ice cream. Drowning her sorrows in a gallon of chocolate peanut butter sounds awfully good. She gets up and cross to the fridge and pours herself a glass of AB negative. _Oh well, it's not ice cream but it does taste good. _Beth takes her glass of blood and walks out onto the porch. One of the things she loves the most about this house is the huge wrap around porch. When George presented the plans to her and Josef, she picked these plans for this one distinct feature.

George frowned at them. "I had hoped you would pick something else. The porch on this house makes it look somewhat dated. It's not really a very good design. I tried to talk Josef out of putting it in the mix."

Josef leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I knew this was the one you'd like the most it's why I made him include it."

Beth touches her cheek as she remembers that moment. It makes her heart ache. She moves to the table and chair and sits down. She looks out into the night trying not to feel the heartache and sense of betrayal by the people she loves. She shakes her head, feeling like such a damn fool for not recognizing her own father, even if he was a wolf. She's a telepath and she should have sensed him, her emphatic side should have felt the emotions coming from him. She snorts in derision at her abilities. _And here I thought I was learning so much from Hank. Might as well forget that and save us both the time and effort. _

She hears her phone ringing and pulls it from her pocket. She shakes her head as she sees its Vanessa. She flips open her phone. "Did you know?"

"Beth?"

"Yes it's me. Now tell me, did you know?" she says with some impatience.

Vanessa glances across the table at Frank and sighs. "Beth, listen to me carefully. I will answer your question in a minute…."

Beth shakes her head. "No, now."

Josef winces from the darkness. _This should be an interesting conversation._ He moves into the dim light of the porch and walks up the stairs.

Beth glowers at him pointing for him to leave.

He shakes his head slowly and sits down across from her, to wait and see how this goes.

Beth hears Vanessa's voice drop to a low growl. "Listen to me young lady. You remember who you're talking to. I am your grandsire not your love struck sire. If I need to get in my jet and fly across the country to get you to listen to me, I will, but I assure you that when I get there you will most fervently wish you had done as requested in the first place." 

Frank smirks at Vanessa. Turning all the women she has over the years has made her very adept and dealing with an overwrought young vampire.

Beth hears the steel in Vanessa's voice and has no doubt she will carry out the threat. She glances at Josef who nods, confirming her conclusion "Fine. I'll listen."

Quietly Vanessa continues. "Beth, you know we all love you. Nobody did this to hurt you. Yes, I knew Daniel is your father. I didn't know he was coming out to go riding with you. If circumstances had been different, say your father was human and in danger of dying then you would have been told, even if you weren't ready. As it is, he's a werewolf and you're a vampire so everybody has time."

Beth starts to crumble at the thought of Daniel dying before she could get to know him. "Vanessa, why didn't I know him? He's my father. Why didn't I feel something? I'm supposed to be a telepath and an empath. I should have known. I spend all this time training with Hank for nothing. Josef said I should have known."

Josef frowns at the turn this conversation is taking.

Vanessa hears the confusion in Beth's voice. "Beth, Josef is wrong. Listen to me. I know your abilities better than he ever will. Daniel was so far out of context and you have so little experience with werewolves there is no way you could have known." _And you block things you don't want to know._

"What do you mean out of context? I don't understand any of this. Clearly he must have wanted to see me, he must care for me if he came out here every week to go riding with me. Why didn't I feel something? He's my father, I should have known him anywhere."

Vanessa shakes her head hearing the tears in Beth's voice. "Listen to me. Did he wag his tail at you? Did he lick your hand?"

Beth shrugs. "Sure but that's what dogs do."

"Yes, that's what dogs do and it's what werewolves do too." _Especially when they are trying to play dog_. "He was showing you that he loved you in the form he was in and you reacted, as most anyone with your lack of experience dealing with werewolves would do, you patted his head and scratched his ears. Beth, for heavens sake did you ever think your father could be a werewolf? Do you even remember the last time you saw him?"

Beth glances at Josef again as she thinks back to her childhood. "I don't remember him at all. Josef said he disappeared when I was three years old and no I had no idea that he'd become a werewolf. It never would have entered my mind."

"Exactly" Vanessa answers. "Since he was in wolf form you couldn't even read his mind properly."

Beth nods as she remembers, "I tried but I got weird impressions. I didn't push it because I thought he was a dog and didn't want to hurt him."

Vanessa keeps going. She knows she's making progress with Beth at least on this front. "Let me guess. You got some feelings about eating and sleeping."

Beth nods. "Yes, and a quick snap shot of a tall dark haired woman."

"Beth, when they are in animal form they can think like any other human but there are layers to their minds and unless you have done it before you wouldn't know that. You would get to the outward animal part and stop. You wouldn't know to look deeper to find the human. I'm surprised you even got a glimpse of his mate."

Beth takes a deep breath. "So there isn't really any way I could have known. There isn't something wrong with me?"

Vanessa frowns across the table at Frank. The relief in Beth's voice is heartbreaking. _I'm going to kick Josef's ass the next time I see him. _

Josef abruptly stands up, knocking his chair over. Beth glances up at him as he watches her intently.

Beth returns her attention back to Vanessa. "Of course there isn't anything wrong with you. There is absolutely no way that you could have reasonably been expected to know that Daniel was your father. Beth, I'd be surprised if you knew him on sight even in human form. Good grief you were just a baby when he was turned."

"Thank you Vanessa."

"Don't think another thing about it. Just do me one little favor and work things out with Josef and Mick and anyone else who you're mad at. Promise me."

Beth sighs. She really does feel better, a lot less foolish and stupid anyway. "I'll try."

Beth disconnects the phone and stands up. Before she can move Josef has his arms around her tight and he's growling deep in his chest. "I'm sorry."

Beth puts her hand on his chest and pushes but he's holding her so tight she can't escape.

Josef looks down at her. "There is nothing wrong with you. Don't let my stupidity make you think there is."

Beth nods slowly as he reluctantly lets her ease from his arms.

Josef looks down at her. "Are you ready to listen to me?"

Beth snorts. "I did listen to you. I doubt you've got anything else I want to hear." She remembers Vanessa's request to work things out with Josef and shakes her head. _Not yet._

Beth sits back down and goes back to watching the lake in the darkness. Josef leans back in the chair and watches her. "I love you. I did what I thought was best. So shoot me."

"Don't tempt me." Beth murmurs. She gets up intent on going in the house. "I can't sit here while you stare at me. If you're not leaving then I will." As she tries to move past Josef she feels him grab her arm and pull her back. "You're not going anywhere. We are going to work this out."

Beth shakes her head. "No, we're not."

Josef looks over her shoulder and sees the lake. Beth doesn't realize what he's looking at but she knows that look on his face. She pushes on his chest again but this time he doesn't give way.

"I think you need to cool off a bit. It will help clear your head." He growls at her.

Beth realizes his intent. She narrows her eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He shakes his head. "You won't talk this over. You promised me you wouldn't hold things in." He looks at her closely. "Do you remember that?"

Beth shoulders sag a little as she remembers the promise she made him. "This is different, you kept things from me."

Josef nods. "That's right, I did, but do you think I did it to hurt you?"

"No but…." She slaps his chest. "I'm still mad at you."

Josef glances the water again. "Well since you won't let me try and make you understand. What do I have to lose?" He picks Beth up quickly before she can move away and tosses her over his shoulder. She claws at his back and threatens him with bodily harm. He smiles grimly knowing this could go either way. Beth loves the water; it might truly get her to calm down long enough to listen to him or make her even madder.

Beth stills for a second as an idea comes to her. She claws at Josef and wiggles around as if to get free. She needs to get herself in the right position without Josef being aware of it. Josef stands at the end of the dock and starts to peel Beth off his shoulder intent on throwing her into the lake. She smiles to herself as she plants her feet in his stomach. She throws herself back into the lake but grabs on to Josef's arms as she goes. Josef is so surprised by this move he's instantly thrown off balance, her weight throwing both of them into the lake.

Josef breaks the surface, spitting water. He lunges for Beth who is doing the same.

Beth lets out a yelp and quickly swims away as he just misses her ankle.

Josef hears the tinkle of her laughter in the darkness and smiles. He should have seen that coming.

Beth can feel the wet sodden clothing hampering her ability move in the water so she quickly strips.

Josef follows suit and strips off his clothes. He tries to decide whether to give chase or let her come to him. He decides it's time for him to chase the love he wants. There is no moon tonight so the inkiness of the lake could make it tough for even vampire eyes to see. He smiles as he thinks about chasing Beth in the water. He dives into the depths of the water and reaches out to sense Beth's location.

Beth knows this lake far better than Josef. She spends a great deal time swimming here. She knows that she can move about in the end where the stream runs in to the lake and it will be harder for Josef to find her. He'll know about where she is but it won't be so easy for him to actually lay a hand on her. It will give her a moment to think. Despite herself Beth grins. She hates to think Josef did the right thing. She thinks about Vanessa insisting she listen. Vanessa had allied a great deal of her fear and insecurity regarding why she had not known her father. Beth wonders if she should give Josef the same chance. It is hard not be furious with him but if intent has any meaning she knows Vanessa is right. None of them did this to hurt her. Before this goes any farther there is one thing she has to do first.

Mick

Mick sits up quickly and slams a door in his mind shut. He hopes like hell Beth didn't see it or feel it. This is one of the few times he doesn't want her to know what he's doing. _Yes? Have you forgiven me?_ He asks the question without thinking it through and suddenly is afraid of the answer.

_Was there really any doubt? _He can see her smile in his mind._ Of course I've forgiven you. We will have to have a few more words and I am still a bit mad at you but yes, I've forgiven you._

Relief floods his emotions. Then a thought occurs to him. This conversation feels different. Not wrong but different. _Can Josef hear us?_

_No_

_Beth, you haven't pulled away from him, have you? I remember…._

Beth nods. She also remembers. _You and I have both done that to each other and we've both learned one thing, it hurts a hell of a lot. I will never willingly do that to you again. I have never done that to Josef and I would hate to start now. He just can't hear this conversation. I need you to know it's going to be all right. _

_Then you'll forgive us both?_

_Yes, but Josef and I still need to work a few things out. Mick?_

He hears her hesitate.

_Yes?_

_What are you hiding from me?_

He relaxes. He knows he can keep her out of his mind but he doesn't need her thinking he's still hiding important things from her. _A present. Something I've been working on for you. It's not done yet, but soon. It needs to be a surprise or it won't be near as good._

_A present for me? When can I have it? _

He grins knowing it really is going to be all right. _I'll be ready to give it to you in a couple days at the most._

_Cool. Mick I have to go now. Josef and I still need to work on a couple of things. _He can see her shrug in his minds eye. _You know how it is with us._

He smiles. _Yes, baby, I know. I love you._

_I love you too._

Mick sighs and he feels the conversation break. He leans over and picks up her surprise. He smiles and begins again to work to get it just right.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome and desired.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence. **

**A/N: This is one of those chapters that's rated M for a reason.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef circles the area of the lake where he senses Beth. The lake is so inky dark it's his only way of finding her.

Beth braces her feet against a large rock. She can't see Josef but she knows he's very close. She pushes off of the rock as hard as she can and hopes she doesn't run into him as she tries to get up enough speed to get past him.

Josef senses movement in the water and puts himself in the path of what he hopes, is Beth.

She sees Josef at the last possible moment. He's treading water, waiting with open arms to catch her. She quickly twists and tries to power her way around him. She thinks she's made it until she feels a hand close around her ankle. He feels her twist again trying to free herself. His grip starts to slip and he lets go of her. He's afraid that he'll break a bone in her leg if he closes his grip hard enough to hold on to her. While she would heal quickly it would still hurt like hell and causing her more pain isn't the plan.

Beth feels Josef let go and swims as hard as she can in hopes of evading him.

Josef turns quickly and picks up the chase again.

She knows it won't take long for him to catch her.

He slowly herds her to the shallow end of the lake.

Finally Beth stands up, the water around her thighs. She scowls at Josef. "You're no fun." As she says as she tries to kick water at him.

Josef smiles at her. If she's complaining that he's no fun then his best guess is that she's about done being mad at him. "What makes you think I'm done chasing you?"

Beth grins at him. "Because I said so. You can't chase me if I don't run."

He takes a step towards her. "Well maybe you better reconsider."

Beth snorts "hmmph. Or what, you're going to spank me?"

Josef laughs. "Not a bad idea, though it might sting a bit on your bare bottom."

"You wouldn't…." she stops abruptly remembering that she said those very words to him just before he threw her in the lake.

Josef smiles widely and takes a couple more steps towards Beth.

She sees how easily his extra height makes it for him to walk in the water. She also sees the grin on his face and the desire in his eyes. She laughs and lets out a scream as she runs towards the shore. It's not far but it's hard running with the water still so high on her legs.

Josef only takes a few strides to catch her. He sweeps her up into his arms and walks to the shore. He gently sets her down. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her.

Hesitantly at first Beth returns the kiss.

Josef can feel her holding back from him just a little. He breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes. He takes her hand and begins to lead her back to the house. "Come on. Let's finish this."

Beth pulls him back. "It's ok…"

He shakes his head. "No, it's not, but it will be."

Beth hears the relief in his voice and scowls at him. "Josef, you can't possibly think I was going to leave you."

He looks over his shoulder at her. "I think it was probably touch and go." He tugs on her arm again. "We need to get through the rest of this. I need you to forgive me."

She gently holds his arm. "I have."

Josef shakes his head. "Are you sure?"

She sees there is no arguing him out of this. She holds his hand as he leads her back up to the house.

Beth watches as Josef goes into the house and brings her a large beach towel. "Here, wrap this around you. I can't do this with you naked."

She wants to laugh as she notices Josef is wearing a pair of low-slung jeans from the stash of clothing they all keep down here and all she gets is a towel.

"Sit down, I'll get us both a glass." He tells her

Beth nods. "Sounds good."

She sighs as Josef hands her the glass and sits down across from her. She sips the blood and feels it warm her. She can feel Josef watching her.

She knows he's right. They have to get the rest of this out. "I know you said you didn't think I was ready but that can't be all of it. Why didn't you tell me?"

He can hear the plea in her voice for him to help her to understand. "There was no question about it when you were still human. You knew about us, that was bad enough."

Beth nods. "I get that. I can understand you and my father protecting the pack but Josef, later why didn't you tell me later?"

Josef sets his glass down on the table. "Beth, it was out of the question in the first two years after you were turned. You were so volatile that it was just not a possibility."

Beth holds up three fingers. "Then explain the last three years. Why not tell me when Mick found out about his connection to Katrina's clan? It would have been a perfect time."

Josef shakes his head "Would you have wanted your father, his mate and two small children in Nicky's sights?"

Beth's hand involuntarily covers her mouth in horror. The thought of that psycho being around anyone's family is terrifying. She just shakes her head.

"Me either. At first we had no idea what we were dealing with but Nicky was killing wolves and vamps. He hated you. If he had found out about Daniel you could be sure he would have used them to get at you. In addition if I had told you about Daniel you would have wanted to talk to him and he would have wanted to be apart of it. That just couldn't happen. Daniel knows about Nicky now, and about most of the things we've faced but I always tell him after it's over. It pisses him off but it keeps the pack out of it." Josef gives her a rueful look. "The other thing I don't need is a pissed off werewolf meddling in vampire affairs to try and protect his daughter. Shit. He'd drag the whole damn pack into it, and what a mess that would be." Josef leans forward and takes her hands in his. "Beth the truth is I probably could have found a safe time and place to tell you about Daniel. I can give you all kinds of excuses as to why I didn't but the bottom line is I need you to try and understand that I love you and I did what I thought was best."

She shakes her head "You should have told me."

"Maybe, but think about this, you and I aren't the only ones involved in this. Daniel had to be ready to tell you and I don't think he was." Josef holds up his hand when she begins to speak. "Not because he doesn't love you or because he doesn't want to know you but because I think he felt like this had to be something you were reaching for. Beth in all the years I've known you, you have never mentioned your father or seemed interested in the least as to what happened to him, until now. Daniel asked me about it several times over the years and I told him the truth. You just never mentioned him so he thought it was better if he stayed a ghost of the past, hence the stray dog act. He didn't want to upset your life but he couldn't stay completely out of it either."

Still holding his hands Beth puts her head down on her knees. He notes that at least she's not crying. He stands up and gathers her into his arms. "I'm sorry baby, I really am. I would have done anything to spare you this pain."

Beth looks up into his face and sees there is still a shadow in his eyes. _To hell with that_. She reaches up and brings his face down to hers and kisses him deeply.

Josef needs little encouragement. He can feel the last of the barriers between them dropping, and the trust returning.

Beth feels his tongue tasting her skin as he licks and nips his way down her neck and she shivers. He buries his face in her hair and inhales her scent. He pulls away and grins at her. "You smell like the lake."

"And you don't?" She runs a finger across his jaw. "Maybe we should move this to a nice soapy shower."

Josef sweeps her up in his arms. "Excellent idea."

He sets her down once again when they reach the bathroom.

Beth reaches up. She lightly traces his lips with her finger.

He captures her finger with his mouth and nips the end of it.

Beth feels the pin prick of one of his fangs and feels him suck the small bit of blood that comes out before it the cut seals back up.

She moans and looks into his eyes.

He cups her bottom and pulls her tight against him.

Beth can feel his hard body pressed against her. She loves the feel of his bare chest under her hands.

Josef pulls at the towel. He needs to feel her skin but it stays in place. He quickly spots the end of the towel Beth tucked in between her breasts to keep the towel in place. He tugs on it once and smiles as it drops away.

"Much better." Josef growls as he takes her in his arms.

Beth pushes gently on his chest. "Oh, no you don't."

Before Josef can move she grabs the button of his jeans and pulls. The button gives way with a tug. Beth pulls down the zipper. She smiles as the jeans fall to the floor. "Ah, commando."

He reaches behind her into the shower and turns on the water. "Get in."

The husky tone of the desire in his voice makes her instantly turn to liquid heat. She takes his hand and pulls him in behind her. She starts to turn to face him and he holds her tight. Josef leans in and nuzzles her ear, one arm encircling her waist. "Stay where you are." he whispers in her ear.

He reaches behind him and flips the switch above the shower handles and instantly the showerhead on the opposite wall turns on. Beth leans her head back and enjoys the spray hitting them from two directions. She smiles at Josef over her shoulder

Josef leans her back until she's directly under the water. When she's thoroughly soaked, she tries to look over her shoulder at him again.

"Let me do this for you." He whispers to her.

Beth nods. She feels Josef's hands gather her hair up and he begins slowly to work the shampoo into her hair. His hands make their way up to her scalp. Josef swears she's purring with delight as he wash her hair. She feels his fingers massaging her scalp and moving down to rub the base of her skull. A moan escapes her and Josef smiles with satisfaction. He leans her back under the water and continues to massage the soap out of her hair.

Beth tries again to try and turn to face him and again he stops her. "Not done yet."

He's produced a washcloth and a bar of soap.

He takes the soapy washcloth and begins to slowly caress her body.

Beth moans as she feels the washcloth slowly move across her nipples.

Josef smiles. He's holding her so tight against him she can feel every hard surface of his body pressed against her. "Like that do you?" He whispers in her ear.

She gave him a half smile. "Loved it is more like it, but I want to turn around. I want to hold you." She smirks at him. "All of you."

Josef body smolders at her admission. He lets out a low growl but returns to washing her body. Beth sighs and closes her eyes. She decides to just enjoy the pampering.

Josef works his way slowly over her back and shoulders. He smiles as he caresses her perfectly shaped bottom.

Beth tries to look behind her. He senses her looking at him and smiles. "What can I say, some parts of you just captivate me."

Josef continues down her legs. When he gets to the backs of her knees he smiles as he feels a shiver of pleasure run through her body. Once done with the back of her he stands and snuggles close to her once again.

Beth looks down as his soapy hands minus the washcloth move across her breasts. Beth lets out a growl of frustration and turns in his arms.

Josef tries to stop her, forgetting that soapy hands make it tough to hold anyone tight.

Beth reaches up and grabs him by the scruff on the neck and pulls him into a deep kiss. "I want you, now." She growls at him.

Josef leers at her. "You do?" he asks in mock surprise. "But I'm not done."

"Yes, you are."

He leans down and whispers in her ear. "Say it."

"Mine." She says breathlessly in response.

That one word conveys so much between them. The man and the vamp, agree completely. _Yes, mine._ And he begins to plunder her mouth with great abandon. As he kisses her he walks her backwards. Beth feels her back come in contact with the wall. Then she feels Josef come in contact with her front. Josef laces her fingers in his and presses both their hands against the wall above Beth's head. He continues kissing her, slowly moving down her neck to the spot where her neck and shoulder meet. He sinks his fangs into her, tasting her blood.

Beth bucks against him and moans. He lets go of her hands so his can continue roaming her body.

She reaches down between them and grasps his erection.

He throws his head back and let's his inner vampire voices his appreciation of her actions.

Beth looks up into crystal blue vampire eyes. She watches as he ducks his head and renews his attention to her, this time he begins nipping and licking first one breast than the other. Her nipples become hard at his attention. Her body arches towards him, begging for more.

He places his hands on her bottom and lifts. Beth smiles and guides him to her entrance. She wraps both legs around his waist.

Josef feels the soft warmth of her wrapped around him as he enters her. He wraps one arm around for support and braces the other against the wall above her head. Beth holds him tight with her legs. She sinks her fangs into his neck and tastes his blood filling her mouth. She hears a low rumble deep from inside him as he begins to move against her. She continues to drink, feeling his hard body moves against her.

Josef can feel her feasting on his blood and it sends him into a frenzy of desire. He swings her around and lays her down on the floor. The movement forces Beth to stop drinking. She looks up at him from her place on the floor and opens herself wider for him. Josef moves quickly to fill her once again. As he gains control and moves against her, wanting her to feel all the love and desire he has for her.

Beth arches her back off the floor as he moves against her. She meets him thrust for thrust, both of them lost in a frenzy of desire.

Josef feels her begin to spasm as she comes apart around him. She stretches up her neck, opening it up, inviting him to take her blood.

"Mine." He growls before his fangs pierce her neck and he spills into her.

"Yes." She returns as she sinks her fangs into his shoulder.

Josef licks the marks in her neck lapping like cat at the last of her blood. He lays his forehead against her shoulder not wanting to move but knowing that Beth is probably not that comfortable pinned against the hard floor. He leans back and looks down at her. "You ok?"

She snickers at him. "I'm surprised we're not drowning. I'm sure I have the imprint of the drain on my butt. Other than that, yea I'm great."

He grins at her. "Sorry about that….wanted…..more of you."

She lightly caresses his face. "I hope you always feel that way."

He begins to move away from her. "Come on lets get you up and get the drain imprint off that delicious bottom of yours."

Beth laughs as he helps her up. He turns her around and whistles.

"What? Do I really have an imprint on my butt?" she asks as she tries to look behind her at him.

He caresses her bottom. "Nope. Just the same beautiful bottom I've come to know and love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance paces back and forth, worry etched in his eyes. Jelena enters the room and he sighs with relief. "Where have you been?"

Jelena watches him carefully. "I went into town. I needed to pick up a few things. I also needed to check on my men and make sure they are not sleeping at the gate. I'm still captain of the guard."

The growl that emanates from him makes her jump. "Calm down. I was perfectly safe."

He roughly grabs her and holds her close. "You don't know that."

She nods against him. "You know it's true. Kaida never strikes during the day. She always waits for night."

"This contract has gone on for a month now. She may decide the only way to get to you is to strike during the day. Especially when you're so fool hardy with your safety." He growls

She jerks away from him. With his superior strength he could hold her against her will but to what end? She's a werewolf and his edge on her in speed and strength is nothing compared to the hold she has over his heart. He shakes his head. Whoever thought he would be felled to his knees by a tall beautiful blue eyed werewolf.

"Well we better come up with something because I'm not living like this forever. I can't live like a prisoner."

Lance strikes the wall with frustration. "I've had no luck at all in tracking her. My men either don't come back or they come back empty handed. Even your pack hasn't been able to find her. She's like a damn ghost. There is only one other option. Are you ready to fly to the states? We'll leave early Friday morning and land in California at about twilight. We can go straight to Kostan's." It galls Lance no end to ask Josef for help but he doesn't see any other way around it.

Jelena moves to his arms. She looks up at him. "What if he won't help us?"

Lance looks at her grimly. "I'm not the only one to have something to lose. I spent a lot of years making people do what I want. Josef's no different than anyone else. I just need to use the right lever."

"Will you call the American head of council back? What did you say her name is, Vanessa? She must be very powerful to keep you out of the country."

"Yes, Vanessa….is very old and very dangerous." He snorts. "She is also Kostan's sire, which makes this whole thing all the more tricky. I'm not going to call. Vanessa said a week and Friday will be a week. I'll not be put off again. I'll take them both at their word and we'll leave Friday morning."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I have stuff coming up in R/L. I may not post next week. Have to wait and see…..Please don't give up. I will be back.**

**Comments always make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beth finds Robert at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. She cocks her head at him. "Robert?"

He looks at her a little sheepishly. "Beth, I just wanted to apologize."

Beth stops him. "It's ok. Please don't worry about it. I feel terrible about last night. You're always going to be in an awkward position when you're stuck between Josef and me. I understand why you didn't say anything and I'm sorry for snarling at you."

Robert smiles and leans over. He kisses her cheek. "Thank you for understanding."

Beth smiles, glad to have one more bridge mended. "Have you seen Mick and Josef?"

Robert sees the smile on her face and relaxes. It seems he's not the only one who's been forgiven. "I believe they are both in the study."

Beth enters the study and finds Josef pouring a glass of blood for himself and Mick. As she moves to Mick she turns to Josef. "I'll take one of those since you're pouring."

Josef nods. "Of course." He tells her with a grin.

Beth walks over to Mick and pulls him forward and kisses him.

Mick pulls her into his arms and gently rocks back and forth. She holds him tight. The relationship she has with Mick is so painful when they are at odds that she knows he needs to holder as much as she needs to hold him.

Mick grins down at her. "I'm glad everything is ok."

Beth rolls her eyes. "Of course it is."

Beth steps back from Mick. She turns to Josef. "but I need to say something to both of you."

Both men watch her warily not knowing where this is going. Josef hands her the glass of blood. "Drink up first."

Beth does as requested and moves to the couch. She waits for them to join her.

Beth taps the arm of the couch with her finger and looks at both of them. "No more. No more keeping things from me. I know that both of you have stuff…..business stuff…..history…things that don't really matter to me in the scheme of things." She looks off in the distance for a moment. "That's not really what I'm talking about….unless one of your 'histories' comes back to haunt us and then I want to know as soon as you know it's going to be a problem. This thing with my father…..it really hit hard that the two of you kept it from me." She smiles softly at the two of them. "Even if it was with the best of intentions. This is my life. I have a right to know something so important."

Josef takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "I can't promise you anything." He reaches out and takes her hand. "Beth, I can give it my best shot to do as requested but I'm being honest with you when I tell you in the end if I think there is a good reason to not tell you something…" he shrugs. "I'm not going to. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is."

Beth closes her eyes. "Some times you are so infuriating." She growls out between clenched teeth. She pulls her hand away from him.

"Listen, I will consider the options and do the best I can but, that's all I can do." Josef glances at Mick who has a somewhat pained expression.

Beth opens her eyes and watches Mick. "Mick?"

He shrugs. "I'm with Josef. I can't promise to tell you something if I think it's going to put you danger. You have to admit if you thought some information was going to endanger either of us you would keep it to yourself as well."

Beth scowls at him. "I see your point. Can we agree that it's got to be an extreme reason, such as keeping one of us from some kind of danger?"

Josef nods reluctantly. "I can shoot for that but…."

Beth rolls her eye, knowing in the end Josef will always do what he thinks is best. She glances at Mick.

He looks at her thoughtfully. "Yes, I think I can agree to that."

Beth relaxes knowing this is about the best she's going to get from the pair. "Just remember, I'm not human and I'm not a fledgling. No excuses from here on out. Now I'm going to give you both a chance to clear the air. Is there anything else, anything at all that concerns me that you haven't told me?"

She catches the quick glance between them and sighs. They look like two little boys caught filching cookies. If she weren't trying to stay dead serious about this she'd laugh at them both. "What is it?"

Mick and Josef exchange another look. Mick shrugs and Josef nods.

"We were advised not to tell you." Mick tells her.

"By who? Not Vanessa?" Beth asks

Josef shakes his head. "No, Vanessa doesn't know anything about this. Quentin told us it was best if we didn't tell you."

Beth stands up and walks across the room. She turns to them and both men can see fury in her eyes. "That damn head doctor? You two took advice from the shrink?"

Mick nods staying silent.

Beth tilts her head thinking about it for a minute. She takes a moment to calm herself. Blowing up every time one of them tells her something she doesn't like doesn't help maters. She moves back to the couch and sits down. "Tell me. I don't care what he said or what is going on. I need to know what it is.."

Josef sighs and tells Beth about Sissy and her reaction to Josef.

Beth sits back heavily. "Wow." She looks at the two of them in concern. "That must have freaked the two of you out pretty badly."

Mick nods remembering trying to break the door down when Remi had him locked up. "Which is why we took Quentin's advice and didn't tell you about Sissy. It sounded like the right thing to do at the time."

Beth smiles as she remembers her imaginary friend. "I use to dream about Sissy, even before Coraline. Sissy always fought the monsters under the bed. So I need to stay away from hypnotists, is that right?"

Josef nods. "Yes, he was quite clear in saying that Sissy would probably never make another appearance if you weren't hypnotized."

Beth sighs. "So that's it, that's everything?"

Both men smile at her. "Yes, that's it." Josef tells her.

"Good. Now you can both help me figure out what the hell I'm going to do about Daniel."

Mick leans back and studies her. "I think that's pretty easy. You go riding on Tuesday but this time you take two horses and Daniel rides Kingston."

Josef scowls but remains silent.

Beth snorts and grins at the look on his face.

Mick looks between them. "What's his problem?"

Beth rolls her eyes. "You know how he is about his cars, well he's just as bad about Kingston."

Josef shrugs. "I'd rather no one rode him but me."

"Riiiiggghhht." Beth smirks at him

Josef snorts "Ok, and Beth…some times, but nobody else. Horses are like cars. They can be ruined in the wrong hands."

"Is that why I never get to go ridding?" Mick asks in mock anger.

Beth sits up straight and narrows her eyes at him. "We'll get you a horse. I'll teach you to ride. Oh, it will be so much fun."

Mick looks at her in horror. "I was kidding. I've never been on a horse. I don't know the first thing about them."

Beth is practically bouncing up and down in her chair. "No, no. Don't you back out now. I want to teach you to ride."

"Beth, I was kidding. You do not want to teach me to ride." Mick tells her again.

"Yes, I do." She turns to Josef. "Do you think you could ask Mr. Hudson if he has another horse ready? We need to have another horse. Mick needs to learn to ride."

Mick looks at Josef pleading with his eyes for Josef to say no.

Josef is so happy to see Beth smiling and laughing again he doesn't care if Mick has to learn to ride or not. Josef laughs. "I'll check. I'm sure we can work something out."

Mick hurriedly decides to change the subject. He turns to Josef "So if Daniel can't ride Kingston what do you propose?"

Josef smiles softly at Beth "First things first. Do you want to get to know him?"

Beth nods. "Yea, I really do. I've always felt like there was a little piece of my life missing. I remember when I was very little making up stories about how he was off doing dangerous things as a spy or other stories to explain why he left us. Later as I was growing up I spent so many years with my mom telling me to forget about him, that he was gone, I actually did try to forget him for most of my life. It's time to fix that."

Josef nods. "That's good but there are some things you need to consider, like Angie and the boys. Daniel would probably never say this to you, but they really are a package deal. I know pack mates and Daniel will never truly be happy unless he can bring you, Angie and the boys together as some sort of family. So if you take Daniel into your life, at some point you're going to have to deal with Angie and the boys, not to mention the new baby."

Beth stares into the distance for a moment thinking about the things that Josef told her about Angie. "It sounds to me, that she would have taken me on as part of her family without a second thought." She looks at Josef and he nods. "So yea, I think I can do the same." She giggles. "You know I was never all that hot about having kids of my own but it might be kind of fun to spoil someone else's kids."

Josef rolls his eyes and laughs. "One of those boys has to grow up and be the next Alpha. Don't make too much of a mess of them."

Beth suddenly sobers. "I don't want to just sit in the park or meet him alone. It would be too awkward and uncomfortable and I'd feel better if you guys were there. I think I need a little moral support." _What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm a disappointment? What if I don't like him?_

Mick grins. "I bet he plays poker. We could have a poker night."

Beth smiles thinking about it. "I like that. I wonder if his….Angie plays cards. I'd sort of like to meet them both. It would probably be less weird for him to have someone here he's comfortable with. Then if it goes ok, maybe we could set something up later so I could meet the boys."

Josef snorts. "I'm be amazed of Angie didn't play cards. Even if she doesn't I'm sure she wouldn't mind tagging along and hanging out. If that's what you want, I'll set it up for Friday night but we better put another chair at the table."

"For?" Beth asks

Josef snorts "For Rafe. I think I told you that he's Daniel's bodyguard. Daniel will force the issue and come without him if he has to, but it's better if we just make allowances for him and invite him.…"

Beth smiles "Is he big and mean and scary?"

Josef shrugs. "I've never found him to be any of those things, but let's not let appearances deceive us. He's all of those things if he has to be, they all are." Josef smiles "But then so are we."

Beth nods her agreement. "The more the merrier. I think all of that sounds like a good idea. I'll ask Robert if he can get with chef and figure out some snack food for them. So, you'll call him?"

Josef looks at his watch. "Well, it's pretty early for the daytime dwellers so I'll call tonight when we get up. How's that sound?"

"Good." Beth nods. "Real good."

Mick glances at her sideways when he hears the tension in her voice. He shakes his head. Beth is not normally high strung but he has a hunch this could be hard for her to deal with. He decides he better wait until later after Josef has talked to Daniel and see how Josef thinks Beth is handling things.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef flips the lid of his freezer up. He intentionally set his internal clock to wake up earlier than is their norm. He told Beth he would call Daniel tonight but in truth he wants to call now, before she gets up. This is a conversation he needs to have without her listening in. He quickly showers and gets dressed. He nudges his mental connection with Beth and finds it muddy. He relaxes. That means she's still asleep. He has a quick visit with the girls and sits down at his desk. He brings up Daniel's number and hopes he answers.

Daniel looks down and sees Josef's name on the screen of his phone. He glances at Angie. "Cross your fingers."

Angie nods and smiles reassuringly at him. "It will be alright."

Daniel nods and answers the phone. "Josef does she want to see me?"

Josef hesitates "Yes, but I'm getting the feeling she's on a bit of an emotional roller coaster. I'm pretty sure she's scared you won't like her. Unfortunately I didn't handle certain aspects of this correctly in the beginning and she got the idea that there was something wrong with her because she didn't recognize you."

Daniel scowls at Angie as he talks to Josef. "Why would she expect to recognize me? She hasn't seen me in human form since she was a baby."

Josef frowns at the wall. "That was in part my fault and Vanessa straightened things out but I still think that there is a little girl inside of her wondering why she wouldn't know her own father. It's not logical but there it is. I just want you to be prepared if it takes a little while for her to put all this together emotionally. Like I said, she's also afraid you won't like her."

Daniel shakes his head. "I won't like her? She forgets, I've spent time with her, even though she didn't know it was me. People show who they really are to animals. She's wonderful and I love her. I just hope she likes me." Daniel says.

"She will. I'm sure of it. I just need you to know that she's unsure of all of this and go slow with her."

"I can do that. Where does she want to meet?" Daniel asks

"Actually Mick had what I think is a pretty good idea. He suggested we have a poker party."

Daniel sits up straight "I'll be there. Just tell me when and where."

"Wait there's more. Beth would also like to invite Angie and Rafe as well. She thought you would feel more comfortable if you brought them along."

"That's nice of her. I'm sure Angie and Rafe would be more than happy to come to a poker party. I take it this is at your place?" Daniel smiles as Angie nods her agreement.

"Yes, this Friday night. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, of course. We'll be there."

"Good. I'll let Beth know you accepted."

Josef disconnects and looks up as Mick walks through the door.

"That Daniel?" Mick asks as he pours himself a glass of B positive.

Josef frowns. "Yes, What are you doing up so early?"

Mick shrugs. "I knew you'd call Daniel before Beth got up. I wanted to know what he said so we can gauge her reaction. She was kind of strung out last night. I'm a little worried about her. She may need a little moral support."

Josef leans back in his chair and signals his agreement. "She's going to want to know right away what Daniel said, which is fine, since he accepted, but I'm worried that it's a week away. Let's try and keep an eye on her. I have meetings the next two nights. I can cancel them if need be but they've been scheduled for a month and I hate to."

Mick thinks about the stake out he has planned. "Yea, my next couple of nights are pretty full as well." He looks at Josef and shrugs. "This could be all for nothing. She may be just fine once she knows Daniel has accepted."

Josef nods. "Let's hope. But just in case I'll talk to Robert about letting us know if she seems off to him or he sees any signs of trouble."

"That's a good idea. If she's really having a problem one of us can see what we can do about cutting out of work early."

Josef nods. "Yes, works for me." Hesitantly Josef continues. "While we have a moment, I want to tell you that I think Beth is right. You need to learn to ride."

Mick sighs. "Why?"

"Several reasons, the least of them is that it will make Beth happy to teach you. You've taught her a great deal about self-defense. I think it's time she got to return the favor. In addition, the more skills you have, no matter how trivial they seem at the time, the more likely you are to stay alive." Josef laughs as he sees the resignation on Mick's face. Mick knows he has no chance when both Josef and Beth have an idea in their heads. "Do this for her she'll love it." Josef claps Mick on the back and smirks at him. "Plus there are some nice side benefits when you go riding with Beth."

Mick quickly understands and smiles. "Well, if you put it that way. I guess I could do it for Beth."

Josef laughs. "Yea, for Beth."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel hangs up the phone and grins at Angie. "We're set for Friday night. Get one of your screwy sisters to baby sit."

Angie starts to make a retort about her sisters not being screwy but they both turn as Rafe enters Daniel's office. "Where are you going? Why do you need a baby sitter?"

Daniel is glad that Beth invited Rafe. Arguing with him over this would be a pain in the ass. "You, me and Angie are going to Josef's Friday night to play poker with them and get to know Beth."

Rafe snorts. "Are you going to tell the pack about Beth? You're not going to be able to keep this a secret very long and it would be better if it came from you."

Daniel nods. "I'm sure you're right but it's not going to be easy. I think the best thing would probably be to call a two-part conclave. We'll meet in at the long house Saturday night. First the elders and then go over it again with the adult pack members. I'll get it out of the way all in one night."

Rafe nods. "You know I'll back you up but what are you going to do if they don't take it well? How much blood are you going to be willing to spill?"

Daniel shrugs and glances at Angie. "None. This is my family, it's not about the pack. I would fight if the challenge were over power, money, anything but Beth. This isn't negotiable and if enough of them are set against it I'm not going to kill half the pack to keep the rest. Ang and I have already talked this over. We'll walk away. I can't abandon Beth again, and I can't leave Angie. If the pack is that dead sent against my relationship with Beth it won't be safe for Angie and the boys anyway. So, I'll step down and take them with me. We'll go packless until we figure out what we're going to do."

Rafe turns quickly to look at Angie. The thought of being packless is inconceivable to a born wolf. Unlike Daniel Rafe and Angie have never known any other life. The safety and protection of the pack is all they have ever known. For Angie to walk away from her sisters and her father is almost unimaginable. At least Rafe has no blood ties left. He begins to express his thoughts and Angie quickly gives him a terse shake of her head. His mouth shuts quickly and he glances at Daniel to see if he has picked up on his distress. To his relief Daniel has his back to them as he digs through the mini fridg for some ice for his drink. Rafe quickly composes himself and makes a decision. "If you go I'm going with you. I won't stay. There won't be any point in sticking around watching them go back to the old ways." _Besides Marcus will hunt me down and kill me himself if I let anything happen to any of you before everyone comes to their senses._

Daniel turns back from the fridge and shakes his head. "You can't do that. You need to stay with the pack. They'll be in bad enough shape with their alpha walking away; they'll need some strong leadership. The worse the vacuum in leadership is the worse the blood letting is going to be when they start jostling for a new alpha." He glances at Rafe. "You could be alpha. I know it's not what you want but still…you could do it."

Rafe snorts. "To hell with that. I have no interest in being Alpha. They need good leadership and they won't get it without you. If there was anyone else qualified you'd of already given them the job." Rafe laughs. "You know there are a fair amount of the pack that will follow you anywhere so what's to stop us from starting a new pack?"

Daniel shakes his head. "I don't want to tear the pack apart."

"Some of us won't think it's much of a pack without you." Rafe grumbles

Daniel takes a deep breath. "Let's just see how it goes first. We'll go to Josef's on Friday night and then Saturday night I'll let the pack in on my family situation. We can decide anything else after that."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence. **

**A/N: This one is rated M for a reason.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Three Days Later._

Mick looks over the wrap up paperwork for his latest case. _You know a stake out works when you catch the bad guys in the act_. He looks up as Robert enters the room. He can feel Robert's agitation, which would be funny since nothing ruffles Robert but it's also somewhat alarming that something apparently has. "Robert? What's wrong?"

He looks at Mick totally exasperated. "Josef's at the office…I know that both of you are busy…..I told Josef I'd keep an eye on her but..…I thought I could handle her but….I don't want to hurt her feelings….Mick you've got to do something before I lose the entire staff."

Mick gets up and crosses the room. He pours Robert a drink and hands it to him. He has a hunch he knows who 'she' is but he needs to hear the whole story. "Now start at the beginning. Who is this she, who I have to do something about?"

Robert throws down the drink in one gulp and looks at Mick a little calmer and more than a little embarrassed. "Beth, that's who. Look Mick, you know I love that girl like she's family but if you don't get her out of the kitchen the chef is going to quit. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find someone to cook for the girls, who is human and that Josef trusts? It's not easy and if I have to replace him it's going to be a nightmare. On top of that she's driving the cleaning crew crazy." Robert sees Mick's skepticism.

"We thought she might have a few qualms about meeting Daniel but this sounds a little extreme." Mick tells him.

"You and Josef don't' know what it's been like the last two days around here because you've both been at work, but ever since Josef told Beth that Daniel was coming on Friday…At first she wasn't too bad but the closer we get to Friday…."

Mick sighs. "She's probably pretty nervous."

Robert nods. "I know she is and I understand it but still, understanding it won't help if the whole staff quits. Please Mick, do something. She's driving the chef crazy with her menu revisions and she keeps pointing at dust that only she can see and complaining that the cleaners 'missed a spot.'"

Robert has such a pained expression on his face Mick almost burst out laughing. "Alright, where is she?"

Robert points to the door. "She's in the kitchen changing the menu again."

As Mick rounds the corner he hears the chef yelling in French. Mick has a few French swear words left over from WWII and knows that it's a good thing Beth only has her rudimentary high school French to try and understand him. What Mick sees when he enters the room, is the chef shaking a large kitchen knife at Beth and continuing to swear at her. Beth is stamping her foot and yelling right back. Mick stands behind her and gently in circles her in his arms. He puts his chin on the top of her head. "Problem?"

Beth looks up at him. "He won't let me pick out what I want served for my dad and his friends. He's being difficult. He keeps shaking that knife and swearing at me."

Mick smirks at her. "How do you know he's swearing at you? You don't know any French."

Beth snorts. "I know that tone in any language."

"Mr. St. John, please get her out of my kitchen." The chef pleads. "She is driving me crazy. She changes the menu and changes the menu and again changes the menu."

Mick looks down at Beth. "Is that right?"

Beth shakes her head. "No. He's exaggerating. I've only changed it a couple of times."

The chef slams down his knife and walks away mumbling about crazy women.

Mick turns Beth around in his arms. "hhhmmm…..I never realized the chef was that difficult to work with. Maybe you should have Josef fire him?"

Beth's mouth drops open and Mick does everything he can to keep from laughing. She recovers and looks at the floor. He hears her mumble something.

"What was that?" Mick asks

Beth looks up at him. "No, I mean, I don't want him fired."

"Then what do you want?" He quietly asks her.

He watches as the tears spring forward in her eyes. "I don't know but I want them to like it. I want them to want to come back." Beth leans her head against his chest.

Mick hugs her tight. "Ah, sweetheart, it's going to be ok. I promise. Let Robert and the chef do their jobs. Let them decide what to serve, just like they do when we have company, it will be just fine. I bet they wouldn't even mind a couple of suggestions as long as it's only a couple and you make up your mind and stick to it."

Mick moves Beth back so he can see her face. He gently wipes the tears from her eyes with his thumbs. "Are you going to be all right? There's still a few more days to go."

Beth takes a shuttering breath and nods.

"No more terrorizing the chef and the cleaning staff?" Mick asks

"No…but…"

Mick braces himself for more tears as it looks like she's going to cry again. "I know, you want everything to be perfect."

She nods. "I've never had a dad before…and I'm scared he won't like me."

Mick holds her tight and rubs her back. "Beth, don't do this to yourself. He's going to like you just fine." He looks down at her and smiles. "How could anyone fail to love you?"

She slaps softly at his chest. "You're bias, but thank you."

Mick hears Robert behind them. He enters the kitchen and faces Beth. He takes her hands in his. "Do you trust me?"

Beth nods trying her best not to cry as Robert continues. "We all know, how much this means to you. I promise you the staff and I will do everything we can to make this a great get together."

Beth glances at Mick. He can see from the look on her face, that now she's feeling embarrassed and foolish. "I'm going to my room." She mumbles

The two men watch her leave. "I'm with Josef. I'd like to kick Daniel's ass for putting her through this. I hate to see her so upset." Robert growls.

Mick nods. "Agree. I think it's time for her present, that will make her happy, at least in the short term."

Beth wanders up to her room, trying hard not to think about what an idiot she's being. She tries to convince herself that Mick's right and everything will turn out all right. She strips down to her panties and puts on a T-shirt. She's just finished brushing her hair out when she hears music coming from the French doors that open up to her balcony. She smiles and slowly walks towards the door. She looks over the balcony. Mick is playing his guitar and singing Clapton's _Wonderful Tonight_. Beth lets out a cry of delight. It's such a wonderful surprise to have Mick serenade her. She's been trying for years to get him to pick up his guitar again. She sits on the balcony and watches him as the words wash over her. _And the wonder of it all, Is that you just don't realize, How much I love you._

As the song fades away she smiles down at him. Before she can compliment him he begins another song. Beth listens closely to his rich voice.

_And I don't want the world to see me / Cause I don't think that they'd understand / When everything's made to be broken /I just want you to know who I am_

This time when he finishes he smiles up at her.

"Thank you. That was beautiful." She wiggles a finger at him and smiles.

Mick smiles back. He lightly grasps the guitar by the neck and leaps to her balcony, landing softly next to her. He leans the guitar up in the corner takes her in his arms.

Beth looks up at him. "What a wonderful present. There is only one thing wrong. I do know how much you love me. I feel it returned to me every day."

Mick hugs her tight.

Beth reaches up and caresses his cheek. He takes her hand and kisses her palm. "Thank you."

"For?"

Mick holds her close. "For giving me back my music."

She shakes her head and smiles. "I'm so glad you're playing again, that you've stopped letting Coraline win. This is a wonderful surprise. Is this what you were working on and didn't want me to know about?"

He nods "I picked it back up last month. I've been practicing when you were working or when I was on a stake out and quiet wasn't really a priority. It's surprised me how fast it came back to me. I'll say one thing for being a vampire, my muscle memory is better and playing the guitar is easier. Once I remembered a chord it was much easier to play it right every time." Mick frowns. "Almost seems like cheating."

Beth snorts at him. "Don't start second guessing yourself. Music is a wonderful thing. Just because it's a little easier to play doesn't diminish your talent. Lots of people can go through the motions, but they don't have the talent or the heart to play well." She pokes him in the chest. "You do. So enjoy it."

He grabs her finger and smiles. "Yes ma'am."

Beth steps into his arms and he leans in to kiss her. Beth feels the promise of his love and wants to do everything she can to return it. She always wants Mick to feel as loved as she does.

The fact that he's holding a mostly naked Beth in his arms isn't lost on him. His hands slide up under her t-shirt. She moans into his mouth. She breaks the kiss and leans back. "No fair, you're way over dressed." He watches her, his eyes filled with desire as she strips him of his t-shirt. Next she unbuckles his belt. He starts to kick at his jeans as the slide to the floor but realizes they aren't going over his boots so easily. He bends down to pull them off and Beth stops him. "Let me." She kneels down before him intent on pulling off his boot. Mick starts to lift his leg and starts to laugh as he sees that this is never going to work without him falling on his ass.

Beth looks up at him with a grin. "Why can't you wear shoes like everybody else?"

He snorts. "Because you find my boots very sexy."

Beth laughs. "You know me so well. You do look very hot in them." She stands and pulls her desk chair over next to him. "Sit. Then I'll be able to get your boots off you."

"What we really need is a bed." Mick tells her

Beth nods. "Yea, but you can't very well hobble all the way to the bedroom with your pants around your ankles."

Mick laughs at the mental picture. "I'd do it for you."

"I know you would but just sit."

Mick sits down in the chair and watches as Beth kneels down and pulls his boots off. His pants and boxers follow. He starts to stand up. Beth puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back down into the chair. She pulls her t-shirt over her head and stands in front of him in only her panties. He reaches out quickly and cuts them off her with a sharp nail. They both watch the panties drift to the floor. She smiles at him. "Impatient?"

"Always." He answers as he pulls her forward.

She straddles him. Mick feels her body melt into his, her hot center pressed against him and lets out a low growl as he captures her mouth. The desire she fuels in him never ceases to amaze him. He could drown in her taste and smell and die very happy. His hands run over her body feeling every hollow and curve. Slowly, teasingly, he kisses his way down her neck, down to her breasts. Beth sucks in air and leans back giving him better access. She feels his tongue and fangs teasing her nipples into hard peaks. She arches her body to his mouth. He kisses his way back up to her mouth.

Beth fists his hair and breaks the kiss. She turns his head and Mick opens up his throat to her. She licks his neck and runs her fangs over him. She lightly pierces the skin where his neck meets his shoulder. She runs her tongue over the pinpricks tasting his blood. She hears a rumble from deep in his chest as she goes from licking his blood to sucking it.

His need to feel himself inside her becomes overwhelming. He lifts her bottom and slides inside her.

Beth lets out a gasp and throws her head back as she feels him buried inside her.

In one fluid motion Mick stands. He's wrapped one arm around Beth's back and the other is supporting her bottom, never breaking their connection. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist.

He takes two steps and sits her on the edge of her desk.

Beth lays back opening herself up to him. Mick places and hand on either side of her head. He slowly moves inside her.

Beth moans. "Faster." As she tries to move against him.

He grabs her hip with one hand, holding her in place. He shakes his head wanting this to last all night.

Beth feels him slowly tease her. She can only take it so long. She lets out a growl and swats his hand away from her hip arching her body to meet his.

Feeling her move against him he moans and does her bidding, driving into her hard and fast with a wildness that belays any resemblance to the control he had a moment ago.

When he feels her muscles holding him fast, he knows she's about to peak and he leans in and sinks his fangs into her neck. Somewhere in his mind he hears her scream his name just before he feels her fangs pierce his shoulder. In a fog of pleasure he joins her over the edge.

Mick puts his forehead against hers and waits for their senses to return. He smiles at her. "Feel better?"

Beth laughs softly. "Never better."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Four days later._

As Mick enters the study he sees Josef pacing the room. "What are you doing home so early? Calm down."

Josef just lets out a low growl.

Mick rolls his eyes. "I just spent the last two hours watching Beth try on clothes." He glances at his watch. "That she's not even going to wear for another twelve hours.

Josef glowers at Mick.

Mick grins. "Not that it's a hardship watching Beth try on clothes but it's not as much fun when she's so freaked out that I'm really looking at clothes instead of watching her change. Why she would want me to help her and not you is beyond me, even if she does think you're mad at her."

That brings Josef up short but before he can comment Mick continues. "You're much better with clothes than I am. As for as I'm concerned she'd look damn good in a potato sack."

Josef suddenly starts to laugh and then scowls as he remembers what Mick said. "Why does she think I'm mad at her."

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you've been avoiding her most of the week. That is not helping the situation any. I don't think she's slept for the last two days." Mick smirks at him. "Even I can only sooth her so long. She needs her sire to get his shit together."

Josef growls at him. "She's so agitated that it's effecting me. I had to leave the office. I almost took a bite out of one of my assistants tonight. This is almost as bad as when Frank kidnapped her and I didn't realize that she was in trouble." Josef looks at Mick suspiciously. "Why is it you get away clean? Her state of mind doesn't seem to effect you at all." Josef snarls.

Mick smiles. He moves to the bar and pours two drinks. "Because I've learned to shut that part of her out. I concentrate on getting her through it and not her emotions hammering away at me. You have to admit that you both have some overlap in your abilities." Mick shrugs. "Between that and the blood bond you two share, I end up living with two very cranky vampires. It's also the same reason that your emotions tend to feed of each other, especially when you're both pissed off or Beth is upset. It just keeps getting worse and worse."

"Shit. Mick the philosopher." Josef snarls.

Mick hands Josef his drink. "You better calm down or she won't be able to and the night will not go well and that will throw her for a hell of a loop. Now go up stairs and tell her you're not mad at her and help her pick something out to wear. It will calm both of you down."

Josef snarls. He hates it when Mick is right. He finishes his drink and walks to the bar. He pours himself a shot and tosses it down. He salutes Mick with an ancient rude gesture and hits the stairs two at a time.

Josef stands outside Beth's door tamping down his emotions. He taps on the door as he opens it. He looks around the room at the disarray of clothing scattered everywhere and shakes his head. "Beth?"

He hears a muffled sound coming from the walk in closet. He opens the door and finds her sitting in the middle of the floor cutting up one of her dresses.

"Uh, Beth, what are you doing?"

She looks up at him. "I'm going to cut up all my clothes into little pieces."

"Why?" He asks

"Because they are all ugly. I can't wear any of them. They are all ugly."

Josef takes a deep breath and sits down next to her. "Do you have a second pair of scissors?"

Beth looks at him suspiciously. "You'd help me?"

Josef takes her hands in his. "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

She smiles at him ruefully. "Even if I'm having a nervous break down?"

Josef smiles. "You're not having a nervous break down. You're just a little nervous and I'm sorry I haven't been much help."

Beth shakes her head and continues cutting up the dress. "Not your fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at the chef."

"Look at me." He gently moves her chin up to look at him. "I am not mad at you about the chef or anything else. I've been staying away from you because you're so upset it's making me a cranky and I thought it would just make things worse." He gently removes the scissors from her hand and moves closer to her. "But I'm here now. Would you let me help you pick out some clothes to wear? I know that Mick tried but let's face it when it comes to anything other than beautiful blond women the man has lousy taste."

Beth smiles. "Would you? You always know just what looks right."

Josef nods. "It would be my pleasure."

Thirty minutes later Beth looks at herself in the mirror. She's wearing black jeans and a silk turquoise blouse that sets off the color of her eyes. She turns to Josef and hugs him tight. "Thank you this is perfect."

Josef kisses her. "Thank you my lady. I'm always at your service." He smirks at her. "I'm just glad you didn't get to far into your closet with the scissors."

Beth rolls her eyes and grabs a pillow off the bed and quickly hits him. "Yea, I got a little crazy."

"Yes, and now you're going to strip down and get in your freezer. Mick's right, you haven't slept in a couple days. You need some rest."

She looks at him sheepishly. "I'm over stressed and I'm having nightmares again. Could I sleep with you?"

He wraps his arms around her. "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katrina looks at her watch. "Damn. I'm sure Lance and Jelena are going to beat us to Josef's. Stupid damn LAX. I hate flying commercial. Why do the vamps all have private jets? We better get there as fast as we can and hope we're in time to make sure Josef says no to Lance."

Sergey looks sideways at his sister as he drives. "Do you really think busting in on Josef's home is the best way to go about this? You are not exactly their favorite person. Calling ahead might not be a bad idea."

She waves her hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. This is too important for a lot of petty dislike on their parts. Josef forgave me for…Anya and he will hear me out."

Sergey is doubtful that his sister is right about that. "He may have forgiven you but I'm pretty sure Beth hates you. You know what Vanessa said the first time we met with them. If you make an enemy of Beth, Josef and Mick will close ranks around her and it won't matter what you have to say. You've done that, made an enemy of Beth I mean. Why not let me call Josef and meet him somewhere neutral or let me go see him alone? It won't do any good if Josef and Mick toss you out before they even hear what you have to say."

Katrina shakes her head unwilling to believe that Josef will throw her out. "No, it has to be tonight, before Lance can give him only half truths and lies. He has to see us now."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments always welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Beth looks around the table trying to decide what to do. She smiles at Daniel. "You're bluffing."

Daniel grins back at her. "You think so?" He nods towards the pot. "Then toss your chips in and pay to see my cards."

Beth tosses in her chips. She smirks at him. "I call your bet and I'll raise you."

Daniel laughs and looks at Mick. "You in or out?"

Mick looks at his hole card. "I'm out. I've got a whole lot of nothing" He tosses his cards down.

Daniel tosses more chips in. "Me and you kiddo. Here's your raise. I'll even lay my cards down first." Daniel lays down three queens and an ace. He peers at his hole card grinning at Beth. He flips it over and it's a fourth queen.

Beth laughs in triumph. Josef, who's leaning back in his chair sipping his drink, shakes his head at Daniel. "I don't know what she's got but I'd know that laugh anywhere. She's got you beat."

Daniel smiles and motions for Beth to continue. "Maybe. Let's see what you've got."

Beth lays down the seven, eight, nine and jack of hearts. Daniel arches an eye brow at her as she flips over the ten of hearts from the hole.

Beth laughs in delight "Straight flush beats four of kind!"

Rafe shakes his head. "No wonder the rest of us couldn't put a decent hand together, with those two hands, you two made so many combinations impossible."

Mick smiles as Beth stacks her chips up. He's glad to see that she's having such a good time. He's amazed that after all the fuss over the last week that it took Beth about five minutes to feel comfortable with Daniel and Angie. At first as Josef made the introductions, it looked like it was going to be a little awkward and uncomfortable as the four men stood there not knowing quite what to say or do, when Angie stepped in and smoothed things over. She took Beth's arm and distracting her with small talk. Once Beth started to relax everyone else in the room did as well_. I'll have to ask Josef it's appropriate to send Angie flowers._

Angie moves over to the table that Robert laid out with chef's preparations for the wolves. "I'm going to waddle out of here at this rate. Josef tell your chef he did a wonderful job. The food is to die for."

Daniel gets up and takes her hand. "No offense my love but you're not exactly a picky eater these days."

Angie playfully slaps at his chest. "What can I say, they're hungry little beasties."

Beth's ears perk up. "They?"

Angie nods. "Yes, we had an ultrasound this week. Another set of twins." She grins. "Werewolves tend to be really fertile. This is the fourth set of twins born to the pack this year."

Mick looks at the pair in surprise. "The werewolf population should be exploding at that rate."

Angie shakes her head. "Most packs infant mortality rate is very high, ours is not."

"Really? Why?" Beth asks

A look of apprehension passes between the wolves.

Beth sees it and winces. "If this is something that you can't talk about or it's too painful, forget I asked."

Daniel shakes his head. "It's not that and truthfully you should probably be aware of the differences in packs. Some of the packs have a hierarchy that is not family friendly."

Josef moves to the bar and pours himself a drink. "What Daniel is trying to say without saying it is, that some of the packs treat their women and children as little more than slaves and many of the children die young from abuse."

Beth shakes her head but doesn't say anything for a moment. She looks at Daniel and Angie standing close. His hand is absently covering hers over the baby inside her. "But it's not like that in your pack, right?"

Daniel smiles coldly, his eyes hold a bit of a glow and Beth suddenly is reminded of Josef when he's at his most pissed off. "Anybody caught hurting a child or abusing a spouse gets a fair hearing and then the alpha dispenses judgment and penalties depending on the offense. Since I'm alpha and my word is law, we don't have much trouble in that area." He looks down into his drink and then looks up at Beth smiling happily once again. "Consequently we have a large pack and our children tend to live into adult hood."

Josef stands with his back to the bar. "Tell her about the refugees."

Angie smiles. "We've been known to take in wolves that have had a rough time in other packs, or we place them with other packs like ours. One good thing about it is it diversifies the gene pool in the packs, which also brings the infant mortality rate down. With any luck, those packs that treat their weaker members so badly will some day die out and the way we live will be the rule and not the exception. If that happens we will have to institute some form of birth control so our numbers don't explode. We don't want to risk being found out."

Mick starts to say something and stops. Everyone in the room looks at the door. Robert walks through and smiles grimly. "As you have guessed we have more company. Josef, apparently you told Vanessa a week?"

"Damn. I thought someone would call first. Put them in my study. I'll be there in a minute." He turns to the rest of the room. "I'll be right back. In everything that was going on this week I seemed to have forgotten to do a follow up on exactly when this meeting was going to be scheduled. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Beth turns to Mick. "Go with him."

Josef holds up his hand. "Not necessary. I can kick his ass any day of the week."

Beth nods. "Yes, but he's not alone and you should have one of us there to watch your back."

Mick gets up. "She's right. I'm going. You can take him and I'll deal with his friend."

Josef shrugs knowing he's not going to win the argument. "Come on then lets see what this is about and get it over with."

Lance paces the study. He doesn't want to have to threaten Josef but he's not going to take no for an answer. He and Jelena turn as the door opens. Josef and Mick enter the room. Mick closes the door behind them. He cross his arms and leans against it as Josef goes to his desk. Josef motions for Lance and Jelena to sit down.

Lance doesn't like the idea of Mick standing behind him but quells the urge to snarl about it. If he can get it, he needs Josef's cooperation.

Daniel watches the men leave. He sees the worried look on Beth's face. "I'm sure everything will all right." Daniel offers. "Who's the vamp?"

"And if I'm not mistaken, and I'm not, the second party is a wolf. It sounds like an odd alliance." Rafe adds.

Beth shakes her head. "The vamp is Lance Duvall, a Very scary guy. I have no idea about the wolf."

Daniel lets out a low growl. "As in Coraline Duvall?"

Beth nods. "Yes, he's her brother, but he wasn't any part of what Coraline did to me. He usually never leaves Europe. Which is why his presence bothers me. Whatever he wants it must be important to him and he probably won't take it well when Josef says no."

"Are you sure Josef will say no?" Angie asks

Beth shrugs and stops before she can answer. The three wolves watch as she bolts from the room. Daniel points to Rafe. "You stay with Angie. I'll be right back."

Angie and Rafe watch him leave. Angie looks at Rafe. "Like Hell." She growls

He smiles. "When Daniel's gone, you're in charge and I don't see him anywhere."

She motions for him to follow her.

Josef looks up at Mick. "Shit. Katrina. Beth just might kill her." Josef turns to Lance. "You're going to have to wait."

Lance looks at Jelena as they leave. "Shall we go see what your cousin is up to?"

Jelena looks at him sourly. "I suppose."

zxxxxxxxx

Beth faces Katrina. She can feel her vamp coming to the surface and she smiles as her eyes turn crystal blue. "Get out. You're weren't invited into our home and you're not wanted." She lets her vamp go with a full-throated snarl.

Katrina tries to stare Beth down but sees nothing but fire in her opponent's eyes. "I want to talk to Josef, right now."

Beth stalks closer to Katrina "I don't give a shit what you want. I want you out of here now. Do you know how long I had nightmares after you left the last time? I won't have you bringing another Nicky into our lives." She turns to Robert. "Get Dave's men in here now and eject this bitch or I will."

Robert nods. "They're on their way."

Daniel comes in behind Beth. He senses Angie and Rafe behind him. He glances over his shoulder and holds up a hand to both of them stopping them in the entryway. He shakes his head and they both stop. Rafe's job might be to protect Daniel but he knows Daniel will kill him if he lets anything happen to Angie. Angie grins and shrugs her shoulders but she does stop short of what could be a very ugly battle between a territorial vamp and an intruding werewolf. Daniel turns his attention back to Beth. "Beth, can I help?"

Katrina looks over Beth's shoulder. "Who's the cur with his bitch."

Josef and Mick come to a halt as they enter the room and watch Beth as she launches herself at Katrina's throat.

Dave and his men are at the door and begin to move in on the pair. Josef holds up his hand and signals them to back off. Mick looks questioningly at Josef as he makes a move towards Beth. Josef grabs Mick's arm and holds him back. "Let her go for a moment."

Mick hesitates "Are you sure?"

Josef nods. "Yes." He knows it's not easy for Mick to watch Beth put herself in a dangerous situation and not do anything. "I'll explain later."

As soon as Daniel sees Beth go for Katrina he moves in close to Sergey keeping him from interfering. Sergey smiles and holds his hands up. "Man, I'm a lover not a fighter. You don't have to worry about me."

"Apologize" Beth growls out as she gives Katrina a shake.

Katrina struggles trying to break free. Even with her extra strength. In human form she's no match for an enraged vampire. She growls low in her throat at Beth. "When I get lose I'm going to…"

Katrina stops as Beth squeezes off her air. "You'll do what I tell you. Now, apologize and don't even think about shifting to your wolf." Beth lets go with one hand. She holds her hand up in front of Katrina's face. Both women watch as the nails on Beth's hand grow to razor sharp points. Beth smiles coldly at her. "So help me I'll eviscerate you before you're done. Unfortunately it probably won't kill you but you can bet it's going to hurt like hell." Beth gives Katrina another shake. "Apologize."

Katrina looks at Beth with murder in her eyes. "I'm sorry. Now let go of me."

"NO. You come into our home, unwanted, uninvited and you insult my family. I want you out." Beth snarls

Lance glances at Jelena when he hears this and tips his head to her.

She silently nods.

Beth glances at Sergey. "Do you know what she wants?"

Sergey nods. "Yes."

Josef signals to Mick that this has gone on long enough and it's time to intervene.

Mick walks slowly up to Beth. He smiles gently at her. "Anything, we can help you with?"

Josef stands on the other side of her. "I think she's a little upset."

Mick glances at Josef over Beth's head. "Seems like."

Beth grins between them, but both men sense she's on the edge. "You two are always so observant." She says dryly

Katrina sees Josef. "I need to talk to you. Right now."

"No. You don't talk to anyone until I allow it." Beth snarls again.

Katrina begins to panic as she feels Beth intruding none to gently into her mind. "You get out of my head." She says as she clutches at her head.

Beth let's go of Katrina and shoves her against the wall. Katrina continues to try to talk but nothing comes out. She grabs her throat in fear.

Daniel senses Katrina tensing to shift to her wolf. He steps forward and catches her eye. "Stop." He says very quietly. Katrina is caught in his gaze. She stands in a relaxed subservient pose as Daniel continues. "You will do as I say. I am your better, I am Alpha and you will do as you are told. Do you understand?"

Katrina looks at her shoes and nods.

Dave's men step up as Daniel continues. "You will go outside with these men and you will stay there until your brother comes out to fetch you."

Katrina looks down at the floor and slowly shuffles to the door.

Beth turns to Dave who is standing at the door. "Take her outside and don't let her out of your sight."

Josef pauses. "Better yet take her down to the security office. I don't know how long this is going to take."

Beth turns to Mick and he gathers her into his arms as she begins to shake as her anger falls off. He gently rubs her back trying to calm her. "It's ok. Come on baby, let's go sit down."

Beth shakes her head against him. She looks up. "Not while we still have strangers in the house." She looks around Mick at Lance. "I'm betting whatever Katrina wants it has to do with them."

Lance reluctantly nods. "Yes, I'm afraid it probably does."

Josef nods to Sergey. "Come with me and the four of us…."

"Josef, no." Beth steps back from Mick and faces Josef. "I want to hear what Lance has to say. I want to know what he wants from you." Beth looks at Josef ruefully. "Katrina is trouble and I don't like her one bit but she usually has good intentions, which makes me wonder what these two want."

Lance nods. "Yes, it would probably be best to include every one present. I didn't realize you had such close ties with the wolves or I would have suggested it to begin with."

Josef scowls knowing that whatever this development is, it can't be good. He glances at Daniel. "Your call."

Daniel's curiosity is roused wondering what the black eyed vamp wants with the wolves and who this wolf standing next to him is. He'd like to send Rafe and Angie away but that's not likely to happen without a battle and there is no way they fight this out in front of the vampires. He nods slowly as he weighs his options. If this is going to be trouble he wants to know it up front. "Yes. It's not often we're invited into a meeting with such interesting participants." He smiles to himself as he hears Rafe snort behind him.

Josef warily heads back to the game room. There is plenty of room for all of them in there. He looks at Jelena and motions to the food. "If you're hungry there is still plenty of food. Help yourself. Sergey, you too."

Jelena nods at him. "Thank you. That's very kind of you."

Josef snorts. "Hungry wolves don't add a damn thing to a conversation." He then turns to Lance. "What would you like? I've got some excellent AB negative and some fine scotch to balance it out." Lance nods as he sees Jelena looking over the food. She grins at him and picks up a plate. Like most wolves she has a very active metabolism and doesn't mind eating, no matter the situation.

Josef looks at Sergey. "It's nice to see you but it would have been nice to get a heads up."

Sergey shrugs. "I tried to get her to call ahead but she refused. She wouldn't admit it but I think she was afraid you'd bar the door and refuse to see her." He hesitates for a moment. "And Josef no matter what you think of Katrina, it is important that you hear our side of things. The well being of most all the packs in Europe rest on your answer."

Josef shakes his head at this proclamation. He can't imagine what he could do that could mean that much to the wolves.

Mick nods to Sergey. "When this is over, you tell Katrina we never want her to come to the house again. If she needs to see Josef, or me she can damn well wait until one of us is in the office or call head and make an appointment. If she ever approaches Beth or the house again, I'll come after her."

Josef nods. "Agree. We'll kick her ass if Beth doesn't and ask questions later."

Sergey nods. "I will make sure she understands."

Josef eyes the people the people in the room, wanting to place all of their positions in his mind in case this gets out of hand. He doesn't want to hurt the wrong person. He smirks to himself as he sees Beth and Angie sitting on the couch scowling. Both women are very aware of the fact that Mick, Daniel and Rafe have all placed themselves between the women and the rest of the room. He shakes his head and smiles. _Mick is going to get an ear full later. _

Josef hands Lances his drink and takes a chair sitting across from him. "So what is this about?"

Jelena moves over and sits down next to Lance on the loveseat. He slowly runs his hand down her back while she eats. "Last month one of my competitors took out a contract hit on Jelena."

Josef shrugs. "So kill the competitor and get it over with."

Lance nods. "Done. What he was thinking…like I would allow that kind of thing to go unpunished…..stupid. The problem is that killing the man who ordered the hit is not going to stop the contract he paid for. The assassin is still out there."

Josef shrugs again. He knows what he would do. "So, track down the assassin and kill him first. You've got resources. How hard can it be?"

Lance leans forward rolling his drink back and forth between his hands. "Very. You are the only one who can stop this particular assassin. Josef it's Kaida. She won't stop until the contract is fulfilled."

Josef let's out a laugh that is so cold and dry it sends a shiver up Beth's spine. "Paybacks are a bitch. You're lucky she's only going after Jelena. If it were me you'd be dead a long time by now."

"Damn it Josef. All that is in the past and this isn't about my brothers or me. It's about Jelena and she's blameless in my families past transgressions. I have spent the last month and untold men trying to get to Kaida but she's like a ghost. You have to call her, I know you have had occasional contact with her through the years, get her to cancel the contract."

Jelena sits back and crosses her arms. "Maybe she'll give up. It's been a month. She doesn't seem like she's very good at this if she hasn't managed to kill me yet."

Josef smiles coldly at her. "The only reason you're still alive is because she's playing with his head." Josef motions to Lance. "Otherwise you'd be in the ground a month by now."

Lance lets out a low growl. "I'm sure you're right. You have to do something about her."

Josef shakes his head. "She's not going to listen to me and truthfully I don't know why she should or if I should even try. This has been a long time coming. You had to know she was biding her time for a reason. She wants you to feel as much pain as she can inflict. It wouldn't surprise me if you were next on her hit list. Killing you is going to be a freebee for herself. After all these years it's about time she cleaned up the loose ends." Josef stands and looks down at Lance. "I'll have to let her know how nice it is to know one of your captures is dead."

Beth reaches out to Josef. _You're goading him._

_Yes, and damn it I'm enjoying it. I should kill the son of a bitch where he sits and save us all trouble._

_Then do it. _Mick calmly adds in.

_I can't. _Beth hears Josef snarl in her mind. _Not until I know what the stakes are._

Lance slams his drink on the table. Josef watches nonplussed as it shatters in Lances hand. Josef may be snarling on the inside but he's the picture of calm on the outside.

Lance shakes his head. "She will listen to you. You were her master." Lance bites out. "You created her, you set her free, you made her Ronin and you can get her to stop." He narrows his eyes at Josef. "And you will make her stop. I will not loose Jelena."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Love to know what you think…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to let me know how they like the story so far. It gives me a smile to know someone is reading my story.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Lance shakes his head. "She will listen to you. You were her master." Lance bites out. "You created her, you set her free, you made her Ronin and you can get her to stop." He narrows his eyes at Josef. "And you will make her stop. I will not loose Jelena."_

"I am not her master. I did not turn her. All I did was free her from you bastards. She is her own person and no one tells her what to do." Josef snaps back.

Lance stands up paces the room. He stops and faces Josef. "That's not all you did. You trained her to be one of the most feared assassins in Europe."

"No. What I did is made damn sure that people like you and your brothers couldn't rape and torture her without her having a chance to defend herself." Josef spits out the words remembering his own captivity at Ramsey's hands.

"Yes, and you did a damn fine job of training her. Then you set her free to kill. Did you put any restrictions on her, ask anything in return for this great gift of freedom you gave her?" the bitterness in his voice is apparent.

Josef smiles coldly. "The only thing I asked of her was to not kill vampires unless it was self-defense or revenge. I included the revenge just for you and your brothers." He glances at the assembled wolves and shrugs. "No offense but werewolves don't usually put themselves in a position to warrant a million dollar bounty, which is what she charges or did the last time I spoke to her. Not only that but you tend to settle your problems up close and personal." He looks at Jelena. "Most of you have enough sense to stay the hell out of human and vampire affairs."

Daniel nods. "You've got a point." He glances at Beth and smiles. "But sometimes it's unavoidable."

Sergey stares hard and Lance. "Tell him the rest of it." He growls out.

"Spit it out Lance. What's Sergey talking about?" Josef snarls

Lance watches Josef closely trying to gauge his reaction to what he's about to tell him. "As you point out Kaida doesn't kill her own kind. She's always been true to that one thing you asked of her. If you can't stop her from continuing this contract I want you to tell me how to turn Jelena into a vampire. I know you can do it and have done it. You know the secret."

Beth glances around as she feels a shiver of revulsion and fear run through the wolves at the revelation. She watches Jelena who looks at Josef expectantly, apparently comfortable with the idea. No one says a word for several seconds as the impact of the words are felt.

Josef turns to Sergey "How. Does. He. Know?" Josef snarls barely containing his anger

Sergey holds up his hands. "Not from me or Katrina…at least not directly. I would imagine Jelena told him. She is our cousin."

Jelena sighs, knowing she has to say something. She clears her throat. In a somewhat heavy Russian accent she begins to speak. "I'm part of the St. Petersburg pack. As Sergey said, I am their cousin." She grins at Mick. "I knew your grandmother. You have her eyes." She shrugs when he doesn't reply. She turns back to Josef. "I was away when you lived with the pack. By the time I returned you had left the first time, after everyone thought Anya had died in childbirth. When you returned and told Katrina that Anya had killed herself she went crazy with grief. Sergey was still out seeing the world and you didn't stick around. I sat with her and kept her from killing herself. She told me the story of how she convinced you to turn Anya. When this trouble started with Kaida I told Lance it was too bad he couldn't turn me like you done to Anya and I told him what Katrina had told me."

Sergey stands "Josef you can't do it. You can't tell him how you did it."

Lance begins to interrupt and Josef holds up his hand. "Continue Sergey."

"Josef the were's and the vampires don't have the same relationship in the European countries that you do here. The vamps think they can treat us like their surfs. At best we have a very uneasy truce that is violated at the least bit of provocation. It would be a very cruel revenge, for them to be able to turn us into vampires instead of killing us as they do now. You know more than anyone what that kind of trauma that will do to a person. What a great way to torture one us than to involuntarily turn us into a vampire with no way back. You also know that Lance isn't trustworthy. He may have good intentions to save Jelena now but it would not be long before he was using the knowledge to keep us on our knees."

Lance doesn't bother to refute the accusation. He knows his reputation precedes him and this time not for the better. He tries again to get through to Josef. He doesn't know what else to do. "I need you to tell me the secret. I have tried twice but even doing it as quickly as I can she turns into her wolf and heals before I can turn her. How did you do it?"

Josef turns to Lance. "I could tell you how to turn Jelena but the truth is, the information won't do you any good. You don't have the skills to turn her or any other wolf and I'm not sure there is anyone besides me that has them."

Sergey lets go the breath he was holding. "Thank Luna."

"I could turn her for you." Josef continues coldly. "But you and I both know that's a really bad idea."

"You're lying. You can't be the only vampire in the world who can turn a werewolf." Lance argues.

Josef shrugs and turns to the room. "Has anyone in this room ever heard of a vamp turning a wolf?" He turns to Rafe. "You're a born werewolf, you have a good oral history in your pack. Do any of your histories mention something like this?"

Rafe shakes his head. "No. My father was the storyteller for our pack as was his father before him. I've heard all the old stories going back to when most of the pack was made up of indigenous people and I've never heard of anything like that."

Josef turns to Jelena. "Have you ever heard of anyone but me doing it?"

Jelena shakes her head. "No, just you."

Josef turns back to Lance and narrows his eyes. "I'd be surprised if you didn't ask around before you came to me, so this isn't really news to you. Or have you made so many enemies that know one will give you a straight answer?" He sees by the look on Lances face that's he's correct and he smiles coldly at him.

Lance isn't use to being told no. He stares hard at Josef. "If Kaida kills Jelena you can bet I won't be the only one who's going to lose someone I love." He glances around the room and then looks back at Josef. "You can't protect them all."

Josef moves so fast only the vampires can track him across the room. He knows he has to get to Lance before one of the others does. If he doesn't stop this now it's going to be a blood bath. Like Beth he has his adversary by the throat.

As soon as Mick sees Josef make his move he follows his lead and Jelena suddenly finds herself standing toe to toe with Mick. He backs her up against the table but doesn't lay a hand on her. He watches as Jelena begins to shimmer as she brings her wolf out. Mick snarls and grabs her. "Don't or you won't make it through the change."

Jelena wavers for a moment and stops, knowing he could kill her before she could get her wolf out.

Before Beth can follow suit both Rafe and Daniel close ranks in front of her and Angie. Angie glances at Beth's scowl and shakes her head. "Some things just are."

Mick glances over his shoulder at Josef who is snarling wildly. "Don't ever come into my home and threaten my family or anyone that is under my protection. You touch any of my people or the wolves in Daniel's pack and I'll kill you myself."

Lance doesn't move a muscle. He feels Josef's talons piercing the skin of his neck. He knows Josef is fighting the urge to kill him. Fighting Josef gets him nothing so he takes the chance that Josef will rein himself in. There is an outside chance he could kill Josef but again he gains nothing from Josef being dead. He just waits for Josef to let go. "Then do something about Kaida." He bites out.

"What's to keep me from killing you and ending this whole problem?" Josef snarls

"My brothers. You got a pass for killing Remi because we all knew it was time." Lance glances at Mick. "And he got a pass for Caroline because she was a miserable thief who stole from her own family but that's the last pass either of you gets. Even with out Christophe there are still three of them and they could wreck a lot of havoc and kill a lot of people you may not want to see dead before you can kill all three of them."

Josef pushes Lance against the wall as he let's go. He hates to relent. Giving in to threats is not a good precedent to start with Lance.

_Josef?_

_Yes Beth_

_I can give you a way to do this and not look like you're giving in to Lance's threats._

_Do it._

Beth glances up at Daniel and Rafe. Both men instinctively try to block her as she gets up off the couch.

_Josef call off the wolves. I have a hunch they aren't programmed to listen to a female, even a female vamp._

Josef doesn't take his eyes off Lance. "Daniel, let Beth move from the couch. She has something to tell me."

Daniel and Rafe pass a confused look between them and look down at a smiling Beth who moves past them.

Beth moves forward and she takes Josef's arm and turns him to her. "Josef, can't you at least try and do something to help them?"

Josef looks at her in surprise. "After he threatened us?"

Beth looks at him lovingly. "You would do the same for me. You can hardly blame him for wanting to keep her safe. Don't do it for Lance or because he's threatening us. Do it because I'm asking you. She's a wolf and she's sort of related to Mick…..please…."

Josef sighs and kisses her softly. "For you then. I will do this because you asked." He turns to Lance. "I'm not promising you anything. I haven't seen Kaida in quite awhile. I don't know if she will listen to me but I will see what I can do."

Some of the tension leaves Lances shoulders. _It's a start_. He nods and smiles at Beth. "Thank you." He motions for Jelena to follow him. "Call me as soon as you know anything."

Josef paces the room waiting for his senses to tell him that Lance and Jelena are gone. He turns to Beth. "You are a very smart woman."

She grins at him. "Thanks."

Rafe watches Beth and Josef and then glances at Mick. "Beth, you spoke to Josef didn't you, I mean telepathically, that's how he knew you wanted to say something."

Beth nods. "Yes, we communicate quite well between the three of us."

Daniel nods. "That would be handy."

Beth shrugs. "It is."

"You do throw an interesting party." Angie tells them.

Josef shakes his head. "That was my fault. With all the things that have been going on this week I had forgotten all about Vanessa calling and telling her I would see Lance in a week. I underestimated how important this was to him."

Daniel makes his way to the bar. He holds up a glass. "Do you mind?"

"Help yourself." Josef tells him. Daniel pours himself a drink and turns to Josef. "How likely is he to come after us if you can't stop this assassin?"

Josef thinks about what he knows about Lance. "Very and he'll start with the pack because he'll think you're more vulnerable and he won't have the guts to meet us head on. He'll try and go through the people around us."

Rafe snorts. "For someone living with a werewolf he certainly doesn't seem to know much about us."

Josef nods. "That's because he lives with one wolf. Not many outsiders live in a pack situation. You get a much better perspective when you live inside the pack. Plus he'll think Jelena can tell him how to do it and be successful. He won't understand the diversity in the way the packs live and defend themselves."

Daniel tosses the rest of his drink down. "So, you really turned a werewolf into a vamp." He watches Josef trying to understand how he could do something so…. horrific.

Josef nods as he hears the revulsion in Daniel's voice. "Daniel… it wasn't…It wasn't done out of malice and it wasn't something I planned…. or ever plan to do again."

From behind Josef, Beth silently shakes her head at Daniel hoping he will get the message that this is not a topic for discussion.

Angie sees Beth's reaction and yawns.

Daniel turns and smiles at her. "You ready to get going?"

Angie nods. "Yes, I've had enough excitement for one night."

Daniel slowly approaches Beth. "Thank you. Despite all the excitement it was nice being here and getting to spend some time with you" he glances behind her at Josef and Mick and smiles. "and your two hooligan friends."

Beth kisses his cheek. "Thanks. We'll do this again. It was wonderful."

He grins at her and turns to Josef and Mick shaking their hands. "Keep her safe."

Beth gently hugs Angie. "I'm so glad you came with him. It was nice meeting you."

Angie smiles back at Beth. "Thank you. This meant a lot to him. You were the one part of his life that he hadn't reconciled. This really meant the world to him."

Beth turns to Rafe and grins. "Nice to meet you too."

He grins back at her. "You're not so bad for a vamp yourself."

Beth stands in the driveway smiling and watching the back of the big SUV disappear. She turns to Josef and Mick and gives them both a hug. "Thank you. Despite the unwanted guests it was wonderful."

Sergey comes out of the dark behind them. "I hate to interrupt but as one of the unwanted guests, I'll gather up my sister and be on my way."

Josef shakes his head. "Not yet." Josef glances at Mick and Beth. He can see from the looks on their faces they know the truth. He turns back to Sergey. "Come back into the house. There are things you should know."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel stares out the window as Rafe drives. Angie can feel Daniel's emotions rolling off of him. Rafe glances at her and then to Daniel. He's not immune to his Alpha's turmoil either. He shrugs to himself. "Daniel?"

"hhhmm?" is his only answer.

"Daniel what's the matter?" Angie asks softly.

He glances at her. "Other than the fact that there is no way I can walk away from the pack now that we've got vamps threatening to come after us?" He smiles sadly. "We have to find a way to force the pack to accept Beth. I absolutely refuse to walk way from her but…..if I walk away with Duvall's threats hanging over us he could wipe out the entire pack. There aren't enough strong Alpha's in the right age group to replace me and deal with this kind of trouble. They are all either too young or too old. A fight for a new Alpha is going to be bad enough but ending it quickly with an Alpha leading the pack that can consolidate power fast enough to keep the pack safe is almost nonexistent."

Rafe nods slowly. "There's more. If you tell them about the trouble and they know that it comes from your association with the vamps…"

Daniel nods in agreement. "It will make it doubly hard to make them accept the relationship. Oh, and let's hope no one ever finds out what Josef can turn us. It's hard enough for me to get over the revulsion and I wasn't born a wolf. I can't imagine what you two must think of that bit of news."

Rafe shivers. "I don't have any words for it but is it really that much different than what was done to you?"

Daniel smiles softly at Angie. "From what little Josef said probably not. He said he didn't do it in malice so the only other reason he would do it was to save someone's life. So, in that sense it's not that much different. However putting that knowledge in the wrong hands and it would be as devastating. I can see why the Russian's are so worried."

Angie smiles. "Speaking of the Russians, Beth has series issues with Katrina. I'm glad you stepped in before it got any worse."

Daniel nods. "Considering the things Josef told me about their last run in with the Katrina, I don't blame her. There's also another problem with all of this, it's not really about just accepting Beth. Because of her ties with Josef and Mick it's got to be all three of them."

"You could tell them about Beth but not about Duvall. Let them meet her." Angie smiles. "She's hard not to like."

"Maybe….I wonder if she'd be willing to go to the meeting tomorrow night?" Rafe asks

Daniel snorts. "There is no way Josef and Mick let her walk into a wolf pack without them."

Angie nods. "That might not be so bad. Some of the elders, my father included have dealt with Josef in the past when they were making sure things stayed peaceful. On top of that I know that a couple of families have hired Mick to do work for them and they liked him. At the time he didn't know they were werewolves but he makes a good impression. Milly said he was a good guy for a vamp. It could be a way for the pack to accept all three of them."

"One problem though, Josef is going to want neutral ground. He's not going to take Beth and Mick up into the hills to the lodge. It's too isolated and there is no way for him to get back up if they need it." Rafe tells him.

"Surely Josef doesn't think we would do anything to harm them." Angie asks

"It's not that he doesn't trust the three of us but he'd be a fool to put himself into a position with that many antagonistic wolves and no way for him to get some help in a hurry if he needs it." Rafe shakes his head. "He's just not going to do it."

Daniel snorts. "You're right of course. I wouldn't do it if I were in his shoes either. What we could do is move the meeting to the banquet room at Malone's or close down the club for one night, Josef would probably agree to that as long as his men are readily available. I wish we could put the meeting off for a week. We might have a better idea about the danger that Duvall poses and I could talk over arrangements with Josef."

Angie shrugs. "Do you think we could keep a lid on this thing for one more week?"

Rafe nods. "As long as we all go back and erase the vamps scent before we see anyone from the pack we should be able to keep the lid on for one more week."

Daniel nods. "Then that's what we'll do. If it blows up before that we'll deal with the fall out but I'd rather have a better idea of what's going to happen with Josef's assassin and Duvall's threats before I make any decisions that effect so many of our people."

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kaida looks across the bed at Tucker. He's lying on his back, sprawled across the bed. The sheet is covering his most interesting bits. She has the urge to reach out and touch him, to trace the trail of golden hair down his stomach that disappears below the sheet. She looks him over and wonders if it was his glorious body or gorgeous eyes that attracted her to him. _Shit how did I get caught up with a freaking human?_ Her mind drifts to the one vamp who is the closest thing she's ever had to a sire. She smirks at the thought of what Josef would say if he knew that she's been having a love affair with a human for the last five years. She can hear Josef in her mind with his usual lecture about vampire/human relationships and how they don't work. She shakes her head as she thinks about the time she and Tucker have been together. She never would have believed there was anyone out there who could bring her heart back to life. She scowls as she thinks about losing him. She's got to find someone she trusts to turn him but in their business that has proven to be tough. Assassins don't make a lot of friends and she can count the vamps she trusts on one hand with fingers left over. She wishes she could turn him herself but she doesn't even remember her own turning, how could she be responsible for someone else's? The consequences of doing it wrong are just too terrible to consider. How she managed to keep from going feral she'll probably never know. She won't take the chance with Tucker's life.

She stops before she touches him and frowns as he paws at the air in his sleep. He mumbles something unintelligible_. Nightmare_. He did two tours for the American Government as a Navy Seal. The only thing he will tell her is that some of his assignments were black ops. Whatever happened in those years he isn't able to talk about. She shrugs to herself. She knows that feeling. She watches him, as he gets more agitated. She snakes across the bed and lays her lips on his throat. She tickles him with her tongue and lightly caresses his neck with her fangs. He rolls them both over quickly. When he's fully awake he finds himself straddling her hips looking down at her. "Jeeze Kaida. Why do you do that?"

She grins at him. Whoever trained him made defense so automatic he does it in his sleep. "It's not like you could hurt me. I don't like it when you're having a nightmare."

He runs his hand through his sandy hair. He gazes down at her pinned under him, naked and his body instantly reacts. He leans down and kisses her hard.

She returns the kiss and moans as the passion between them ignites.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick moves to the bar and pours himself a drink. He turns around and leans on the bar. He glances at the door and senses Beth is still upstairs. "Before Beth gets back from changing tell me why it was, you made me hold off intervening when she was throttling Katrina."

Sergey lets out a low growl. "Yes, I'd like to know as well. I know you're not thrilled with Katrina but it's not like you to let people come to harm needlessly."

Josef narrows his eyes at Sergey and then turns to Mick. "Because as much as she dislikes Katrina she wasn't likely to do any permanent damage and in human form, and Katrina couldn't do much to hurt Beth. It's time we let Beth defend herself in some circumstances. She'll never really know her abilities like she should if she doesn't use them. For instance I had no idea she'd gotten to the point where she could keep Katrina from speaking. She probably didn't know she could do it until she did. Those are good lessons for her."

Mick nods. "Ok but lets keep it to the 'some circumstances' for now."

Josef smiles. "You are ever the protector but I do agree we'll let this build slowly." He turns to Sergey. "And because Beth needed to get her anger at Katrina out of her system and maybe Katrina had it coming for not calling ahead."

Mick smiles grimly at Josef as he remembers the rest of the night. "Let's start at the top. You lied about being the only one able to turn a wolf."

Beth stops as she enters the room. She watches the two men as she hears the statement. "Of course he did."

Sergey balks at that. He watches Josef carefully wondering if they are right. "How can that be? I know it's hard for the wolves to sense a lie from vampires but surely Duvall would have known."

Josef holds up his hand and turns to Sergey. "I want you here. You need to know what is going on but some things have to stay in this room. Can I count on you to keep this to yourself, even from Katrina?"

Sergey nods slowly. "I don't like keeping things from her but I'll do as you ask as long as it doesn't put our pack in jeopardy."

Josef nods. "I can live with that." He turns back to Mick and Beth, smirking. "What makes you think I lied? How could I lie with a room full of vampires and werewolves and not have anyone call me out?"

Mick snorts. "Josef you are older than anyone who was in the room and I suspect that most of the time you could make most people believe anything you wanted. The thing is Beth and I know you better than anyone else and we're immune to your abilities so it's a little harder for you to fool us. I know that Lance is closer to your age so it might be little harder to lie to him but I think you told him what he already believes so he didn't look any farther." Mick watches the smile on Josef's face and knows he's right. "I would think that any vampire with the mental capacity to compel another, could keep a wolf from changing long enough to turn it into a vampire." Mick smiles. "Josef, I saw what you did to Christophe when we saw him at Vanessa's party last year."

Beth looks at Josef curiously. "What did you do to Christophe?"

Josef shrugs. "You had gone off with Anna and Christophe was trying to use what paltry abilities he has as a telepath to influence Mick"

Beth laughs. "He didn't get very far, did he?"

Josef shakes his head. "I may not be full blown telepath like you and Vanessa but my ability is borderline enough that over time I have learned that if I focus enough of my power I can do more than just influence people to do what I want. In some cases I can actually make them do what I want, especially people who don't have strong personalities of their own.

Mick grins back at Beth. "Josef came up and showed Christophe how it's really done. He stopped Christophe from moving a muscle. Christophe wasn't happy about it at all."

Beth laughs. "Christophe sure came a long way in a short time. He turned out to be a nicer guy than I would have guessed."

"He also had better instincts as a sire than I would have given him credit for considering the people he had as examples but then he loves Anna a great deal and that can make all the difference."

Mick smiles at Beth. "By the way, nice moves you put on Katrina. I was more than a little surprised when you kept her from speaking. Have you and Hank been working on that or did you pull it out of thin air."

"We've talked about stopping people from doing something like talking or walking, in theory but there hasn't been anyone to practice on so this was a first time I actually did it."

Josef nods. "You know that you only got away with the physical stuff because Katrina hadn't had the foresight to change? You're strong and fast but Katrina has experience on you. Just remember that if you have to face down a wolf that's turned, that you're more than likely better off with your mental abilities. Be sure and tell Hank what you did and how you did it. I'd like to see you expand on that quickly."

Beth nods. "Do you think there will be trouble when the pack finds out that Daniel has a daughter that is a vampire?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. The pack was probably never going to be one of my problems. That's more Daniel's problem and truthfully Daniel's pack is not high on list of threats at the moment."

Mick nods. "Yes, and now back to my original questions. If I'm right and any vamp who has telepathic abilities can use them to turn a werewolf into a vampire." Josef nods his agreement and motions for Mick to continue "The telepath probably wouldn't even have to do the turning, just hold the wolf in place for someone else."

Josef smiles grimly. "You're a lot faster on the uptake then Lance."

Josef hears Sergey swear. "Josef, this isn't what I wanted to hear."

Josef shrugs. "Sorry, but it is what it is. Mick is dead on."

Mick nods. "I know how you turned Anya. You mentally held her in human form until you could turn her. You kept her body from following its natural instinct to change and heal her.

Josef shrugs. "Because I'm not a strong telepath like Vanessa, there were a lot of factors that made what I did possible. I knew Anya from living with the pack. She trusted me and believed I wouldn't hurt her. She was also one of the most subservient wolves I've ever known. She didn't fight my will."

Beth hates the bitterness she hears in his voice. She can feel how hard this is for Josef to talk about. She hates that they have to go over this again.

Mick nods. "Then the question is, how come Lance doesn't know the truth and how long is it going for him to figure it out?"

Josef thinks it over for a minute. "I think it's because they live in a virtual dead zone."

"Dead zone?" Beth asks

Josef nods slowly. "You know that Lance was the family enforcer for a most of his life. Even as a human, he was all about brute force, not a lick of finesse in the bunch. Their father was a butcher and Lance especially takes after him. Christophe is probably the least like them but he's had the luck to be the farthest away for the longest period of time. I told you that Christophe has some small telepathic abilities but my understanding is Remi was the only one to show any real potential but he could never focus long enough to do anything with it. You can bet Coraline would have harnessed his talent if she could have. Consequently Lance has no reason to understand those abilities in others or think they can be of any use to him. After all he's always gotten what he wants with brut force and without any extra help so why start considering it now?"

Josef rattles the ice around in his glass. Beth can tell he's weighing what he knows about Lance. "As for figuring it out, it depends on two things. If I can get Kaida to cancel the contract he may not think about it for a while longer, if I can't get her to back off then he'll be looking for quick answers and he'll probably figure it out right away. Secondly Sergey is right about one thing and the reason I lied to Lance, he will at some point want that power to rule the wolves. He won't be able to help himself." He smiles grimly. "Did you feel the shudder from the wolves in the room when he announced that I had turned a wolf into a vampire?"

Beth nods. "Yes, freaked them out pretty badly."

"In this country we do have a fairly decent relationship with the wolves, Sergey is right about that, but the truth is that we're natural enemies. You put to many wolves and vamps in the same area for too long and you get a blood bath. We're both predators vying for the top of the food chain. We don't use the same food source so it's not as bad as it could be but we still have alpha issues."

Beth smirks at him. "In other words too much testosterone for both species good."

Josef grins at her. "You could put it that way." He glances at Mick. "Next question?" Then he turns to Beth and smiles. "Or is it your turn?"

Beth nods. "I think it's my turn. What I want to know is if any strong telepathic vamp can turn a werewolf then how about a alpha like Daniel…..couldn't an alpha hold a wolf long enough for a vamp to turn the wolf? You saw what Daniel did to Katrina."

"And what about drugs? The wolves are probably more susceptible to them than we are." Mick adds quickly.

Josef nods. "Good questions. First the Alphas, some can do what you suggest. Sergey when we are done here go home to Russia and make sure the wolves pass the word to their most powerful Alpha's that they maybe in danger when Lance figures this out."

Sergey nods his agreement. "I will most assuredly pass the word across Europe."

Josef nods and continues. "Despite what Daniel did with Katrina he probably wouldn't be able to do it to Jelena. He's not old enough; he's not at the peak of his power yet and she's much more of an Alpha than Katrina." Josef snorts. "She'd have to be to deal with Lance. You're right though, there are alpha's out there that could do it and no I don't know how long or if Lance will figure that out." Josef wonders the room. "As for drugs. Personally I wouldn't want to chance it. Anything powerful enough to keep a wolf from turning might inhibit or water down our blood enough that you might just end up with a very dead wolf, who's never coming back as anything."

"Now for the sixty four thousand dollar question, who is Kaida?" Mick cocks his head questioningly as he sees the unease that crosses Josef's face.

"And how likely is she to cancel the contract?" Sergey pipes in.

"and what's she to you?" Beth growls softly.

Josef leans over and kisses Beth's temple. "I was never in love with her."

"What then?" Beth asks

"A protégé would be the best description." Josef taps a pencil on his desk. They all silently watch him waiting for his answers. All of them have seen Josef wander through his memory when he has to tell them something from the past. He looks around and tosses the pencil down. He continues to wonder the room as he talks. "Kaida is a female vampire, who as close as I can tell was born in Japan some time in the seventeen hundreds." Josef thinks about Kaida's life and shakes his head.

Josef turns. "I don't know her background in Japan. She would never talk about her life before she ended up in France. I could have insisted but everyone has things they want to forget. She wouldn't even tell me her name so I gave her one. Kaida means little dragon. She has a tattoo of a dragon that runs across her left shoulder blade and part way down her arm, obviously it was given to her before she was turned. I think it signifies which clan she was with in Japan."

As much as Beth hates trouble coming to their door, she loves it when Josef starts talking about the places and people he's met in his long life. She and Mick both watch him closely, their attention never wavering.

"As I say she is around three hundred years old. She has no recollection of who or when she was turned, although it wasn't in Japan. She was clear on the fact that when she was captured and brought to France she was still human." Josef glances at Beth, "I think, no I'm sure her turning was an act of an assault. It's the only answer I can come up with for her memory loss."

Mick snorts, wondering if her turning was anything like his own.

Beth tries not to ask to many questions but her curiosity never rests for long. "Who captured her?"

Josef sits at his desk and leans back. He looks at the ceiling as he talks. "The Japanese and the French have pretty much always gotten on well. The French wanted Japanese silk among other things and the Japanese wanted military advancements. In those days the ruling Shogun and his regents generally had more power than the emperor. I think what happened is, Kaida was captured in some skirmish between regents. They then turned around and sent her to France as payment for something or other."

"Slaves." Beth spits out the word.

Josef nods slowly. "Exactly. How she ended up with the Duvall's I have no idea, probably as more payment."

"And you freed her?" Mick asks

Josef snorts. "Yes, I freed her…..After Anya died I spent quite a few years not making some of my best decisions. Vanessa cornered me on more than one occasion and tried to get me to open up and tell her what was troubling me but…you know….I just couldn't admit to her what I had done. I think if it had gone on much longer she would have sat on me and started digging around in my head to find out what I needed. It is not something she ever would do lightly but given enough provocation…"

"What happened?" Beth asks softly. She hates the thought of Josef being lost and in pain at the loss of his fledgling.

Josef smirks at her. "My stupidity led me to make a business deal with Stefan Duvall, as I said some poor decision making on my part. We got to the payment part of the deal and guess what, they tried to double cross me." Josef snorts. "In the negotiations that followed, the ones where they tried to talk me out of killing one of them I realized I could get one of them, maybe two, but in the end, there were still six of them and more than likely they would kill me. I wasn't so far down the rabbit hole I wanted to die. Common sense finally infiltrated and I realized they never had the cash to finalize the deal, but they did have an offer. They wanted to let me pick through their slaves and take a couple." Josef looks across his desk. "I'm pretty ruthless and I've done my fair share of shady business deals but shit, even I have boundaries. I've never been a slaver in any sense of the word. I told them I didn't deal in perishables. Then the trump card was played. These weren't humans they were vamps. That pissed me off no end, bad enough to slave trade, but to use your own people, who could never have the ability to die to get free of these oppressive bastards was pretty un-fucking-believable."

Mick grins at Josef. "Righteous indignation is a new look for you."

Josef shrugs. "Like I said, even I have my boundaries. I may not have been a slave but I'd been Ramsey's captive. It makes me a little sensitive on the subject. I was going to tell them as such and then realized that it would be ridiculous to let my 'righteous indignation' as you put it, turn down an offer to take some of their people out of that hell hole so I agreed. Financially the deal was a bust anyway, I was never going to get any cash out of them without losing some of my hide. Seeing a way to keep all hell from breaking loose they quickly rounded up all the serving wenches, drudges, grounds keepers and livery to let me pick from them. I knew what I was looking for; anyone at all who still had some spark, who hadn't been broken. Their bodies couldn't be killed as long as you kept some blood in them but you could still break their mind and their will and that's where I found Kaida."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I love it when people comment…..


	12. Chapter 12

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Their bodies couldn't be killed as long as you kept some blood in them, but you could still break their mind and their will and that's where I found Kaida._

"How many were there?" Beth asks softly.

Josef shakes his head. "Forty and don't ask me how they provided the blood needed to keep them even marginally fed. I looked over all forty; I knew what I was looking for. I wanted to see if any of them could still function on their own. Captivity can give the mind it's own kind of cage. I quickly recognized two men, business acquaintances. I didn't know how long they'd been there but despite the silver shackles, they were still in pretty good shape. It turned out the overseer was glad to be rid of them because they kept starting trouble despite the daily beatings. I was glad to find them and get them out. I knew they had recourses just waiting for them, which is part of the reason they still hadn't been broken. They knew if they could find even a small opening and get free, they could get back to their lives. I looked over the women and didn't really have any hope of finding any who hadn't succumbed to some sort of madness as a defense against the rapes and beatings I was sure they had to endure."

"Is this still going on?" Beth whispers

Josef can hear the horror in her voice. He reaches across and takes her hands trying to calm her. "No, but we'll get to that later." He sighs and resumes his story. "As I looked over the woman I saw that I was right, most seemed to be broken. If I had taken them away, I would have had to instantly kill them and I toyed with that idea as a mercy to them, until I got to the end of the line. I found something unusual, a tangle of coal black hair. Not that there aren't European's with that hair color but something made me look closer. I tried to turn the woman's chin up so I could see her face but she resisted with a very soft snarl of defiance." Josef smiles at the memory. "That gave me hope. I got enough of a glance to see that she was Japanese. When I spoke to her in her native language her head snapped up. Clearly she had managed to survive what others could not."

"Luckily the overseer wasn't paying any attention to the two of us. I signaled her to put her head down again and we continued the charade. I reluctantly told Stephan I would take the three of them as payment and we got the hell out of there. As soon as we got to Paris, I gave Elliot and Hamilton enough cash to get back to Scotland. They've both returned the favor many times over the years. That was one good deed that so far hasn't come back to haunt me." Josef smiles at Beth. "The best things in my life generally come to me when I'm being selfish."

Beth smiles and shakes her head at him. "And Kaida?"

Josef sighs. "And Kaida…..I took her to a friend who provided soap and water. We got her cleaned up. I've never smelled such stench. I would have just dumped her in the nearest river but it was winter and they were all frozen over. They almost had to sheer her head to get all the mess out of her hair. She told me that shortly after she had gotten to the Duvall's the brutality had been as I suspected. She stopped washing and she rolled in the mud in hopes that she would be so dirty and stinky that they would leave her alone. She fought them every time one of the overseers tried to clean her up and eventually they gave up. As punishment they made her muck out stalls, which only added to the smell. I didn't think she would ever get clean." Josef shakes his head at the memory. "To control her and the rest of their captives they kept them just on that razors edge between feeding madness and enough food to slowly heal, so the chances of them fighting back with any power was nil."

Mick leans back and watches Josef. "So how did she go from an undernourished dirty slave to a high paid assassin?"

'Fate…..would be the answer to that." Josef smiles as he answers. "I was doing penance for my good deed by watching over her."

He sees the smile on Beth's face and snorts at her. "I couldn't very well abandon her until she could manage on her own. She was still sane but come to find out she had never been free as a vampire. She had been turned as a slave. It was almost like she was a fledgling. She'd never fed from a human so I had to teach her that. She was so frightened that someone would try to starve her again that I had a hell of a time teaching her to not over feed and kill the freshies. It was difficult at first…..We didn't have the blood bond, and there were cultural differences that she had to be broken from continuing."

"Like what?" Beth asks.

"Once she realized I wasn't going to do despicable things to her she was more than a little grateful. She insisted on calling me master and she didn't mean sensei like a teacher she meant master over her entire being. She was always walking behind me and she was always bowing to me. Teaching her vampire culture was a real interesting challenge. I knew I needed a key, something that would make her want to learn, to change. She was too passive and a passive vampire doesn't live long."

Mick smiles at Josef as well. "Assassin?"

Josef waves a hand in the air. "Yes, yes, assassin…..I was jumped by a couple of young stupid vamps who wanted to take her away from me. Needless to say she got a first hand show on how to kill quickly, quietly and efficiently. Right away I saw that she had more interest in this, than I had in the whole time she'd been with me. I asked her if she would like to be able to defend herself, if I could teach her to kill those that tried to hurt her." He smiles at the memory. "The interest in her eyes deepened and I knew I'd found my key. After that, the cultural lessons and the killing went hand in hand and she learned fast. I taught her like Frank taught me."

Josef gets up and crosses to the safe he opens it and takes out a folder. He flips through it and takes out a dozen pictures. He passes them out. "These were taken six years ago in Rome. They are all shots I took of her the last time I saw her."

Sergey looks the pictures over and lets out a low whistle. "Amazing. You don't have any bathing suit shots, do you?"

Josef slaps him across the back of the head with the folder. "You're not helping."

Sergey glances at Beth and then Josef. "ah, sorry."

Mick glances at Beth. "You can't possibly be….." he sees the look in her eyes and stops. "Beth?"

She just shrugs at him and returns her attention to the picture in her hand. Beth snorts as she looks down at the incredibly beautiful woman in the pictures. In one of the pictures, Kaida is standing next to one of Josef's Ferrari's. It gives Beth some perspective and she sees this woman is almost as tall as Josef and Mick, long black hair fluttering in the breeze. Beth can see what she supposes is the tail end of her dragon tattoo snaking down her upper arm and peaking out of her shirtsleeve. She is undeniably one of the most beautiful women Beth has ever seen. She looks at Josef and narrows her eyes at him. "Of course."

He knows that look and smiles. He shrugs his shoulders. "I said I was never in love with her. I didn't say I never slept with her."

Beth wordlessly hands him back the pictures.

"You better call her soon, if you're going to stop her from fulfilling her contract on Jelena." Mick says trying to change the subject.

"I will. I'm going to have to see Vanessa. She needs to know the whole story about Katrina now that it's out in the open. After that we'll fly into Rome or maybe Paris. I'll know more later." He glances between Beth and Mick. "You two up for a trip? I'd like you both to be there."

Mick nods. "I'll be ready. I'll have to cancel a few appointments."

Beth stands up. "Sure. I'll get packed. Let me know when you want to leave." She turns and starts to leave the room.

Both men can hear the tightness in her voice. Josef knows she's trying to reign in her jealousy.

Mick shakes his head. "I'll be in my office if anyone needs me." He stops in front of Beth. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

Beth looks at him and smiles. "Thank you."

Mick turns to Sergey. "Come with me, I'll walk down with you and we'll get Katrina out of custody and you can be on your way."

Josef stops them. "Sergey do what you have to but try and play it close to the vest. The fewer people who know what I did to Anya, the better. If you have to tell the Alpha's to get them to be careful do it but try and keep the tale to a minimum. I'm going to talk to Vanessa about outlawing anyone from turning the wolves in this country. I'm sure she will agree if for no other reason than to keep the peace. I can't do anything about Europe but if things get bad we can try and work something out with the packs in this country to find room for anyone who wants to immigrate. I'm pretty sure the packs are thinner up north so that maybe an option as well."

Sergey nods. "Thank you Josef. I can see that the more people that know about it the more danger there is for my people. Let's hope it doesn't get to the point where we are forced to leave our homes. It would be devastating."

Josef watches Beth moving towards the door. Before she can get very far he gently takes her arm and pulls her back towards his desk. She reluctantly lets him pull her down into his lap behind his desk. "I told you the truth. I don't love her now and never have."

Beth sighs and nods at him. "I know, and I know if I'm going to get mad about everyone woman you've ever slept with I'm going to spend most of my life mad but still, my god Josef, she's gorgeous."

Josef nods. "That she is but….."

"But?"

"But at the time she was sort of the female version of me, or what I was before I fell into the life I have with you and Mick."

Beth thinks about that for a minute. "Really? You said at the time, not anymore?"

Josef shrugs. "I'm not sure I haven't seen her in six years, and my information says she now has her own human. _Love changes a person, even a vamp_. It makes me wonder if she hasn't finally found out who she really is instead of trying to be like me, not that that's a bad thing."

Beth laughs at him. He sees the tension leave her.

She kisses him softly. "Of course it's not a bad thing." She tells him as she breaks the kiss.

Josef stands up and sets her on the floor. "Now go pack while I make some arrangements."

She kisses him lightly once again, a smile on her face. "Ok."

He watches as she leaves the room. Once she's gone he sits down heavily. Josef looks into the night remembering the dirty, scraggly, waif he'd rescued. He shakes his head and picks up his phone. When he hears the click he says, "Call me little dragon." And hangs up. She'll call him back just as soon as she can. The cloak and dagger signals are probably unnecessary but in her line of work it pays to be very careful. Her enemies lists makes Josef's look paltry. While he waits, he decides to call Vanessa.

He's not looking forward to telling Vanessa the whole story of his involvement with Katrina but it has to be done and done in person. He punches up her number. "Vanessa?"

"Josef, what's the matter?" Vanessa asks.

He scowls. "Why does anything have to be the matter?"

Vanessa snorts into the phone. "Don't give me that. What do you need?"

Josef sighs. "I need to see you…I have something to tell you…..something from the past."

Vanessa shakes her head. "Is this going to make things difficult at home?"

Josef smiles. "Are you asking me if Beth and Mick are going to want to shoot me?"

Vanessa smirks into the phone. "Yes, actually I am."

Josef sobers. "No. They've known about it for a while now. If you don't have any objections we'll be in New York tomorrow night. How does that sound?"

"Good. Anything else?"

"No. Not at the moment. We're going to fly on to Rome the next day. I need to see Kaida."

Vanessa's quiet for a moment and Josef wonders what she's thinking. He knows she can wait him out so he speaks first. "Vanessa, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that it might be better if you have Kaida fly into New York and meet you here. It will be less risky than meeting her in Europe. Also I'd like to see all of you."

"We'll see. I've yet to talk to Kaida. Once I do I'll see about the logistics of it. Things are going to be touch and go for awhile. I need to know where both Beth and Mick are at all times, at least for a while. I just need to know without them knowing that I have to know."

Vanessa laughs. "You do have a problem."

Josef smiles into the phone. "I have found that loving people isn't really more trouble than it's worth, but close."

Vanessa can hear the smile in his voice. Five years ago he wouldn't even have approached the subject of having people who he cared for, never mind loves. "We'll see you tomorrow night." Vanessa tells him as he clicks off.

Next he calls his crew chief and tells him to get his plane ready to take off the next evening. As soon as he puts the phone down it rings. He watches it for a moment and picks it up with a sigh. "Kaida?"

"Master?"

"Kaida behave." He growls.

She snorts. "Yes, Josef. I suppose there's trouble."

"More or less. How many contracts are you working on at the moment?" he asks.

Kaida scowls at Tucker who is sitting next to her. "Just one right now. The only reason it's not been fulfilled is because I'm having fun playing cat with the mouse, but it's beginning to bore me. I plan to finish it tomorrow or the next day." She says coldly.

Josef snorts. "That and your mouse managed to get out of the country without you knowing it."

She huffs into the phone. "No, I knew they were leaving but I also knew they would be back. He is as predictable as ever. I suppose I could have blown up the plane but that seems like it would attracted more than a little interest from the human authorities. Not something I really want to deal with at the moment."

"I need you to put a hold on the contract until we speak. I'll be in Rome in three days or you can meet us half way in New York. "Josef lets the silence stretch out. He knows she's not happy with his request. He also knows that unlike Vanessa he can wait Kaida out.

"Yes, I can wait but whatever you've got to say it better be good." Kaida looks around the townhouse and sighs. "I'll fly into New York. Where do you want to meet?"

"I have to meet with Vanessa first so why don't you just come out to Long Island? Bring Tucker with you. I'm looking forward to meeting him. It's time I met your human."

Kaida is only surprised for a split second. She smiles into the phone. "Only if you bring Beth and Mick. I also would like to meet your people but Josef, Tucker is more than just my human."

He laughs into the phone. "I know." He says as he hangs up.

"Josef?" She turns to Tucker and puts the phone down. "He always gets the last word."

Tucker gently sweeps a lock of hair from her face. He twirls it between two fingers. "This man, Josef, he's a vamp?"

She nods. "Yes, and someone who I owe a great deal. He taught me how to survive."

He gently brushes her cheek. "If you would be more comfortable doing this without me around I can make myself scarce."

To his relief she shakes her head no. "You're my partner. It's time you and Josef met. He won't be happy at first but he'll just have to deal with it."

Tucker processes this for a moment. "What exactly is it about me he won't like or is it about any guy your with?"

She smiles at him. "Jealous?"

"Considering you haven't seen or talked about this guy in the five years I've been with you, I'll admit to only a bit of jealousy. Is he a past lover?"

She grins. "Not really….Josef was more like my mentor. He took very good care of me after I had spent years being brutalized by some very bad people." She watches his mouth move to a hard line and his eyes narrow as she continues. "We fell into bed a few times but while it was great sex that's all it was…..we've just never had any real spark for each other. We like and respect each other but….." she kisses him passionately. "We never had anything that felt like what you and I have."

He returns the kiss for a moment and then abruptly pulls away. "I can't pass that by. Who brutalized you? Who did this man have to save you from?"

She sits back and smiles at him tightly. "It doesn't matter right now. _I can't have you going after Lance and his brothers._ You can't do anything about it so don't think about it. Some day I will get my pound of flesh _starting when I kill his woman_. As for why Josef won't like you, it's because you're human and right now there's nothing you can do about that either so don't worry about it. Josef has a blind side about human vamp relationships. I'll hear him out; we'll make a decision and get back to our lives. I have to warn you though; I owe Josef a great deal. For me to say no to what ever he wants is going to be damn near impossible. He's the closest thing I've ever had to a sire."

Tucker nods thoughtfully. "I'll follow your lead but only as long as I'm sure he's not asking something that is going cause you pain. Then all bets are off."

Kaida shakes her head. "Don't push Josef. He's older than I am and as I said he taught me everything I know about killing. Just stay cool and let me handle him. Remember when I introduced you to Vanessa two years ago when we were in New York?"

He nods. "Pretty damn hard to forget her."

"Well, she's Josef's sire and we're going to meet them at her place out on Long Island."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments would be really appreciated…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**A/N: I want to think moonjat54 for all her encouragement. Without it I'd of probably given up by now. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Josef leans back in his seat and feels the plane lift off. He smiles at Beth who's had several hours to think about their earlier conversation. He can see the questions written across her face.

Mick looks at him rather curiously as well.

The plane levels out and the copilot enters the cabin. "Mr. Kostan we've gained altitude and everything is on schedule. If you need anything let us know."

"Thank you Rick. Let me know when we're about a half an hour out."

Rick nods. "We'll do."

Josef watches the man leave as he gets up and pours the three of them the all AB neg. Josef hands Beth and Mick each and glass. "Ok, shoot."

Mick looks at Josef thoughtfully. "You said that Kaida has no idea when or even where she was turned."

Josef nods.

"But how is that possible without her becoming feral?"

Josef glances at Beth "Beth wouldn't be the first person to block out what's too painful to remember. In those days, it was commonplace to turn a servant or in Kaida's case a slave to insure their cooperation. The thirst for blood can keep them in line to a certain degree. We all know what happens if a vamp goes to long without blood. The insatiable thirst always wins…" Josef glances at Mick. "Well, for most of us anyway. As long as she was given her sire's blood in the beginning and her intake was monitored closely she could be kept from going feral and still be treated pretty damn badly."

Beth thinks back to how wonderful Josef was when he turned her and she shakes her head. "That's terrible."

Josef shrugs. "Not everyone is as lucky as you and I were."

Beth looks at Mick. "I know."

Mick sighs. "I feel like I was somewhere between what you two had and what was done to Kaida. For all Coraline's faults I've come to believe she really did love me. She just had a really screwed up way of showing it. After talking to Christophe, I don't think she really knew any better. I also have to admit that I wasn't exactly the most stable person even before she turned me. Our mutual obsession started early in our relationship and the turning just made it all the more toxic." Mick closes his eyes for a moment and pushes the memories out of his mind. "Do you think Kaida will ever remember who her sire was?"

Josef shrugs. "I don't think so but I could be wrong. She's always maintained that her life as a vampire started when I freed her. As far as she's concerned I'm her sire, even without the blood bond. Like Beth wanting to know about people missing from her past, someday Kaida cold change her mind and want those answers but some how I don't think so."

"Do you know who her sir is?" Beth asks thinking of Josef knowing about her own father.

"No, but if the answer is floating around in her memory, Vanessa could find it. She knows what Vanessa can do and to my knowledge she hasn't asked for Vanessa's help so I would say she still doesn't want to know."

Josef watches Beth for a moment he can see the emotions raging in her eyes. "You want to know what was done to make sure that this isn't still going on?"

Beth nods. "Yes, what was done to her, to all of them is beyond barbaric. I need to know it isn't still happening."

"After Elliot and Hamilton got home they rounded up some of their clansman. They also added in a great many mercenaries and headed back to free or kill all the remaining captives. Stefan and the boys had gotten word they were coming and vacated to a safer distance. Most of the captives were killed outright because it was the only thing that could be done. They couldn't fend for themselves anymore without exposing the whole community. Hamilton burned everything on the estate to the ground. They left a message letting Stefan know that the enslavement of their own people would not be tolerated. They were told that the force would be back with the same results for as long as it took for them to get the message. Stefan didn't want to waist the resources it would take to continually rebuild so they cleaned up their act at least on that score. They didn't even resort to human slaves, which surprised me."

Mick sits back. "What I want to know is why Kaida hasn't killed any of them, you gave her a free pass for her vengeance, why hasn't she done something about them?"

"For a long time she couldn't even think about that place without having a very severe reaction. I'm sure Quentin would call it post-traumatic stress. She needed a lot of time to get over the trauma they had inflicted on her. After that I think she's been waiting and watching. She wants them to suffer. Most likely even if Lance's rival hadn't taken a contract out on Jelena, Kaida would have killed her as soon as it became clear how important Jelena is to Lance. She wants to inflict a damage that will be felt for a long time."

Beth nods. "You can't very well blame her. Taking all that into consideration, do you think she will do as you ask and leave Jelena alive?"

Josef shrugs. "I'd like to think so but revenge can be all consuming. I know that as well as anybody. I hope she's not too far down that path that she won't at least consider what I'm going to ask her to do." Josef pauses for a moment. He looks between Beth and Mick wondering what they will think of his plans. "I also believe I have a carrot to sweeten the deal but it's not something I would do without agreement from both of you."

Mick smiles at Beth and she shrugs. They both turn to Josef. "Let's hear it."

"I told Beth that I have information that Kaida has her own human." He smiles to himself when neither of them objects to his wording. "She told me over the phone that he's not just her human, he's her partner. I'm thinking about offering our unique services to help her turn him if that's what they want. I'm fairly certain she won't do it on her own, because of her memory loss about her own turning. She won't risk not knowing what she's doing and killing him, if she's in love with him."

Beth thinks about this for a minute. "So, essentially you two walk her through the turning and we make sure she provides whatever he needs afterwards? Is that about it?"

Josef nods. "That's about it. Just like with Christophe and Anya but I'm guessing this is going to have to be more hands on. Christophe had some experience and I'm sure he'd been around enough of our people besides his brothers to know the drill. I don't think Kaida has any of those luxuries. I have a hunch that this human is probably the first person to get inside her head. Before either of you agree, there are some things to consider. For instance having her at the house could be very dangerous. Her list of enemies is most likely quite long. It would mean we'd have to be on guard all the time they are with us and depending on how it goes that could be six months to a year."

Beth nods. "I don't like it."

Mick cocks his head at her. "I'm sure we can handle the danger….we can always post extra security."

Beth waves her hand back and forth dismissively. "It's not that." She smirks at them. "If I were worried about danger I wouldn't live with you two."

Josef snorts. "Now wait a minute Miss, ''I'm going to write about gang bangers, gun runners and smugglers,' you've got more than your share of bad guys who'd like to have a word with you."

She grins at him. "I do, don't I. Boy, I feel like I've joined a club."

Mick smiles and shakes his head. "Just remember that the next time we have to have a body guard follow you around."

"So what don't you like?" Josef asks

"I don't like the idea of only offering this to her if she does what Josef wants. That's not right. We make the offer no matter which way this goes."

Mick nods. "I agree. All or nothing."

Josef laughs and leans over and lightly kisses Beth. "You are such a soft touch." He glances over his shoulder at Mick. "Both of you."

Beth shrugs. "Is it a deal?"

Josef nods. "Yes, you've got a deal, but we have to make sure that Lance isn't a threat before we take on this new problem."

Mick nods. "Ok, that makes sense but you make the offer when we see her."

"Deal." Josef tells them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jelena waits, she watches Lance talk on the phone knowing he's about to do something stupid. He hangs up and turns to look at her. She shakes her head. "You know there is a reason no one trusts you and your brothers and never will. You do such stupid things some times."

He snarls at her. She watches him placidly from her place on the couch. "Done yet? Ready to listen to reason?"

"No, but say whatever is on your mind." He bites back at her.

"What's on my mind is you double crossing Josef Kostan, isn't that in part how you got into this mess in the first place? As I recall you told me that if your father hadn't double crossed Kostan he wouldn't have crossed paths with Kaida and she wouldn't be the assassin that she is today.

Lance snarls at her for pointing out the past mistakes his family has made.

"Shit. Let him see what he can do before you start ambushing his people. He obviously thinks he has some pull with Kaida or he wouldn't do what Ms. Turner asked of him. Why not let it play out and see what happens?"

"I can't. This might be my only chance to get to Kaida. She and Josef will have to meet. I have my people watching his plane at L.A. X. They just reported in that his plane just took off. His pilot filed a flight plan for New York. They should land at JFK in a few hours. My people will be waiting for them. They will watch to see if he flies on to Europe or if he waits for Kaida in New York. Once she's spotted they will ambush her and kill her."

Jelena stands up. "You've most likely just signed my death warrant. I want to thank you for your stupidity."

He watches as she leaves the room_. _He slams his fist into the wall hoping she's wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks in the review mirror of the Porsche. He glances at Mick. "You see them?"

Mick nods. "Yea, they've been on us since we left the airport. Any ideas as to who it is?"

Josef shrugs. "Could be almost anyone but I suspect it's Lance's goons. He probably figures he can take Kaida at the meeting." Josef punches up some numbers on his phone and switches it over to the dash speaker. "Kaida? When are you flying in?"

"Tomorrow night, why? What's the matter?"

"Are you flying into JFK?"

She snorts into the phone. "Are you kidding? No."

"The line is encoded." Josef adds when she doesn't continue.

"Maybe so but I'd still feel better if only Tucker and I knew how we were getting there. Josef, I can't take any chances with Tucker's safety and besides, that's what you taught me."

He smiles. "All right. Can't say as I blame you when you've got a human to protect. I just wanted you to know that we're driving out to the rendezvous point now and we've got a tail. Since we've haven't been approached I'm guessing that it's someone waiting for us to make contact."

Kaida nods absently. "Which is why I always take the round about route to my meetings. Don't worry about it; we've got it covered. We'll get there with minimal fuss and somehow I doubt they're going to attack us on Vanessa's door step."

Josef smiles. "I'd like to see that. She's out of this for now. She can't overtly help since she's head of council but that would be a game changer. All bets would be off if they attack at Vanessa's. Just keep your eyes open and sing out if you need help." He cuts the call and glances at Mick and Beth. "Let's see how committed they are to following us."

"What's that mean?" Beth asks.

Mick smiles. "It means hold on."

Beth hears Josef shift and feels the car surge forward. "Shit. Josef, if you wreck this car with me in it, I'm going to kick your ass." She can't help but smile as she hears him laugh. He really does love to drive fast.

Josef flashes her a smile in the rear view mirror. "It's fine. There aren't any gofers on the 495."

Frank looks up as he hears and then sees Josef's Porsche come flying through the front gates. Josef breaks the car and it slides sideways, leaving a skid mark across the driveway. He watches as Josef bounces out of the car, a smile a mile wide on his face. Mick gets out his side shaking his head but still smiling. Mick opens the rear door and Beth practically flies out. She marches around the car and stands in front of Josef. He easily dodges her fist as it comes flying at his face. He grabs her arm and quickly turns her in his arms. Josef holds her tight against his body. He leans in. "I love you and you know I'd never put you in any danger." He feels her body go slack against his.

"You are such a bad boy." She growls at him.

He can hear the smile in her voice. He kisses her neck. "Yea, and you love me anyway." He lets her go and they both straighten up to find Vanessa standing in front of them with fire in her eyes. Beth looks at Josef. "I think you're in trouble."

Mick can see from the look on Vanessa's face that she's not a happy lady. He leans against the car, content to watch Josef catch hell.

"Is there someone chasing you?" Vanessa growls she watches the gates as she says it.

Josef laughs, the high he gets from driving fast hasn't worn off yet. "No, lost the idiots a half hour ago."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Are you out of your damn mind? Just because you're a vamp doesn't mean you can't get killed in a fiery blaze of twisted metal."

Josef waves his hand dismissively. "Not going to happen."

She snorts at him. "Yes, like it wasn't going to happen when you wrecked your car in the desert a few years ago?"

Josef sobers and glances between Mick and Beth. Both of them immediately shake their heads.

"Wasn't me." Mick quickly tells him.

Beth nods. "Me either."

Vanessa shakes her head. "You think when the vamp that runs the biggest territory we have, wrecks his car, almost kills himself, there by putting himself out of commission for several days, I don't hear about it? Think again." She glances at Mick. "By the way, thanks for saving his sorry ass."

Mick smiles. "Anytime."

Vanessa looks at the unrepentant smile of her most problematic child and softens her stance. "Josef, I don't want to lose you," she glances at Beth and Mick "any of you. Please be careful." Before he can speak she moves forward and hugs him.

He sighs and hugs her back. Even after all these years the blood connection between them still echoes in his mind. "Yes ma'am." He smirks at her.

Vanessa turns to Beth and Mick and hugs both of them. "You two are supposed to rein him in."

A laugh erupts from Beth before she can stop it.

Josef rolls his eyes at her outburst.

Mick grins as they follow Vanessa and Frank into the house. "She's right. Reining Josef in is too much work."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments are always welcome…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once everyone is settled they all find their way into Vanessa's office. Beth looks around. "It always amazes me how big this place really is. I always think our place is huge but this place….wow."

Josef nods. "Yes, well these estates were built in a time of great decadence. In those days New York and particularly Long Island was the place to live, work and party if you had money. Fitzgerald's portrayal of the time and places wasn't far off."

Josef sobers as he senses Vanessa enter the room.

Beth can feel him bracing himself to tell her what he'd done so long ago. She sits on the couch between Mick and Josef. She slides her hand into Josef's and smiles softly at him.

He sighs as he feels her emotions trying to calm him. He gently squeezes her hand and turns to Vanessa.

Vanessa sees and feels the apprehension coming from Josef and doesn't like it. This is one emotion Josef doesn't usually display. Vanessa sits opposite him. "So, what's this about?" Before he gets a chance to answer, Vanessa sees the shame in his eyes and knows what this is about. She holds up her hand to stop him. "Is this about Anya?"

Josef's jaw clenches. "You know?" he bites out the words.

Vanessa nods. "Yes, Josef I know. After all the years you've known me how could you think I would let you continue on the path that appeared to be self destructive. You were erratic and I'd never seen you act like that. It worried me that you weren't coming out of it. Just because I can't get into your head and find out what was going on doesn't mean I can't find out from other people." She leans back waiting for his fury to erupt, she's not disappointed.

Josef stands and wordlessly he paces the room trying to contain his anger. "Why didn't you just fucking tell me you knew? Do you know how long I worried about how you would react when you found out? How guilty I felt because I couldn't tell you what I had done?"

Vanessa moves to stand in front of him. "I was going to hold you down and make you talk to me, to get it out of your system but then….Kaida came a long and you came out of it. Taking care of her seemed to give you a new focus. I decided when you were ready you would tell me or talk to someone else. My only concern was that you snapped out of the emotional turmoil you were going through from losing Anya. I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing." And then Josef hears his own words ringing in his ears. "I did what I thought was best."

Josef snorts and Vanessa watches his anger melt away. He glances at Beth and Mick with a foolish look on his face. Beth smiles at him as the understanding passes between them.

Vanessa watches them curiously. She wonders what she said that deflated his anger.

Josef turns back to Vanessa. She can see the chagrined look on his face. "Talk to me."

Josef moves back to the couch and sits next to Beth. "I just got a dose of my own medicine. I've been known to do things that Beth and Mick don't like and then telling them I did what I thought was best."

Vanessa smiles. "Then I'm forgiven?"

The shame flitters across his face again. "Yes, if you can forgive me….."

Vanessa looks at him with a sad smile on her lips "Josef did you turn Anya out of malice?"

He sighs. "No, of course not. I liked her. She was such a fragile soul. She didn't have a mean bone in her body. It's hard not to like someone like that. I just thought it was a chance for her ….you know." He looks down at his hands. "I just should have known better, you taught me be more aware of the consequences of turning someone who wasn't up to the challenge."

Vanessa nods. "Yes, I did but aside from the fact that she wasn't a good candidate for a turning, I mostly blame Katrina for what happened. She used your feelings for her and maneuvered you into an impossible situation so she could get what she wanted." Vanessa's eyes glow for a moment and she sends off a power spike through the room. "I would have killed her for what she did to both you and Anya but in the end I decided that maybe having to live with her crimes was a far worse punishment."

Josef feels Beth's hand clutch his and she hides her face in his shoulder. He hears her whimper. He glances at Mick and sees his fingers embedded in the arm of the couch. Josef lets out a low growl. "Vanessa, stop it. You're upsetting them."

Frank steps forward and wraps his arms around Vanessa from behind. She shakes the anger off and looks at Mick and Beth. "I'm sorry." She says softly. "I don't like it when one of mine his hurt and Katrina not only hurt her own sister she hurt Josef."

Vanessa relaxes and her eyes return to their human state. "Now can you forgive me for not telling you I knew?"

He nods. "Yes, because I know it's the truth. You did what you thought was best and I know how hard it is some times to do what you think is best for someone else, even when they aren't going to like it."

Vanessa nods her understanding. "Can I ask why you're telling me this now?"

"Because unfortunately what I did is about to become common knowledge and I'm afraid all hell is going to break lose." Josef tells her about Lance, Jelena, Kaida and Daniel's pack.

Once he's done she sits back and sighs. "You're right about outlawing turning the wolves. I'm going to prepare a vote to protect them. If things explode and this does becomes a problem I'll be ready with the law. Punishment for turning them without their consent will be on a par with turning children and we've had that outlawed here for a long time."

Beth lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Vanessa nods. "I'll do it because I think it's a terrible thing to turn anyone against their will but also because if we try to keep this from happening from the beginning then we are more apt to be able to keep the peace. The last thing we need is a war between vampires and the werewolves. It's the one thing that could bring us out in the open to the humans. Having violence between the two species is bad enough but being found out in the middle of a war would ensure the humans hunting us down and eradicating all of us. I've been through the Inquisition once and that was enough. The sensible course of action is to keep the wolves safe. Now if I could only convince the Europeans of the same."

"Can't you just go to their ruling body, their council and talk them into passing the same laws?" Beth asks

Vanessa snorts. "I could if they had one. Vampire culture has always been somewhat feudal in nature. Even in this country it's still has some of that flavor, in so much as whoever runs a territory, is responsible for protecting his or her people in that territory, and the community as a whole. While the rest of us have moved forward they are still living like it was the eighteenth century. Let's just say they don't play well together and what's more they have no intention of it. I will talk to the head of the Australian council and several others that have organized systems like we do. I think there are actually several council heads that will agree with me that this isn't just for the wolves but it protects us all. Maybe as a group we can apply some pressure if we have to." Vanessa smiles ruefully. "Who knows maybe Lance will behave himself."

Josef snorts but no other comment is forth coming.

Beth smiles as she thinks of her father and his pack being safe. "Thank you Vanessa." She turns to Josef. "I'd like to call Daniel and let him know what we've talked about.

"Why don't you wait until we see Kaida. It would help if you could tell him what she has to say."

Beth nods. "I suppose your right."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lance growls into the phone and slams it down.

Jelena looks up from her magazine. "Problems?"

"Josef spotted his tail and lost my men. They only know he was headed towards Long Island, which means he went to Vanessa's estate." Lance paces the room.

Jelena eyes him warily. "Are you going to send your men into her home?"

Lance shakes his head. "No, unless we can catch Kaida before she gets there or when she leaves, my hands are tied. Attacking Vanessa's home would be suicidal." He stops and thinks about what he heard about Richard's death. "She….is one of the very oldest vampires I'm aware of and if only half the things I've heard about her are true there is no one with an ounce of survival instincts that would piss her off."

Jelena moves over and sits next to him. "Lance, please let this go. Let Mr. Kostan do what he can before you take desperate measures."

He gets up and walks across the room. He turns and faces her. "You know me, you know I can't do that. It's impossible for me to rely on Josef."

Suddenly the pieces fall into place for her. "You are afraid he'll succeed. You're afraid you will end up owing him something for this and you can't stand the idea of it, even if it saves my life. You never had any intention of going along with him. That whole song and dance at his home was just so you could get him to bring Kaida out into the light." She picks up the lamp next to the couch and throws it as hard as she can at him. "You lousy duplicitous bastard. You're more concerned about coming out ahead then you are about my life."

He ducks and moves to stop her from leaving the room.

"Don't touch me. Don't speak to me. Just don't." He watched helplessly as she left the room.

He picks up the lamp she'd thrown at him. Miraculously it was still in one piece. His contained fury at being who he is and not having the one woman he loves understand that is killing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaida sits next to Tucker in the co-pilot's seat and watches as he does the last minute checklist. Once he finishes and they get clearance from the tower they will take off. They had hired a plane and a pilot to fly across the Atlantic since Tucker wasn't rated for anything large enough for the crossing. He was working on it but it all takes time. _Time._ Since she'd met Tucker she hated time. She was terrified the time would carry him away before she could find someone to turn him or someone would hunt her down and kill him or he'd be hit by a car crossing the damn street. She grits her teeth and wills the fear away. It is the only thing in this world that frightens her. Not even her own death frightens her as much as the idea of losing Tucker does.

"babe?"

Kaida tries to give him her best smile.

"Where were you?" he asks

She shrugs and looks out the window. "No where special."

He turns her chin to face him. "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to die this very minute. We'll find someone to do the turning."

She smiles weakly at him. "How did you get so far into my head that you can read my thoughts."

He shrugs. "I love you. Now give me a real smile. I can't fly the plane if I'm worried about you."

She genuinely smiles at him. "I love you too. Flight check done?"

He nods. "Yes. We're on our way."

Kaida thinks over their plan. From Toronto, Tucker will fly them into Springfield. From there they will rent a car and drive to Bridgeport. They can rent a large boat there and cross the Long Island sound and dock right in front of Vanessa's mansion. She's sure Lance and his fools won't think to watch the water. They'll be waiting on the roads going into Vanessa's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank flicks his phone open. "Yes, of course send them up to the house." The security men at the boathouse had met Kaida and Tucker. They had called to let Frank know they were on their way up. He goes in search of Vanessa to let her know.

Vanessa senses Kaida and Tucker long before they get to the door. She shoos the maid away and answers the door herself. "Come on in. It's nice to see you again."

They follow her through the mansions main entryway. "Thank you Vanessa. You remember Tucker?"

Vanessa smiles at him. "Of course. We met two years ago."

Tucker nods to Vanessa. "I of course remember you, as your absolutely unforgettable."

Vanessa laughs. "Thank you." Vanessa turns as Frank enters the room. "Kaida, you remember Frank?"

Kaida nods at Frank. "So very nice to see you again." She steps in next to Tucker gently nudging him behind her. Tucker puts his chin on her shoulder. "Is he going to kill me?"

Frank smiles. "I hadn't planned on it."

Kaida shrugs. "Sorry. This is the first time we've been in the same room with other vamps, besides Vanessa of course."

Vanessa nods. "As I suspected. Calm your self because there are three more in the drawing room but none of them mean him any harm."

Kaida looks at Vanessa skeptically. "Even Josef?"

Vanessa nods. "Even Josef. He's changed some since you saw him last."

Kaida gently takes Vanessa's arm "Changed how? I liked him the way he was."

"Well, for one thing, you probably won't get the obligatory vamp/human relationships don't work speech."

Kaida scowls. "What's changed him?"

Vanessa smirks at her. "You'll see. Now don't worry and follow me."

Kaida scans the room as she enters. Josef is standing with his back to the bar talking to a man and a woman. She watches Josef for a moment and sees that Vanessa is right. He's more relaxed then Kaida ever remembers seeing him. She watches his companions for a moment, assessing any threat. She immediately knows that the male is just a bit under his first hundred years. The woman though is so young she still smells a bit human. Josef turns to Kaida and cocks his head. "Done?"

She nods. "You should know, assessing a room is what you taught me." She pauses for a moment a smile on her lips. "Sensei." She teases.

"I also taught you to never bow or call anyone master who didn't deserve it." He growls softly at her.

"You taught me everything I know, you deserve it." She answers

Josef shakes his head. "No, if anyone deserves it, its Frank because if not for Frank neither of us would have the knowledge."

Kaida turns to Frank but continues talking to Josef. "He taught you?"

Josef nods and smiles at Frank "Yes, he is sensei not me."

Frank glowers at Josef. "Now don't start. I taught you for the same reason you taught her. I'm just happy it's kept you both alive. First one of the two of you calls me sensei or master gets a slap up side the head."

Josef laughs. "All right Frank." He turns to Kaida. "You think you could introduce me to your human?"

Kaida growls at him and he holds up his hand. "I know, I know. It's been a few years but I use to have this same conversation with someone else."

Mick snorts at him but keeps quiet.

Kaida motions for Tucker to come forward. "Josef this is Tucker Ardell. He's more than my 'human' as you put it. He's my partner."

Mick lets out a low growl. "Gun oil." He snarls.

Both men move to stand in front of Beth. "You bring a human in here armed?" Josef growls.

Vanessa moves into intervene and Frank takes her arm and shakes his head. "Let them work it out on their own."

She scowls at him but stays by his side.

Before Tucker can answer him, Beth lets go with a string of curses that has Mick smiling. "If you two don't stop that I'm going to kick both your asses." Beth makes a move to walk around them and Mick gently wraps his arms around her, effectively restraining her. He gently walks her back a few paces. "Mick, damn it."

He holds her protectively. "Hush. Let Josef handle this."

Tucker however never takes his eyes off of Josef. The two men watch either other carefully. Kaida begins to put herself in front of Tucker and he shakes his head. "Stop that."

"Josef?" she bites out

He can hear the warning in her voice. He glances quickly at her and sees her eyes begin to turn.

Tucker holds up his hand. "Stop it both of you." He brings his hand up where Josef can see it and with two fingers he takes his gun out of the holster under his arm. He lays the gun down on the table next to him. He repeats the process and removes a gun from under his other arm and one from his ankle holster. He looks at Kaida. "I won't have you fighting with someone who I owe so much to. I also won't be the reason for two old friends to harm each other." He gives Josef one long appraising look. "Besides if anyone in this room really wants me dead the guns aren't going to help." He continues to watch Josef. "You understand that I never am without a gun, ever. It never occurred to me that someone would object to them."

Josef watches all this assessing Tucker. "You said you owed me a lot. What did I do for you?"

Tucker smiles at Kaida. "You took care of her, and taught her how to live until I could find her."

Josef relaxes; the emotions of everyone in the room come down a notch. He glances at Kaida. "Normally it wouldn't be an issue but he's an unknown to us and well Beth…."

Josef turns to Mick and nods slightly. Mick lets go of Beth. She takes Mick's arm and makes him stand next to Josef. "What did I tell you two? No more of this. I can take care of myself…."

Kaida watches Beth poke them both in the chest as she chastises them for protecting her. "I like her." She says with a grin.

"You would." Josef replies as he grabs Beth's finger and turns her quickly in his arms and faces Kaida and Tucker. "My friend standing next to me is Mick St. John." Mick nods to the pair. Josef looks down at Beth still caged in his arms. "And this fire spitting blond is Beth Turner, my woman."

Mick grins. "And mine."

Beth looks up over her shoulder and smiles at Mick and Josef. "These two over baring, over protective alpha males are mine."

Kaida glances at Vanessa. "You weren't kidding about him changing. He's learned to share." She says some what dryly.

Josef smirks at her. "Sort of…I still won't share my cars."

Beth rolls her eyes at him. "And you know I'd never forgive either of you if you hurt the other."

Josef snorts. "That too."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always appreciated very much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Let's all sit down so Josef can get to what's on his mind." Frank moves to the bar. "If anyone would like a drink, we've got quite a variety."

Once the drinks are distributed Josef watches Kaida. "I need a favor."

She looks at him suspiciously. "What kind of favor? You never ask for favors."

Josef moves around the room for a minute. He turns and sighs. "I need you to cancel your hit on Jelena."

He watches as Kaida shoots up and out of her seat. "I can't fucking believe you would ask me to do that. You more than anyone knows what they did to me. How the hell can you ask me to let her live?"

Slowly Josef approaches her. "She's not the one who held you captive, she's not the one who did unspeakable things to you. If you want to kill Lance and any of the brothers besides Christophe you've got my blessing but I need the wolf alive for awhile."

"If I can kill the woman he loves I can make him suffer, and that's what I want." She spits back at Josef.

Kaida watches as Tucker moves across the room. He faces her. "Why didn't you tell me? I asked you who it was that hurt you and you lied to me."

She shakes her head. "No, I told you not to worry about it because you can't do anything about it." She lays her hand on his chest. Her voice softens and she leans into him. "Tucker, I don't want anything to happen to you because you want to right a wrong that was done to me two hundred years before you were born. You mean too much to me."

He smiles coldly. "I'm a munitions expert, I'm a explosives expert. I could blow the son of a bitch up before he ever knew what hit him. Someone hurts you, it doesn't matter if it was two hundred years ago or yesterday, you're damn right, I want to make it right."

Josef watches the two of them for a moment and realizes he's surprised at the depth of feeling he's sensing from Kaida for this human. He knows it's the first time she's been this involved with anyone and it worries him. He decides to change the subject back to something he can control. He clears his throat. "Back to the wolf. I need her alive for the time being."

Kaida's eyes flash at Josef. "Josef just wait." She turns back to Tucker. "They did this to me. This is my fight. If all I wanted was them dead, you're right I could have blown them all to hell and back a long time ago but that's not what I want. I want them to feel pain for a very long time."

Tucker nods. "I get it. I'm sorry." He softly kisses her. "Just keep me in the loop."

Kaida nods and turns back to Josef and narrows her eyes at him. "Remember what else you taught me?" She keeps going not waiting for him to answer. "You said, if I took a job, any job I had to finish it. You said my word had to be my bond. I can't just walk away. It would ruin my rep and probably put you in the line of fire if it was known that I stepped aside at your request. All my targets would be coming to you."

He smirks at her "I also taught you that things on the ground are always changing and to leave yourself an out. I know you listened to me, so what's the out?"

She gives him a sour look. "Damn it Josef. Five million dollars. If the original owner of the contract is dead or doesn't care it can be bought out for double the original price. In this case that's five million dollars."

Josef flips open his phone. "Rose, I'm going to put someone on the line. Transfer five million dollars to whatever account she gives you." Josef starts to hand Kaida the phone but she shakes her head and motions for him to hand the phone to Tucker.

Tucker takes the phone from Josef and walks to the other side of the room. She watches him. She can tell he's still really pissed off about Lance.

Tucker hangs up the phone and hands it back to Josef. "You now own the contract. If you ever decide to reactivate it, all you have to do is call."

Josef nods. "Thank you."

Kaida shrugs. " I don't like it but I owe you more than one. We're out of here."

Josef holds up his hand. "Not quite yet. First I have to make a phone call and I want you to hear it."

Josef pulls up Lance's number and puts the phone on speaker. "Lance?"

Lance calms himself before he answers. He would rather Josef not know how important this is to him. "Josef, did you do it? Did you get her to cancel the contract?"

Josef smiles. He knows he's going to enjoy this conversation. "Yes, in a manner of speaking."

Lance doesn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean in a manner of speaking?" he asks suspiciously.

Josef continues finding it hard to keep the laughter out of his voice. "What I mean is, I bought the contract out for double the price, five million dollars."

"I'll wire you the money right away." Lance answers quickly.

Josef snorts. "No. The contract stays with me."

They all hear the low growl emanate from the phone. Josef looks up and grins at Kaida as he continues. "Now you know what I mean in a manner of speaking. First off you're going to call off your men so Kaida can walk out of here without any trouble. Secondly if you bother anyone under my protection, I'm going to reactivate the contract."

Josef smiles at Kaida as they listen to the string of curses coming from the phone.

When Lance finally winds down Josef lets more than a little triumph enter into his voice. "What will it be Lance?"

"Fine. But I better never come across that bitch." Then the line goes dead.

Kaida laughs. "Thanks that helped a little."

"Thought it might. Now one more thing." He turns to Tucker, "I don't want to seem rude but we need to have a word with Kaida…..alone."

Tucker glances at her. She sees his understanding there. She scowls at Josef but nods her agreement to Tucker. "I'm sure it won't take long."

"I'll meet you at the boat." He tells her.

Kaida watches his back as he leaves the room, shutting the door softly behind him. She turns to Josef. "What couldn't you say in front of him? Some sort of super secret vampire crap?"

Josef grins at her. "Yea, have you taught him the secret hand shake?"

Beth smiles, pretending to pout. "There's a secret handshake? You never tell me anything."

"It comes with a decoder ring." Mick adds in.

Kaida shakes her head. "These two have really….."

Josef nods. "You can say it. They've made me crazy."

She smiles at him. "No, they've made you human."

Josef crosses his arms and glowers at her. "Well, if you're going to insult me….I'll…."

Kaida smiles at him knowing he's not really mad. "Come on Josef, cut to the chase."

Josef motions towards the door. "Are you going to turn Tucker, does he want to join us?"

Kaida rolls her eyes and turns to Vanessa. "I thought you said I wouldn't have to listen to the, human/Vampire relationship rant."

Josef turns to Mick. "I use to be awfully predictable didn't I?"

Mick nods. "You certainly did when it came to that speech. I heard it often enough."

Josef snorts and turns back to Kaida. "Answer the question."

She nods. "He wants to be turned and I want him turned but I have to find someone to do it."

He crosses his arms and watches her. "Why? Do it yourself."

She shakes her head. "I…..can't. You know that, you know why."

Josef nods and takes her arm. "Sit down and listen for a moment."

She does as instructed and watches him.

"If you want to do this, if you want to be the one to do this for him, we can help."

Kaida is taken aback "How?"

"I will walk you through it. Mick and I will make sure you don't freeze up, that you follow through or if that's not possible, I will take over and finish the turn."

Kaida looks at Josef with surprise. "You'd do that?"

Josef nods. "Also, I'd like Beth to talk to Tucker and give him some idea what he's going to be feeling after the turn. I turned her just five years ago so it's still fresh in her memory. Since you don't remember…someone should give him a heads up."

Kaida sits back, watching the three of them. "You've done this before."

Mick smiles. "Kind of. A friend of ours was turned unexpectedly and her sire was not someone Josef trusted to know what to do."

"So they stayed with us until I knew Christophe was doing the right things for Anna." Josef finishes.

"Christophe Duvall?" she asks

Josef looks at he warily "Yes. I don't believe he's like the rest of them, at least if he was he's changed a great deal."

Kaida waves her hand. "No, he was never like the rest of them. Back when I was their captive he wasn't around all that much. When he was, he would try and sneak provisions to us, at least he did, until his father beat him unmercifully. It's the only time I've wondered if you could actually beat a vampire to death."

Josef nods. "That's good to hear. I'd hate to think my judgment was that far off about Christophe." Josef cocks his head and watches her. "So, what do you think? It would have to wait at least a month. I need to know that Lance is going to behave himself, but after that if things stay quiet…."

Kaida sits back and watches the three of them for a moment. "I need to discuss it with Tucker…..but I think if he's willing I would be very grateful. I'm so afraid something is going to happen to him before I can get him turned. We don't exactly have a gentle profession."

Mick nods remembering the fear that one of Beth's 'stories' would kill her.

"Talk it over with him and let us know. Are you going back to Paris tonight?" Josef asks

"I'll let you know. And no matter what we decide I want to thank you. Since you bought up the contract there really isn't any reason to go back to Paris. I think we'll stay over a couple of days at the penthouse in New York and then go back to Rome."

"Good. You know there is something else you should know about…." Josef glances at Mick and shrugs. "You know that Remi, Coraline and Stephan are all dead?"

She nods. "I found out about Stefan, my he rot in hell, but Remi and Coraline spent so much time away from the clan it was hard for me to know without investigating farther and truthfully it didn't matter that much if all I was going to do was kill Jelena. Who finally got that bitch Coraline?"

Beth takes Mick's hand and smiles encouragingly at him. He feels her comfort as he puts his arm around her. He explains his complicated relationship with the woman who sired him and he was forced to kill.

Kaida shakes her head. "Doesn't surprise me. Who got Remi?"

Josef smiles grimly. "That would be me and quite frankly it was over due. As for Stefan, you owe Jelena for that one. She held everyone at bay while Lance fought Stefan and killed him. Lance probably wouldn't have been able to do it without her help."

"Josef why do you need her alive?"

"Because as you heard, for the moment, she's my lever."

Lance slams the phone down and lets loose with a string of curses. He turns as he senses his brother Jean lounging in the doorway. "What in the hell has gotten in to you? Or should I ask who has gotten the better of you?"

Lance throws his phone across the room. "That son of a bitch Kostan." He picks up a lamp and throws it across the room. He watches in satisfaction as it smashes apart when it hits the wall.

Jean snorts. "You must be off your game to let a riff raff get the better of you."

Lance snorts. His patient's with his brothers is at an all time low these days. Describing them as layabouts is putting a positive spin on it. "Say what you will about Kostan but at least he has made his own way in this world and not sucked off the money given to him by his family."

Jean sniffs imperiously. "It's my right. We are of royal blood."

Lance starts to laugh bitterly. "You fool. We may have been related to a king but Josef's sire has the power to turn you into a puddle on the floor. What good is a king when one wields that kind of power? I also suspect if you want to talk about royalty Vanessa has been a ruler, a queen on many occasions, to many people."

Jelena enters the room behind Jean. She sets her suitcase on the floor and looks at the damage in the room and then turns to Lance. "Did Mr. Kostan stop Kaida?"

Lance sighs. "Yes. You're safe." He sees the suitcase and takes her hand. "Where are you going?"

Lance hears the sadness in her voice. "So you're breaking up the furniture because he did what he said, never mind that he saved my life." She refuses to give into the pain caused by her heart breaking. She turns to leave the room and he grabs her arm. "I asked where you are going?" his voice raw with emotion.

She watches him for a moment thinking over the bad choice it was to believe he loved her. "I don't know yet. Obviously I burned more than one bridge for you, but I'm not your problem anymore so don't worry about it." She wrenches her arms lose, picks up her suitcase and heads for the door

Jean opens his mouth to comment and Lance shoots him a look that makes him snap his jaw shut. "Don't say a fucking word." Lance growls.

Jean shrugs as Jelena disappears. "I was just going to tell you to chain her to the bedroom wall."

Lance closes his eyes not wanting his brother to know just how close he is to doing just that. He steadies himself for a moment then glares at Jean. "Go find Mason, tell him to follow Jelena. Tell him if he lets any harm come to her I'll feed him his on innards."

Jean snorts at Lance. "I'm not your lackey."

Lance grabs the front of his brother's shirt and pulls him in close. "You will do as you are told or you too will be feasting on your own innards."

Jean's throat closes for a moment. He can tell from the look on Lance's face that he means every word. He forgets how irrational his brother is when it comes to Jelena. "Fine. Let go of me and I'll go find Mason."

Lance pushes him back against the wall. "See that you do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaida walks down the path to the boat and wonders what Tucker will say to Josef's offer. Suddenly she's nervous…..maybe once it becomes a reality he'll change his mind….

Tucker watches her as she walks in the predawn light. His heart sticks in his throat when he thinks of what she means to him…..it will kill him to leave her but it only took one look at her friend and mentor to know that in about forty-eight hours the jig will be up and he will have to move on. Josef Kostan isn't a man who leaves anything to chance and now that they've met he will feel duty bound to check Tucker's background. He looks at his watch and sighs. Well, he can spend the next twenty-four making love to Kaida before he disappears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef turns to Mick. "Impression?"

Mick kicks back and lays his head back looking at the ceiling. "born in America….early thirties…..ex-military….martial arts training …...if he's a munitions and explosives expert like he claims, he's also a black ops guy which means he's also most likely a spook or an ex spook. Only your contacts can tell us if he's in or out."

"You left something out." Beth adds.

Mick shakes his head. "No, I don't think so."

Josef looks at Frank. "Can you think of anything else?"

Frank thinks about it for a minute. "No, that pretty much covers it."

Beth snorts. "You left out the part where he loves Kaida."

Josef starts to dismiss her assertion with a wave of his hand as he turns back to Frank. Beth grabs him and spins him around. "Don't do that. Don't dismiss what he feels because you don't think it's important to who he is. It's damned important. No matter how he got into this, who he was, the truth right now this moment is he loves her and she loves him. If you do this and you tell her something about him and it breaks them up, she may never forgive you." Beth glowers at him. "It won't matter one bit if your doing what you think is best for her."

Josef shakes his head. "He could be a danger to her. We just invited him into our home. He could be a danger….to you…" He turns to Frank. "I need a still from one of the surveillance camera's."

Frank nods. He glances at Vanessa who is scowling at the two of them. "I agree with Beth. I don't like it. They've been together for five years. If he was going to do something to hurt her he'd of done it by now. As a rule, humans aren't very patient."

"Not if what he's waiting for is to be turned. I need to know he's on the up and up before she turns him." Josef growls.

Beth shakes her head. "Why now? If you've known about this relationship for five years why are you just now going after him?"

Josef looks at her sheepishly. "I think because I didn't think it was real. She's been on her own for so long I just didn't believe she's finally found someone who was that important to her. I thought he was just a play toy. I realized watching them today that she's in way over her head. I need to know he's going to be good to her and the community."

Beth rolls her eyes at him. "What makes you think she didn't do her own check and she's already decided he's what she wants? What are you going to do if the two of you don't agree, kill him?"

Josef shrugs. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. I need to know what makes him tick before I know how to get rid of him."

Beth knows Kaida isn't going to appreciate his interference. She knows she wouldn't. She also knows that Josef can't help himself, that no matter what she says, he will go ahead with his investigation.

Mick clears his throat and the four of them turn to him. "How about this, Josef, do your check. Find out everything you can and if it's something bad, we confront him and leave her out of it. Do what Beth says and judge him not on what you find but on what he says about it and who he is now. If his answers suck, then you can go to her. At least that way there is a chance you're satisfied he's not a danger and they have a chance to keep their relationship."

Josef nods. "I can live with that."

Mick looks at Beth. "You in?"

"Yes but I'm going with you to talk to him." She watches them waiting for confirmation.

Finally Josef gives her a curt nod. "Alright but you do as your told if it goes bad."

"Deal."

Josef pulls out his phone and punches up his contact at Interpol.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**As always I'd love to hear what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_thirty six hours later_

Tucker sighs as he watches her controlled movements. _Man is she pissed_. "I'm going down to the café and get some coffee and some air. If you're not going to throw me out and you're just pissed off at me, come join me. We'll sit on the sidewalk and watch the world go by." He sees her nostrils flair. He reaches out and touches her cheek. "One more time. I love you. It's the only reason I tried to fill in the holes in my past. I figured if I told you and I still lost you, at least I'd tried to make it right, instead of just running out on you. I thought I had no choice. Kostan isn't going to let this go."

She waves her hand. "I think you're wrong about Josef. The things you told me about your past aren't why I'm mad anyway and you know that."

He nods. "Yea, I know. I'm sorry I didn't have more faith that you know what you're doing." He smiles softly at her and takes a step closer, hoping she won't retreat. He leans in close to her. "Darlin' we could forget the whole thing and go back to what we were doing."

She hears love and desire in his voice and tries to hide the smile of pleasure as she remembers the time they spent together. She scowls at him and shakes her head. She's trying to stay mad at him.

He leans in and brushes his lips across hers. The electricity that has always arced between them is still there, hot and ready. She watches his back as he swivels, grabs his coat and leaves.

Tucker gets comfortable on the sidewalk. He managed to get a table with an umbrella so Kaida will be out of the morning sun. She loves to sit out here and watch the pedestrians while he drinks his coffee and reads the newspaper. You'd think with all the recon they do in their business that she'd be sick of people watching. Once he gets comfortable he reaches for his newspaper and finds a hand holding it down. A file folder lands next to the hand. He looks up at Josef, Mick and Beth. He shakes his head. "You're fast. I thought it was going to take you at least another twelve hours."

Josef sits across from Tucker, Mick and Beth on either side of him. He fingers the file folder. "I want you to tell me about this."

Tucker smiles sadly and shakes his head. "I can offer you a piece of advice. I wouldn't do this if I were you."

Mick cocks his head trying to decide if that was a threat or not.

Tucker smiles at Beth. "What do you think, is this a good idea or not?"

Beth grins. "She knows doesn't she?"

Tucker watches Josef's head snap up. He looks behind Tucker. Without turning Tucker lifts his hand. "Hey babe."

Kaida takes Tuckers hand. She glances down at the folder on the table.

Josef feels the vibrating anger radiating off of her.

Beth sits back and crosses her arms; the 'I told you so' smile on her face isn't lost on Kaida.

Kaida tips her head to Beth. "Thank you little sister for the faith."

Beth grins. "No problem."

Tucker gets up and moves back. "Sit in my chair, I'll get another." _That way you and Josef can be nose to nose._

Kaida sits down and picks up the file folder. She feels the heft and sets it back down. "It's not all here."

The sarcasm in her voice isn't lost on Josef. "You already did a background check on him."

Kaida narrows her eyes at Josef. "Of course I did, and my file is double this." She glances at Tucker. "For someone so young, Tucker has had a busy life."

"Did you read the damn thing?" Josef growls.

"Every. Damn. Word." she bites back. She picks up the file again and shakes it at Josef. "Did you read the parts that tell how he got his two purple hearts? Does it tell how he was awarded the Medal of Honor for saving the men in his platoon and a village full of people?" She throws the file down again. "Or did you even try to find the good bits? Did you only tell your people to dig for the dirt?"

Josef glances at Tucker who's looking into his coffee. "Did you dig to the bottom to make sure those things are true? That it's not just a cover for the feds. He's a damn spook and his cover is so deep I can't figure out if he was a spy or if he still is."

"Of course I dug deep, you arrogant bastard." She taps the table with her finger. Josef hears the clicking. He looks down to her shimming fingers and watches as her talons start to appear.

He grabs her hands to hide them. "Kaida stop. Look at me." She looks at him and he sees her fangs dropping, her eyes starting to change to golden brown. Josef glances around them and so far the humans haven't noticed her.

Beth sits up and snaps forward. She hasn't heard Josef use that commanding tone in a long time. She feels the power radiating off of him. She and Mick both see what Josef does in Kaida's face.

Josef feels Beth starting to get anxious. _Beth, it's ok. I need you to stay calm._

Mick feels Beth's distress and gets up. He moves around Josef and pulls her from her chair. He gathers her into his arms. He puts his back to Josef, shielding Beth from what's going on behind them. She sighs as her focus shifts from Josef to Mick.

Kaida stops in mid sentence. She looks into Josef's eyes and suddenly she's back two hundred years.

Tucker's head snaps up and he watches the two. He looks at Kaida curiously as he notices her fangs and her eyes changing color.

"Kaida listen to my voice and calm yourself." Josef's voice is almost hypnotic in it's cadence. "We are going upstairs to your penthouse. Tucker will stay here." Josef's eyes never waver from Kaida. _Mick, you and Beth stay here, keep Tucker with you._

Tucker narrows his eyes and shakes his head as he realizes he's being left behind. "Not bloody likely I'll stay here while you do, I don't know what to her. I won't let you hurt her." He tells Josef fiercely.

"Kaida, tell him." Josef commands

She nods slowly. "Do as he says."

Josef lets go of her hand as he feels her talons recede and her eyes return to their deep brown. "We need to talk." He tells her softly.

Tucker watches as she rises as if in a fog. He watches Josef gently guide Kaida back into the building with his hand on the small of her back. Tucker starts to get up and Mick puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him back down into his seat. "Let it go. He's not going to hurt her." Mick can feel Tucker's muscles bunch under his hand. He doesn't blame Tucker. He knows if it were Beth being taken away by a stranger he wouldn't be any more reasonable. "Please, don't do anything stupid. I would rather not hurt you."

Beth reaches across the table to Tucker. "Listen to me, Josef is not going to do anything to hurt her. He's worried about her. She needs help."

Tucker snorts. "Worried why? Help with what?"

Mick and Beth look worriedly between them. "Did you see her begin to change? She was showing vamp signs right here on the sidewalk. Have you ever seen her do that before?"

Tucker shakes his head. "No. Why would she do that? She never vamps out."

"Never?" Beth asks

He shrugs "Not that I've ever seen."

"What about feeding, does she feed from humans or from a bottle?" Mick asks

"From the bottle, unless she's doing it on the sly, I've never known her to take blood from anywhere but a bottle." He looks from Beth to Mick. "Is that bad?"

Mick sees that Tucker is going to stay put so he sits next to Beth. "Not terrible. I fed that way for twenty some years but as Beth and Josef finally convinced me, it's not the healthiest way for a vampire to survive. Not sure what would happen if a vamp tried to live that way long term."

Josef takes the keys from Kaida's hand and unlocks the door. He gently guides her into the room. "Now tell me, just what the hell is going on with you?" the spell broken.

She glowers at him for a moment. "I'm disappointed and angry at you and Tucker. You should both know me better than this. You should have trusted that I would have run a deep background check on him." She laughs but the sound is brittle in her ears. "Hell I told him he was wrong. That you wouldn't do this but you damn alpha males know each other on sight. I don't know how Beth stands two of you."

"Let's just put this whole thing with Tucker aside for a moment. I want to know what you think you're doing vamping out in public? What the hell was that about?"

Kaida looks at him like he's losing his mind. "You're seeing things. I did no such thing."

A cold grip of fear grasps Josef. She has no idea what she just did. _Shit Mick, you and Beth bring Tucker up here._

_Ok, We're on our way._

Josef turns back to Kaida. "Go pack. You and Tucker are going to L.A. with us."

"No, we're not. I haven't even talked to Tucker about your offer to help me turn him. You said it would be a month anyway. Josef, what's going on?"

Josef watches the confusion in her face and shakes his head. He turns as he hears Mick open the door. Tucker comes charging in right behind Mick. In three long strides he's at Kaida's side. "Are you ok?"

She nods slowly. "Yes, of course."

Tucker turns to Josef. "What did you do to her?"

Josef shakes his head. "It's not what I did to her it's what she's doing to herself. Both of you go pack. You're going to L.A. with us."

Josef watches as Kaida stiffens and narrows her eyes at him. "Josef, full explanation now or we're not going anywhere."

Josef runs his hand through his hair in frustration. He could compel her to do as he wishes, but ending up in L.A. with her feeling like she's been kidnapped isn't in her best interests either. He needs her to continue to trust him. "Damn it. You started to vamp out down there in front of the humans and you didin't even realize it."

For the first time she looks at him uncertainly. She glances at Beth and Mick who both silently nod. She turns to Tucker, he can see the desperation in her eyes. "Tell me what you saw."

He takes her hands in his. "Fangs peaking out below your upper lip." He gently touches her where her fangs were." Your eyes were a beautiful golden brown," he gently taps her temple. "But not just the iris, your whole eye."

He sees the fear in her face. He puts his forehead to hers. "Let's go pack." He turns and looks at Josef. "You can help her?"

Josef nods. "I hope so but it's got to be in L.A."

Tucker nods and leads Kaida to the bedroom to pack.

Josef flips out his phone to call his flight crew and make sure they are ready to take off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forty-five minutes later a phone rings in Paris. "They just boarded Kostan's plane. It was Kostan, his two friends, Kaida and a human."

"Where are they going?" Lance asks

"Flight plan on file says L.A."

Lance nods silently. _So they are going home. _"Good. You've done well. I'll hand the surveillance off to my people in L.A."

"Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No. You've been of great help. An envelope will be waiting for you in the usual place."

Henri makes a face as the line goes dead. He punches up a second number.

Josef looks down as his phone rings. "Henri?"

"Yes, Mr. Kostan. You were right. Duvall is still having people keep tabs on you and your people. I just relayed the message that you and your party are headed home. He said he would hand the surveillance off to his people in L.A."

Josef smiles grimly. "Thank you Henri."

Henri shakes his head. "Not a problem. Just thought you should know the latest."

Josef looks around the cabin as he hangs up the phone. He sees Beth talking on her phone. He supposes she's calling Daniel. She looks up and smiles across the cabin at him. His gaze shifts to Mick who is sitting across from Beth reading the newspaper. He watches the two of them and for a moment he can shut out all the problems they are facing. He sighs as his eyes pick up Kaida and Tucker sitting in the back. Tucker is sitting behind Kaida with his body wrapped around hers. Josef can see the human trying to comfort her. He's whispering to her trying to keep her calm but Josef can feel the fear right under the surface.

_Mick, Beth I need you to keep your senses keyed to Kaida. _

Josef sees Beth put her phone call on hold.

_It's kind of hard not to. I can feel her fear. _Beth tells him.

Mick looks up from his paper and looks across the cabin at Josef.

_Beth if she panics and gets out of hand you get the hell out of the way. Mick and I will take care of her. I'm more afraid of her inadvertently hurting Tucker._

_Why not separate them then, keep him safe. _Mick offers.

_Because I suspect that at this point he's the only thing keeping her together. Let's just hope he can keep her in check all the way to L.A._

Mick nods and goes back to his paper.

Beth gets up and crosses the cabin her phone still in her hand. "I hate to add to our problems but Daniel wants to talk to you."

Josef smiles at her. "Of course he does."

Beth hands him the phone and sits across from him.

"Daniel?"

"Josef, Beth tells me you are on your way home and that Kaida agreed to let you buy out the contract so Lance has been neutralized."

"For the moment." Josef says carefully.

Daniel hears the words and snorts into the phone. "So it's not really over?"

"No. I've got people keeping an eye on things. If it looks like things are going to explode I'll let you know but that's not what you wanted to talk to me about, is it?"

"No." Daniel rubs the bridge of his nose. "Look, I hate to ask this but it would help me out quite a bit if you, Mick and Beth would attend a pack meeting Saturday night at the club behind Malone's. I'm not going to be able to keep Beth a secret much longer, truth be told I don't want to, so the only thing to do is introduce her to the pack."

Josef smiles sardonically into the phone. "So, you're inviting all three of us?"

"Would you let her go alone?" Daniel asks

"Not very likely." Josef answers

"I would have been disappointed if you had said yes. So, yes I need all of you…" Daniel knows the next part will be tricky. "Josef, I know you'll need to bring your security people with you but it would be best if you left them outside."

Josef lets out a low snarl. He looks at Beth and sees her worriedly watching him. "You expect me to bring Beth and Mick into a situation where the three of us are facing a pack of roughly two hundred wolves and you want me to leave my security people outside.? Are you out of your mind?"

"The addition of more vampires is just going to make things harder. I don't think there will be any real danger at the meeting. I will tell everyone that I want the whole pack there, children included."

"Hostages? " Josef asks somewhat surprised.

"Not exactly…hostages, let's just say they are a lot less apt to cause problems with the children there. And it might remind them why I want to see my child. After it's over, it's anyone's guess what will happen but at the time it's a good hedge against trouble."

Josef nods. "One thing that is not negotiable, we are coming in armed. Mick taught Beth to shoot and they practice together so we're all damn good shots. We're coming in loaded with silver. It's the best I can do. I won't endanger them any farther."

"I can live with that. A lot of my people are strapped most of the time anyway. At least the guns they will understand. So, you'll Be there Saturday night?"

"Is there anyway we can put this out a week? Can you hang on for just a bit longer?" Josef asks

Josef can almost hear Daniel come to attention. "More trouble?"

Josef eyes Kaida and Tucker in the back of the plane. "Trouble isn't exactly the word I would use. I have an old friend with a problem. Helping her is very immediate. I'd rather not put it off if at all possible."

Daniel closes his eyes. "Yes, we can manage another week but Josef this news really needs to come from me. If I get a sense it's going to break early I'm just going to tell them and be done with it. I'll let you know if that happens. Without meeting Beth and getting a sense of her my enemies will conjure up all sorts of visions of an enemy that doesn't exist. People fear what they don't know, even wolves."

"Understood. Call me if things break the wrong way. I'm going to give the phone back to Beth." He smiles reassuringly as he hands her the phone. "Don't worry. It's going to be all right."

She nods and takes the phone back. She walks back across the cabin and sits back down to finish her call with Daniel.

Josef flips his phone open once again. "Robert?"

"Yes, Josef. Are you on your way back?"

"We are but there are a whole host of complications. Kaida and her human are with us. I need you to prepare the wing that Christophe and Anna were in when they stayed with us. Tucker, Kaida's human will stay there. I want security on that wing and the girl's wing. Until further notice the girls need to act like we've got a fledgling in the house. Have a freezer put in the room down the hall from my room. We'll put Kaida in there."

Robert is silent for a moment.

"Robert?"

He sighs. "Is she going to be all right?"

"I won't know until we get home. I want her to rest and then I need to question both of them and see what the problem is."

Robert nods. "How far out are you?"

"We just took off half an hour ago. We still have a ways to go."

Robert thinks about what Josef wants. "I'll have it all ready when you get here."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always comments are always welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**A/N: fair warning, this one is rated M for a reason.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Shit _Beth rubs her head and pushes the lid up on her freezer. _Damn. Damn. Damn _She looks around her room in the dark reaching out with her senses. _Nothing. No threats. Not a damn thing _She sighs in exasperation. _Nightmare. _She gets out of her freezer and digs through her drawer for a t-shirt and some underwear. She glances at the clock, _nine am_. Way to early to get up. She tries to bring the nightmare back into focus but it's gone. All that's left is an uneasy feeling that some thing isn't right…with Mick…..that, he's hurt. She knows it's irrational, she can feel him down the hall and he's fine. She could trust her senses. The trouble with that is, it's not the same as seeing and touching him for herself. She shrugs in resignation. She's not going to get back to sleep until she sees him. She decides to go down the hall and take a quick peak. She won't wake him. She'll just look in on him. She opens the door to the hall.

Josef's eyes snap open. He can feel Beth's agitation. He pops the lid on his freezer. When he opens the door to the hallway he finds a sleepy Beth leaving her room. She turns to find him looking down at her. "Nightmare?"

Beth leans against Josef as he wraps his arms around her. "Yes." Comes a muffled reply. She loves getting lost in his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asks. He feels her nod against his chest.

He smiles down at her. "Where are you going?"

She looks up at him sheepishly. "Have to go check on Mick. I have to see him."

Josef smiles down at her reassuringly. "You know, maybe as long as we have an emotionally upset vampire and human in the house you should take to sleeping with either me and Mick while they are here."

Beth relaxes a little more. "I'd like that. I don't want to worry about something happening like last time. Tucker's human…"

Josef nods his agreement. He doesn't wanting to think about Kaida's reaction to have a gun waved in the face of her lover. She might not be as cautious as Sergey and Katrina. "Now go check on Mick and I'll see you this evening."

Beth opens the door to Mick's room and silently slips in. She enters his freezer room and looks down into the freezer. She panics for a moment when she sees that the freezer is empty_. That doesn't mean anything's happened to him._ She tells herself. _Mick! _

_Beth, it's ok. I'm right here._

She leaves the freezer room and finds him in the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her. "Come here baby. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I sensed you were upset and coming to see me so I came in here to wait. I forgot you'd probably go to the freezer room first. You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

She moves quickly to his side. He opens his arms and pulls her in. "Yes." She looks at him a bit embarrassed. "I thought….actually I felt like something had happened to you. I knew it hadn't but I needed to see you, to make sure you were ok."

He kisses the top of her head. "I'm fine."

Beth pulls back and looks up at him. "I thought I had the nightmares under control. Hank has been teaching me to block out the people around me. I thought that would keep the nightmares from coming back."

He can hear the frustration in her voice. "Beth, I'm sure it's something that will come in time. It's probably just that when you're sleeping alone you're defenses are low and your subconscious picks up the emotions of the people around you. Kaida and Tucker are certainly throwing off enough emotional turmoil. I'm sure that's what's bringing them back."

She sighs. "Which is why I never have them when I sleep with you and Josef. My subconscious knows that the two of you will protect me or I'll be there to protect you."

He shrugs. "You'll have to ask Hank or Vanessa but it seems logical to me." He stands up and pulls Beth up at the same time. Mick turns back the blankets on the bed. "Get in. You'll probably get more sleep if you're here with me." He hesitates for a moment not wanting to upset her further. "I think you should sleep with me or Josef while Kaida and Tucker are here, at least while they are both so upset." To his surprise he senses her relief.

Beth smiles at him. "That's what Josef said too." She looks at him warily. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

He nods, as he understands her fear.

She dives in and snuggles into the soft bed. She grins at Mick as the silk slides across her skin. "With all the money that Josef spends to keep this place up to his standards I think one of the things I love the most are the silk sheets."

Mick slides in next to her. He cuddles up behind her and curves his body protectively around her.

Beth feels his breath on her neck and a small shiver of desire runs down her spine.

Mick breathes in her scent and it ignites the desire he has for her that's always bubbling under the surface. He feels her soft skin under his hands. "Your skin is like silk." He kisses her neck and runs his tongue over the shell of her ear.

Beth feels his body pressing against her. She feels his hands glide up under her t-shirt. His hands softly trace across her skin. She quietly moans, feeling the building desire as she feels his hands tenderly cup her breasts. He slowly rolls her nipples between thumb and forefinger. Beth arches into his touch. She reaches back over her shoulder and runs her fingers through his hair. "I thought the idea was for me to get more sleep."

Mick smiles. "Oh, Sorry."

Beth lets out a whimper as his hands move away.

He smiles sinfully. "Did you want something?" he whispers

Beth turns in his arms. She looks up into his smug smile. "You."

Mick toys with the idea of teasing her some more but he feels her reach out and grasp his erection through his boxers. He growls and reaches for her t-shirt. Beth raises her arms and watches her shirt go flying across the room. Mick kisses her hard. His hands cup her bottom and he pulls her in close. He feels for her underwear and lets out a low growl as he pulls them off her as well. "better."

Beth shakes her head. "Not quite." He feels her pull at the waistband of the boxers and smiles. He quickly gets rid of the offending clothing.

"Much better." He whispers to her as more of their skin touches. He hears her moan in agreement. Her hands roam his body. She loves the feel of his muscular chest brushing her breasts, the soft hair enticing her nipples. She leans into him farther as his mouth traces down her neck. He sinks his fangs into the taunt muscles where her shoulder and neck meet. Beth gasps at the erotic feel of the blood flowing into his waiting mouth. It doesn't take long for her first orgasm to hit. He continues his exploration of her body. Beth moans and bucks against him as she feels his fingers dip down into her most sensitive places.

He hears her panting and it inflames his desire to touch and taste her body. He rolls her over so she's laying on her back. With one hand still feeling the softness between her legs he begins to roam her body with his mouth. His teeth, lips and tongue play with her nipples. He teases them into hard peaks. Beth withers on the bed under the touch of his hands and mouth. His licks and nips his way over her waist. He traces her hipbone with his tongue. He feels the muscles around his fingers spasm as she hits another release. He looks up and watches her face as the pleasure reaches its heights.

He doesn't give her a chance to catch her breath as he continues his ministrations, working her into a new frenzy of pleasure.

"Now Mick. Please. I need you inside me." He feels her reach for him. He takes her hands and holds both of her wrists in one hand above her head. He smiles wickedly as he aligns his body with hers. He moves between her legs. He holds her hip tight against the bed with one hand and braces himself with the other. He slowly enters her.

Beth growls in frustration at his teasing of her body. She bucks against his hand but he holds her fast against the bed.

He continues to enter her slowly and then pulls back, never giving her all of what she needs. Her body is bucking wildly. Mick times her furious attempts to break free and lets go just as she's arching up. He plunges into her in at the same time. The force brings him deep inside her. Beth's scream of pleasure is lost as he plunders her mouth. She braces one leg under them. In one deft move she rolls them over. Quickly she brings her legs up so she's riding him. "My turn." She growls with desire.

She dips her head down and kisses him hard as she rides his member. He feels her breast brushing his chest and reaches up to feel the sensitive buds.

He thrusts up meeting her every movement. "god you feel so good." He moans into her mouth.

He feels the beginnings of her orgasm and growls. He watches with deep appreciation as her body arches and stiffens as she comes apart around him. Her mouth finds his neck and he feels her fangs hit their mark. The pleasure of her muscles tight around him, the feel of her mouth drinking from him takes away the last of his ability to do anything but feel. Instinct takes over; his fangs find her shoulder as his own orgasm takes him away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Josef sits in his chair watching the last of the sun's rays disappear. Mick and Beth will be waking soon. He wishes he knew what cycles Kaida and Tucker were use to so he'd know when to expect them to rise. When he walked passed Kaida's door he sensed that she was in a very deep sleep. She could be a bit out of sink with the normal vampire rhythms from living with a human. He thinks back to this morning when they finally drove in from the airport and it was time for everyone to get settled. He explained to Kaida that he thought it best if she slept in the same wing with the rest of the vampires while Tucker slept in another wing. The reaction from Kaida and Tucker was pretty much what he expected. Kaida was angry enough but Josef had not anticipated a human male who is as stubborn as this one seems to be. Tucker was not going to bend to Josef's will without force and he knew instinctively that Kaida wouldn't allow that. It frustrated Josef a great deal and he wasn't beyond showing just how much. The two men stood nose-to-nose, human and vampire at first only growling in an undeniably unfriendly manner.

Beth looks at Mick. "We have to do something before this deteriorates and some body gets hurt. Look at Kaida's eyes. She's starting to vamp out."

Mick nods. He can feel her fighting for control as her eyes flash and her body starts to alter its appearance. "Yes, well Josef's not doing much better but at least we know he has control."

"I'm going to take Kaida's hand and lead her away from those two. When I do, you intervene between Josef and Tucker."

Mick shakes his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't know how much control she has. She's three hundred years older than you are. She could hurt you."

"She's going to be a lot less threatened by me. She might listen to me instead of automatically bumping heads like she does with our overbearing sire. For once there may be an advantage to being the youngest one around."

Mick nods. "Alright but if I think she's going to hurt you I'm not going to stand by and watch."

Beth snorts. "If she hurts me it will be the one thing that will disengage Josef from going toe to toe with Tucker. Good grief. Listen to the two of them." Beth slowly approaches Kaida who is standing behind Josef waiting for a break in growling and threats the two men are making so she can get another shot at Josef. She doesn't notice Beth until she's right next to her. Beth gently reaches out and takes Kaida's hand. Kaida's head snaps up. Her fangs start to drop again and Beth smiles softly at her. "I'm not going to hurt you." Beth reaches out with her senses. She tries to send calming emotions to Kaida. She doesn't say anything more, she just watches Kaida, making sure the older vamp knows she's not threatening her.

Kaida's eyes turn back to her human visage. She watches Beth closely as some of her anger seems to drain away. She can sense the calming emotions Beth is throwing off. "What are you doing to me?"

Beth nods. "Nothing. I just want to talk to you in the other room. Then you can go back to arguing with Josef."

Kaida gives her curt nod. Her anger is still with her but it's under control.

Beth smiles. "Great." Beth heads for the door and the two women leave the room.

Once they are gone, Mick walks over and stands to the side of Josef and Tucker. He puts a hand on each of their shoulders. Neither man gives him even a glance. He sighs. He knows there is only one way to get their attention. He lets the vamp all the way out and gives them both his best snarl.

Tucker visibly flinches but he knows the greater danger of the two is still the man facing him. He never takes his eyes off of Josef.

"You wanted something?" Josef asks, not breaking his glare at Tucker.

Mick smiles "I just wanted to mention to you that Beth and Kaida have left the room. Beth is trying to calm Kaida because the two of you are sending her over the edge."

Josef swings around scanning the room for Beth. "Damn it Mick." He growls.

_Beth?_

_Chill Josef, I'm fine. Just give us a minute._

Beth opens the door to Mick's office and Kaida follows her in. "Look, I know it's no fun to be separated from Tucker." Beth looks closely at Kaida. "but you know Josef wouldn't want this unless he thought it was necessary. He's not doing it to be an ass." Beth touches Kaida's hand. "You're a little out of control and he's worried about you, he's also worried that…..you might…."

Kaida sighs and nods. Beth doesn't have to finish the sentence. _Josef is afraid I'll hurt Tucker._ She shakes her head. "I would never hurt him" she knows her voice sounds hollow and she hates that, she's not sure Josef isn't right. "…..I'll go along with this for now. We'll give it a day or so and then see how it goes."

Beth nods. "Alright, let's go back and you can explain to Tucker."

Kaida snorts. "He's not going to like it."

Josef shakes his head as he remembers Beth leading Kaida back into the room and watching as Kaida explained to Tucker that it was only for a couple days and then they would be in the wing together. Josef sighs, hoping she's right. He looks up as he hears Mick approaching. Josef cocks his head. _Beth?_

_Yes?_

_Are you coming down?_

_Josef, I'm taking a shower. You could come up and share it with me if you like, but if not, let me finish in peace._

Josef snorts and Mick grins. "You're irritating her. She knows you are checking to make sure she's alright."

Josef shrugs. "Yes, well…considering I found her padding through the hallways with the remnants of a nightmare floating in her eyes…..what can I say? I don't want her to start sleep walking again. We don't need a repeat of her trying to shoot anyone."

Mick smirks. "When I suggested to her that she should sleep with one of us every night while they are here she said you'd already said the same thing. I don't think it's going to get to the point where she's shooting at our guests; for one thing, Katrina and Kaida are two different women. Kaida brought her own lover with her and she hasn't caused you any past pain. I do think though, that Beth will get a lot more rest if she's sleeping with one of us."

Josef sees the self-satisfied grin on Mick's face and laughs. "Right….so Beth sleeps better. I'll remember to use that line tonight when she's in my bed."

The two men turn to the door as Beth wonders in, her hair still wet. "Good grief. Josef, I'm fine. Stop fussing. When do you think Kaida and Tucker will be up and moving?"

Josef shakes his head. "No idea but we'll let them sleep. We need to talk anyway about some other problems that are still brewing."

Mick sits back. "Daniel?" Mick asks

Josef nods. "That too but it's on the back burner until next Saturday night when the three of us will be going to meet his pack."

Mick snorts. "That sounds like fun." He glances at Beth and sees her worried look. He smiles. "Sorry. I didn't mean that the way it came out. I'm sure it will be fine."

Josef waves a hand in the air. "More immediate things. I've gotten word that Lance still has people watching us. I don't like it. I think you two should take Tucker and go out to the clubs tonight. Between the three of you, you should be able to flush out anyone watching you and take care of the problem."

Beth snorts. "Somehow I doubt Tucker is going to want to go with us."

Josef shrugs. "I need him out of the house and away from Kaida for awhile. If I'm going to get to the bottom of this I need her to not worry about what he's going to think or feel about anything she tells me."

Mick looks at Josef questioningly "You think it's his fault, don't you?"

Josef nods thoughtfully. "Yes." He holds up his hand as Beth begins to argue. "Not intentionally but all the same, I think she's trying to be something she's not because of him."

Beth gives Josef a soft smile. "I also think it's partly your fault."

Josef looks at her indignantly. "How could it be my fault?"

Beth snorts. "Because you attacked what is probably the most important thing in her life, her relationship with Tucker. She may have problems but I'm betting it would have stayed hidden for awhile longer if you hadn't lit the fuse by going after Tucker."

Josef nods thinking over the events in New York. "You're probably right. It might be a very good thing it was me that lit the fuse. She may have reacted even worse if it had been someone else."

"Maybe but Josef when you talk to her, remember she loves you and be careful what you say and do."

He shakes his head. He doesn't like where this is going. "She's not in love with me."

Beth smiles softly at him. She wants to make sure he understands that she's not upset. "I didn't say she's in love with you. I said she loves you. How could she not after what you did for her? She's in love with Tucker but she loves you too and having the two of you at loggerheads is going to hurt her. You and Tucker need to clear up you're problems so you can do what's best for Kaida and not hurt her more in the process."

Josef smiles at her. "Point taken."

Beth's head snaps up as she feels Tucker enter the study. Josef and Mick brace themselves. All three of them can feel Tucker's anger still bubbling just under the surface.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments as always are more than welcome.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remembering what Beth said about getting a long with Tucker, Josef holds his temper and asks, "Are we going to have to have round two?"

Tucker lets out a low growl. "I don't like this one bit. She's not going to hurt me. She needs me."

Josef nods. "She does need you, but she needs you to be in control. You've got to let go of the anger. It makes it just that much harder for her when she feels strong negative emotions coming from you." Josef glances at Beth and then back at Tucker. "It's been pointed out to me, that having the two of us at each others throats, is making it more difficult for her. You and I need to come to some kind of agreement so we can help her."

Tucker closes his eyes and reaches deep trying to calm himself. He looks back at Josef. "I'm still pissed, but calmer. I'll work on it." He makes a motion for Josef to continue. "Whatever it takes."

Josef nods. "Sit down. First off, I need to know if I can trust you. I need to know if you are still working for the CIA."

Tucker nods not at all surprised that Josef was able to figure out which agency he worked for. "Yes, on a need to know basis. I tell them what they need to know and nothing more. I've been freelancing for quite some time, same as Kaida. The difference is that because at one time I was part of the system, they thought they could reach out and 'touch' me when ever they wanted me to do a job for them. They don't let go easily. It took me a time or two to teach the lesson but they finally got the message and now I treat them like any other client. Some jobs I take from them and some I turn down."

Josef shakes his head. "I don't like it. Any little connection you have to Langley endangers her secret."

Tucker shakes his head. "Josef, you don't understand. We both freelance for some friendly governments, several multi national corporations and even some private parties. We've been doing a fair amount of industrial espionage, along with some recovery work. On rare occasions a little insurrection. Hell, that's how we met. Kaida has done very little assassination work in the last five years. I was actually surprised when she took the hit on the wolf, but at the time I didn't know the whole story."

Josef swivels his chair. "Is she out of her mind? You're sure they don't know she's a vampire?"

Tucker shrugs. "I don't think so….but I can't be positive. It's not like they share information with me. I'm sure there is a file on her somewhere, but what it contains is anybody's guess. We're both very careful and all our contact with clients is through intermediaries. We never meet with their representatives in person."

Josef nods. "That's good. That helps." He makes the decision that for now he'll trust that Kaida knows what she's doing where Tucker is concerned and trust him until he gives Josef a reason not to. He just hopes it doesn't cost any of them their lives.

Tucker takes a deep breath. He knows Josef doesn't want to hear what he's about to tell him but it's time someone pointed some things out to him. "Josef, you don't really believe the federal government doesn't know that you people exist? You can't be that naïve."

Josef shakes his head. "Do you have proof? I like to hope we're still a secret."

Tucker shrugs. "No but it's just not possible they don't at least know of the existence of vampires and werewolves. The electronics listening devices, the electronic paper trails, the camera's available today, make it almost impossible to keep a secret that involves this many people. Hell every kid with a cell phone has the potential to blow the whole thing sky high. There are too many of you, even in your limited numbers."

Suddenly Beth and Josef both flash back to the pictures Dean Foster took of Mick. Their eyes meet for a second and Beth swallows nervously, guilt written across her face.

Mick instantly feels the change in Beth's emotions. "Beth?" Mick looks at Josef in confusion when Beth won't meet his eyes. "Josef?"

Josef starts to speak and Beth stops him. "This was my doing. I'll tell him, it's time."

Josef wants to point out that they don't really have time to get off on this track but he can tell that Mick knows something is wrong. He's not apt to let this go without some kind of explanation.

"Tell me what?" Mick asks knowing that whatever it is he's not going to like it.

Josef nods to Beth to go ahead. He wishes he knew how Mick is going to react.

Beth approaches Mick and smiles sadly at him. "Remember that I love you and even then I loved you enough to do whatever I had to in order to protect you."

Mick nods silently.

Softly Beth asks, "Remember when Dean Foster was dogging Tierney's trail trying to get pictures of her?" Beth watches him nod and takes a deep breath. "And I'm sure you also remember when you were hit full on by that car outside of my apartment? Well, Foster was there, in the shadows taking pictures of you getting hit and walking away from it. He called me, he was blackmailing me with the pictures to give him any and all leads I had so he could be there ahead of time to take pictures." Beth glances at Josef for a second and he nods. "I called Josef because I knew that this was only the beginning. Foster wasn't going to go away even if I did what he wanted. He was going to keep trailing you until he got pictures of you vamped out or drinking blood or even worse killing a rogue."

"and" Mick chokes out knowing now where this is going.

Josef takes over before Beth can continue. "And I had the problem taken care of." Josef watches Mick carefully. "And I would do it again."

Tucker is suddenly glad that Josef has decided to trust him. He thinks about leaving but everyone is between him and the door. He sits very quietly waiting for this to play itself out.

Mick turns on his heel but stops short. He turns to them and shakes his head. "Is there anything else, anything else like this I don't know about?" He bites the words out.

Beth shakes her head, tears in her eyes. "No, just that. It was the only time, but Josef is right, I'd do it again. I'd do anything to protect you, just like you would for me or Josef."

Mick slams his hand down on the table. He sees Beth jump and has a momentary pang of guilt for scaring her. "It would have been nice to been told. I might have been able to find a different way to handle the problem."

Beth shakes her head. "There wasn't any other way. He wasn't going to go away and the truth is, it was a choice between Dean Foster and losing you and he lost. He was a low life that lived off of the misery of others and he wasn't going to go away." Beth leaves the room crying.

Josef sits down heavily. He looks at Tucker. "I think it's time for a break."

Tucker nods and moves to the bar. He pours three glasses of bourbon. Without a word he hands them out.

Mick throws the drink down in one gulp and turns back to Josef. "I hate it when you do stuff like this. It doesn't surprise me, but I still hate it, but for Beth…"

Josef shrugs and smiles sardonically at Mick. "It wasn't exactly easy for her to call me back then." For a moment Josef thinks back. "We didn't know each other all that well and I still frightened her, but she knew I would protect you. She knew what my response was going to be when she called me, but her instinct was to protect you. After all the years you had looked after her she was not going to let that low life expose you. I hate to think what would have happened if I hadn't been there to take care of the problem because mark my words she would have done it herself."

Mick shakes his head. "Beth kill?"

Josef nods. "For you, yes, even when she was human she would have done it to protect you." Josef smirks at Mick for a moment. "Remember this is the same woman that staked your ex-wife." He becomes serious again. "Would you really have wanted Foster's blood on her hands? This was hard enough for her but at that time if she would have had to do it herself it would have broken her. As it was I was glad she called me and glad to take care of it." Josef watches Mick closely. "That was also when she made the decision to leave Buzzwire, another way to protect you."

Mick thinks back to when she killed Lee Jay to protect him and realizes in her mind this was probably no different.

Josef continues as if reading Mick's mind. "But then this wasn't the first time she'd protected you."

Mick nods. "I just wish you hadn't kept it from me."

Josef shrugs. "It wasn't my story to tell. We agreed at the time to keep it between us. I knew eventually you'd be told. Nothing stays buried forever but it had to be when Beth was ready."

Mick gets up. "I'm going to go find her. I guess we need to talk."

Josef nods. "I would think so." He swirls the drink in his glass and looks up at Mick. "If you hurt her I'll be real unhappy."

Mick stops dead in his tracks. He flashes his fangs at Josef. "Are you threatening me?" he asks

Josef smiles coldly. "Just a gentle reminder. I am above all else her sire."

_Stop!_

Both men hear her plea in their minds.

_This is bad enough without having the two of you snarling at each other. Stop it right now._

Mick can feel Beth's emotional pain through their linked minds. _Where are you? I need to see you._

_I'm on the terrace off my office._

Tucker watches Mick leave the room. "Surly he's going to understand?"

Josef nods. "Yes, but the question is how much damage is he going to do before it's done. He won't hurt her intentionally, it's not in his nature but he's got a thing about killing humans. He can be a real pain in the ass about it."

Mick walks into Beth's office. He sees her out on the terrace. She's so beautiful standing in the moonlight. He glances at her desk and sees an open file with the pictures of himself splayed across the desk. He looks closely at the pictures and there is no mistaking what happened. Beth was right; Foster had him dead to rights. He sighs as wonders not for the first time if he did the right thing letting her stay in their world. She was so innocent…

Beth turns and around and glares at him. "Don't you dare second guess my decisions to be turned."

He slowly walks over and takes her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I don't want you anywhere but right here with me. It's just that I wonder how much your life would be different if…"

"If what, you hadn't save me from Coraline?" Beth spits out.

Mick almost chokes at the thought. "Of course not."

She jerks out of his arms. "Mick, you couldn't change one thing that happened from the moment Coraline took me from my front yard. That was her and Damian's doing, not yours. From that moment on we all were headed right to this place and time and I for one don't regret any of it, even the kidnapping if it means I'm here with you and Josef. This is where I belong. This is my home. If you can't just live in the present for one damn minute and enjoy life then to hell with it. Oh, and I'll be damned if I'll apologize for getting Josef involved in the mess with Foster. I wanted him dead and I knew just who would take care of it. It was that or do it myself. Would you rather I had killed Foster myself and left Josef out of it?"

Mick shakes his head at the thought. "No, but…..."

Beth continues her anger flaring. "You protected me for almost my entire life, you saved me on so many occasions the least I could do is return the favor."

She turns her back on him. Her arms are wrapped around her waist, holding herself.

Mick watches her for a moment. Once again he glances at the pictures. He remembers how Foster dogged Teirney's every step and knows Beth is right about one thing. Foster would never have given up. Mick walks over and wraps his arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry. I over reacted."

Beth turns and looks at him. "You mean it?"

He nods. "But one thing, if something like this ever comes up again, you and Josef come to me…..promise me."

Beth shakes her had. "I can't. I don't care what I have to do to protect you or Josef, I'll do it, whether you like it or not. I'll try but that's all I can tell you. Besides you'd do the same if it was me and don't say you wouldn't."

Mick smiles "That's….."

Beth glares at him. "If you say different I swear I'm going to hit you so hard."

Mick laughs. "Ok, I won't say different and you're right, I'd do the same for you. Let's just try and keep things out in the open. You know how much I hate Josef's surprises. I don't need them from you as well."

Beth nods. "Deal." She stands close to him. She reaches up and kisses him softly.

Josef feels Beth's anger melt away and knows they've worked things out. _Hate to interrupt but….._

_We'll be back in a minute_

Mick grins at Beth. "We did kind of take his whole discussion with Tucker off track."

Beth nods. "Yea, I guess we better go back and see what Tucker has to say." She frowns at Mick. "Josef is really worried about Kaida. He cares about her and he's worried."

"Ok, we'll go back but one thing first." He quickly sweeps Beth into his arms and holds her tight. He kisses her deeply letting all his feelings for her flow across their link.

Mick and Beth enter Josef's study.

Josef smirks at them. "Can we continue?"

Mick nods. "Yea, sorry." He looks at Tucker. "You were saying?"

Tucker nods. "That there is no way the United States Government doesn't at least know of the existence of vampires and werewolves."

Josef shakes his head. "If that were true you would think they would come after us, try and eliminate all of us. I haven't seen the torch and pitchfork crowd at the gate yet." Josef tells him.

Tucker snorts "And you won't. First off, I didn't say they knew about you specifically, I said about the general existence of your people. Secondly even if they know about you, they would not be so foolish as to take you on. It wouldn't make any sense. You specifically, and Mick and Beth by extension are to valuable to be attacked in anyway." Tucker gives him a haunted smile. "Believe me I know how they think."

Josef sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. "Tucker this isn't a conversation I want to even think about let alone have."

"I'm sure. My point is, as long as you continue on as you have the odds are the feds will never be a problem for you. They depend on you keeping your people in line. The last thing they want is this out in the open where the general populous can go into a panic and the religious zealots can fan the flames of a witch-hunt. Chaos tends to make it hard to govern. On top of that, if they know about you they have to be wondering how much wealth and power the rest of your people have and how much economic damage you could cause if provoked. I'm sure the thought isn't lost on anyone that if you live long enough you have a hell of a lot better chance of being rich and powerful."

Josef stares at the ceiling for a moment. "If you ever get concrete proof that they know…."

"You'll be the first call I make." Tucker tells him.

Josef sits up and glances at his watch. "Let's get back to the subject at hand. What time does Kaida usually rise?"

Tucker shrugs. "Well, usually around six or seven…"

Josef nods. "Good then we've got a couple of hours." Josef sees the confusion on Tucker's face and let's out a low growl. "You mean in the morning?"

Tucker nods. "Yes, usually unless we have recon to do or something else that has to be done at night she gets up at six or seven in the morning."

Josef shakes his head. This does not sound good. "When was the last time you saw her let the vamp all the way out?"

Tucker shakes his head as he sits. "Like I told Mick and Beth, I've never seen her look any differently than she does every other day. In New York when she let her eyes change and her fangs drop is the first indication I've ever seen that she's even a vamp. I mean, I know she is a vampire, she just never shows it."

Josef looks at Tucker incredulously. "Then how do you even know she's a vampire?"

Tucker shrugs. "Well, she drinks blood, she can move faster than I can tracker with my eyes and she's incredibly strong…..oh, and she can hear and sense things before I can see them."

"But she never vamps in front of you?" Josef asks suspiciously.

"Why would I lie? Yes, I'm telling you she never vamps."

"I can tell your not lying."_ I just wish you were. "_Maybe she vamps out when you're apart." Josef musses. "Does she feed in front of you?"

Tucker looks at Josef, confusion in his eyes. "You mean drink blood? Sure, everyday."

Josef looks at him suspiciously. "You're talking about out of a glass?"

Tucker nods.

"Well, I'm not." Josef shakes his head. "Have you ever seen her feed from a human?" Before Tucker can answer another question pops into Josef's mind and out of his mouth before he can rephrase it. "Does she take blood from you when you the two of you are having sex?"

Tucker starts to tell Josef it's none of his damn business what they do in bed but stops when he sees the look in Josef's eyes. He realizes for some reason this is important. "No she doesn't feed from humans that I've ever seen and she's never bitten me in bed or any other time. Some times I feel what I think are probably fangs but she never bites me with them and I've never seen them until today." Josef gets up and starts to pace. He wants to throw something or wring Tucker's neck. He's not sure which would be more satisfying.

"It sounds like you two are all over the world. How often does she get freezer time?" Mick asks.

It only takes Josef one glance at Tucker's face to realize she hasn't been sleeping in a freezer at all.

"Just fucking great. I've got another one on my hands." Josef bites out. He glances at Mick. "Sorry."

Mick shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm just hoping you're wrong and it's something else."

"What's that mean?" Tucker asks worriedly.

"It means I've got a vampire who doesn't want to be a vampire. It's the only thing that makes any sense." Josef narrows his eyes at Tucker. "Damn human. You did this to her."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: hope this chapter isn't too off track…..**

**Comments are always welcome…..like to know someone's out there reading…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"It means I've got a vampire who doesn't want to be a vampire. It's the only thing that makes any sense." Josef narrows his eyes at Tucker. "Damn human. You did this to her."_

"I didn't do anything to her except make her happy." Tucker bites out.

Josef nods. "Yes, and that's most likely the problem. Shit."

Tucker watches Josef intently. "How bad is this really?"

"Bad enough it could kill her." Josef growls. _Or get her killed if she goes rogue. _

"I'll do whatever I can to help. I want her to be alright." Tucker tells him.

Josef watches Tucker closely. "Something I don't understand, for someone who hasn't been around a vampire who actually acts like a vampire you are remarkably calm. You flinched when Mick vamped but I didn't get any of the usual human fear responses from you."

Tucker stares off into the past for a moment. Josef starts to speak and Mick motions for him to stop. Josef looks at the haunted look in Tucker's face and nods once.

_Mick?_

_Just give him a minute Beth._ _He's flashing back._

_To what?_

_My guess, Afghanistan, I remember that look. Different war, same look._

Tucker snaps back to the present and looks uncomfortably around the room. "Sorry." He mumbles. He clears his throat."My first tour of Afghanistan, our Afghani interpreter was a vampire. He was pretty secretive about what he was but I saw him vamp out twice. The first time I saw the fangs was when he was saving my ass and the second time when I was saving his. After seeing that, I figure you're pretty much like humans, some bad, some good." He gestures at Mick. "It gave me a jolt when he vamped out but my guess is, he's not going to hurt me unless I try and hurt you or Beth."

Josef shakes his head. "A vampire in the army."

"And in that heat" Mick adds

Tucker shakes his head. "Well, not technically in the army. He was supposed to be an Afghani citizen. If you didn't know what he was you'd never guess that he probably started out in a different time and place. He didn't stay with us during day when the heat is at it's worst. I never thought much about it because most all of our patrols were at night. I don't know much about him except he helped keep us and a number of civilians alive."

Josef snorts at him. "Whatever. The problem is, keeping our secret. What happened to him?"

Tucker shrugs. "As far as I know he's still running around Afghanistan working as a translator."

Josef finds the idea of a vampire exposing himself in this way very worrisome. "Were you the only one who saw him change?"

"No. A couple of the other guys did, but you know it was something we didn't really talk about. We just accepted him and kept quiet."

"Really?" The sound of skepticism is thick in Josef's voice.

Tucker snorts at Josef's attitude. "Yes, really. When someone saves your ass you tend to be very forgiving."

"No one ever told the commander of the base or even the platoon leader?" Mick asks.

Tucker smiles. "No. But that's not to say they didn't find out and just keep it quiet. Translators are hard to come by." Tucker snorts at Josef. "You've never been a soldier have you?"

Josef shakes his head. "No, I've been a lot of things and seen more war, famine and strife than I can remember but, you're correct, I've never been a soldier. I don't take orders well." He ignores the stifled laughing he hears from Beth and Mick.

Tucker smiles bitterly. "When you have people trying to kill you on a constant basis you look for any advantage you can get. He was ours."

Josef leans back in his chair. _That I can understand_.

Tucker can see from Josef's expression he's studying him, trying to come to a decision. Josef shrugs to himself. "I'm going to assume that the reason that Kaida hasn't exposed you to are ways is because she's either ashamed of what she is or afraid of your reaction and not because she doesn't trust you."

Tucker nods.

Josef gets up and begins to pace. "If you and Kaida are going to continue this relationship, someone has to give you the handbook on the care and feeding of a vampire. She's not giving you some very important information and it's damaging her."

Tucker sits forward.

Josef can see he's got Tucker's complete attention. _Good, that's good. _"We'll tell you what you need to know and you ask any questions you have. I want it made perfectly clear to you, just who and what she is or what she should be to keep her alive." Josef begins. "First off we sleep in freezers."

That stuns Tucker a bit. "What happens if you don't?"

Josef shakes his head. "Not good. It damages us at a base level. Kaida's gotten away with it, with most all of this bullshit because she's three hundred years old. If Mick or Beth tried this nonsense, at this level, it would kill them or get them killed when they went feral."

"Does she need to do this every night?" Tucker asks thinking of Kaida sleeping next to him in a bed every night.

"No, not every night but more often than not. The cold helps keep us from deteriorating. You know the old movie b.s. about sleeping in a coffin in dirt from our home land? It's based on the idea that back in the days before refrigeration we had to sleep below ground to stay as cold as we could."

"Speaking of freezers, shouldn't we continue this when Kaida isn't about to rise?" Beth asks.

Josef snorts. "If she hasn't been sleeping in a freezer, I'll be surprised if she rises before tomorrow night. Once she went to sleep her body most likely started trying to repair the damage she's done to it and for that happen she will probably sleep much longer than normal." Josef smiles at Beth. "Besides, I'll sense her waking. At the moment she's still in a very deep sleep." Josef continues. "You know we can stand the light of day, but it's harmful on a constant bases. We are most comfortable and happy at night. This day walking she's doing isn't good on a constant basis."

Tucker nods. "I know she's sensitive to the sun. Not even she can hide that. I always try to make sure she stays in the shade or we go out in the later part of the day."

Josef nods. "Good." He sighs inwardly. _Now for the hard parts. _"I'm concerned that she's not vamping out. We all lose our temper at some point. Even by accident you should have seen her flash her fangs, something to signal that she was letting that inner vamp out." Josef nods at Mick. "Earlier when Mick and I were having our disagreement about Beth, he flashed his fangs at me. It's ingrained in us as a way to warn off another vampire or show temper….she's bottling it up and sooner or later it could rise to the surface at a most inopportune time."

Tucker considers something for a moment. "Sometimes when we're on a job things happen and I've been known to put myself in more danger than usual. When that happens she will shake for a few minutes in anger before she can speak." He shrugs. "Then she yells at me like a banshee for almost getting myself killed."

Josef nods. "So she takes a minute and tamps down her natural reactions, reigns them in and then yells at you. Interesting." Josef hopes like hell Tucker really loves her as much as he claims. This last part will be the make it or break it. "Last but not least we need to talk about her feeding."

Mick stops Josef. "Let me."

Josef nods. "Alright…..it might come better from you and you do have a unique perspective I hope I never have."

Mick scowls at Josef as he turns to Tucker. "There are three kinds of blood that sustain us. The first is retail, which is the blood that comes from a blood bank. It's got little nutritional value but I know from personal experience that you can live off of it if you have enough will power. I did it for close to twenty-five years."

Beth scrunches her nose. "It's tastes nasty and smells worse."

Mick rolls his eyes. "and yes, I guess in comparison it's nasty tasting but if you don't think about it too much….it's ok. Next you have fresh bottled. It's hard to keep around unless you have unlimited piles of cash like Josef because it's perishable and rather expensive."

"We get a delivery every three days." Josef adds.

Mick nods. "Yes, it's much better for us than the retail stuff. For one thing there are no additives or preservatives and it has more nutritional value."

Beth grins. "And it comes in flavors."

"Flavors?" Tucker asks

Josef snorts and smiles at Beth. "Different blood types taste differently. You can mix types to get different flavors. Beth can be like one of those kids at a soda fountain mixing and matching."

Mick smiles at their antics and turns his attention back to Tucker. "And last there is the best of all, live blood right from a human. It as the most nutritional value, we gain strength and power from it. It also tastes amazing."

Josef arches an eyebrow at Mick and smiles.

Mick sees him and shrugs. "I never said I didn't like the taste. I just had issues about where it comes from."

Tucker looks at the three of them. They can feel the apprehension from him. "Do you have to kill to feed from a human?"

Beth smiles. "Heavens no. We harm no one."

Tucker relaxes but they can tell he still has reservations.

Beth smiles at Mick and Josef. "One of you needs to tell him about freshies and one of you needs to tell him about the girls."

Mick nods and explains about freshies

Tucker looks somewhat incredulous.

Before he can digest that bit of news Josef explains about his girls and Henry.

Tucker shakes his head. "I don't understand, I mean why….would they do it, for money? Is that the only reason?"

Josef nods. "Some of it's for money….You can't imagine how many young women I've put through college. Once they leave me they have degrees and connections that most people would kill for. Most of my girls end up as highly paid and highly valued professionals."

Beth snorts.

Josef smiles. "They do."

Beth laughs. "Tell him the rest."

Josef shakes his head. "No, I think that's something you should tell him. You've been on both sides the most recent of us."

"And had the best experiences." Mick chips in

Beth thinks about it for a moment and nods. "The thing that they didn't mention, is that the girls also do it because of the way it feels and even they don't know how incredible it can be. At their level of understanding it can be pretty overwhelmingly erotic. It all depends on the vamp and what we're pulling for." She glances at Josef and Mick and smiles. "These two always want the girls to feel as good as they can, which usually means multiple orgasms." She grins at Mick. "If the vampire is in love with the human, well then it's even better."

Mick grins back at her. "For both of them, the vampire and the human."

Tucker's mouth drops open and just as suddenly he clamps it shut in anger. "Then why wouldn't she feed from me…..I mean….it just seems like….." he glances at Josef. "That's why you asked me if she was biting me when we make love. Maybe she doesn't think she'll like the way my blood tastes."

Beth shakes her head. She knows Tucker is trying not to question his relationship with Kaida. "She loves you don't doubt that. We all feel it when she even looks at you. She's very easy to read."

Josef smirks at Tucker. "Besides she was always a sucker for B negative so it's not the blood type."

Tucker looks at Josef suspiciously. "How….how did you know I'm B negative?"

Josef laughs. "I'm a vampire, hell, I can tell you what you had for breakfast and how it's going to change the taste of your blood."

Mick sighs. "It could be she's afraid she'll hurt you. I kept from tasting Beth for a very long time because I was so afraid I'd get lost in the feeling and drain her."

Tucker nods. Kaida protecting him, even from herself is something he can believe. He looks at Beth curiously. "If it's so good when you were human, how is it after you've been turned? Do you still….."

Beth nods a wide smile on her face. "Oh, yea. If possible it's better."

Tucker sits down heavily. He stares at the ceiling. "Is that everything?"

Josef nods. "Pretty much. At least we've covered the important stuff. Now the question is, do you still want to be apart of her life."

Tucker looks at Josef. "Of course. None of this makes any difference. I just wish she'd told me."

Josef nods. "Good, then this is what we're going to do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick grins at Beth from the driver's seat of the dark maroon Aston Martin.

Beth laughs. "How on earth did you get Josef to let you drive this one?"

"When I reminded him about how easy it is for you to get into trouble…."

Beth's mouth drops open. "You what?"

"I reminded him how ease you get into trouble and how I might need a quick get away to keep you safe." Mick says with a quiet chuckle.

"Mick St. John, I swear…"

He laughs out loud at her. "I'm teasing. It was Josef's idea. He did say that if we got in a jam the Benz might not be a quick enough get away and for us to take the Aston." Mick laughs again. "I tried to get him let me take the sixty-three but he doesn't love either of us enough for that. He even told Tucker to take the Porsche."

Beth snorts "Josef just wanted Tucker out of there so he could see what is going on with Kaida."

Mick nods. "That's true, but it's in everyone's best interests for Tucker to stay alive and healthy and part of that is he needs a fast car."

Beth glances at Mick. "This is a nice car and all but I still like the Benz better."

"Really?" Mick asks

"Yes, the Benz doesn't have these stupid bucket seats." Beth lays her hand on his leg. She runs her nails along the inside of his thigh. "It has that nice bench seat so I can cuddle up next to you while you drive. This car isn't really made for…anything but getting somewhere." Her voice drops to a whisper. "There isn't really any room if you want to do anything but drive."

Mick glances at her and grins. "You never know…..we could give it a try." He looks down at her hand gripping his leg. "You keep that up and we'll be doing more than giving it a try."

Beth laughs and shakes her head and she moves her hand. "Maybe if it was a convertible but in this thing I'd end up with the gear shift poking me somewhere delicate."

Mick flashes his fangs at her. "I'd much rather do that."

Beth grins at him. "Let's get back to the plan. We'll go to Jake's first and have some fun while Tucker watches to see if he can catch anyone paying too much attention to us?"

"That's the idea." Mick taps her ear. "How's the little bug in your ear working for you?"

She scowls at him. "Fine. Is it really just a tiny bluetooth?"

Mick nods. "Yea, same idea. I'll switch them on when we get when we get where we're going." Mick smiles at her, "Remember after that Tucker will be able to hear anything you or I say."

Beth laughs. "So no phone sex?"

Mick grins at her. "I know you're a bit of an exhibitionist but we've got work to do."

Beth laughs. "You're never any fun."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Josef senses Kaida stirring. He scowls. He had hoped she would stay down longer, but he's prepared for her just in case. He looks around the work out room. He, Robert and a few of his security personnel have just gotten done removing all of the equipment. The only thing left is the mats on the floor and a small bar in the corner that is built into the wall. There are a couple bottles of blood and a couple of glasses sitting out but that's all.

He's dressed in a pair of jeans and tennis shoes. If this is going to work he has to make sure it's as safe for both of them as possible. That means removing anything that one of them might be tempted to use as a weapon that could actually do damage.

He turns to Robert "Kaida will be down here soon. You put everyone on alert?"

Robert nods. "Yes, no one will intervene. Anything else?"

"No. We'll just wait for her to collect herself and come down. She's going to be pretty pissed off when I give her the low down on what she's missed."

Robert looks at Josef warily. "Did you tell Mick and Beth what you're going to do?"

Josef laughs. "Are you kidding me? There is no way they'd of left if they knew what I had planned."

Robert sighs. He knows Josef is intent on this path but he feels he has to point out the dangers. "Are you sure this is a good idea? She's been killing people for some time. She's been a paid assassin. She might be able to hurt you if you carry this out as far as you seem to think it will require."

Josef smiles grimly at his old friend. "She's been killing humans, big deal. Besides, remember who her teacher was. I didn't teach her anything that could get me killed. Also, Tucker says she hasn't been taking jobs as an assassin in the last few years. No, this has to be done. I want to see her inner vamp she's got tamped down so tight. Having Tucker out with Mick and Beth taking care of the surveillance problem Lance's people present, is just the match to light that fuse."

Robert shakes his head as he leaves the room. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Know what who's doing?" Kaida asks as she enters the room. "What are you doing in here? I've been looking all over for you."

Josef watches her closely. "Waiting for you."

She feels his scrutiny and snarls at him. "Josef, I'm fine. I'm sure the other day in New York was just an one time quirk." She walks over to the bar and pours herself a glass of AB negative. Before she can drink it Josef is at her side. He gently takes the glass from her hand. "I have much better blood than this. Come with me. I'll take you to see my girls and you can have breakfast straight from the tap." He watches her closely. He taught her well, he doesn't see anything change in her demeanor but he senses her flinch inside.

Kaida waves her hand dismissively. "No, that will take too long. Tucker and I are leaving just as soon as he packs. I'm already to go." She looks around the room. "Where is he?"

Josef shakes his head. "Never mind Tucker. What do you mean you're leaving? You have things you need to take care of right here."

She scowls at him. "I'm fine. It was one small slip. It won't happen again. I won't let it."

Josef sees that she's not going to let him do this the easy way. "You'll have to wait. Tucker isn't here."

"What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?" She can't keep the growl from her voice.

"He's out with Mick and Beth to doing a little recon. I've got word that Lance has people in L.A. that are trying to keep tabs on us and that can't be tolerated."

Kaida swivels around. "You let him go without me? I don't want him out there alone." She snarls at Josef who smiles inwardly as he senses her vampire not to far under the surface. A little more goading should do the trick.

Josef shrugs nonchalantly. "He assured me that he could take care of himself. I believe he said he was a big boy and not to worry."

Kaida stalks around the room. "Not with vampires. I won't have him out there with vampires. How could you let him do this? He's still human."

Josef continues to stay very calm. He shrugs without comment. He knows his disregard for Tucker's safety will infuriate her farther. He leans against the wall and watches her stalk the room. "Besides you've been lying to him for the last five years, what do you care? I have to admit you had me fooled. For a minute I thought you really were in love with him." Josef claps his hands slowly. "Bravo. It's been a nice performance. You sure have him conned. I'm not sure to what end you're conning him, but it's nice all the same."

She narrows her eyes at him. "What the hell are you talking about? I've never lied to him."

Josef snorts and begins to chuckle. "I would believe that except that it's the only explanation I can find for the reason you haven't been sleeping in a freezer or drinking direct or any of the other things that make you a proper vampire. You're pulling a con on the human for some reason. It can't be for his blood since you're not taking that either." Josef smiles brightly. "You know maybe when you're done messing with him you can lend him to us. Beth could use another male to feed from."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always appreciated**.


	20. Chapter 20

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"You know maybe when you're done messing with him you can lend him to us. Beth could use another male to feed from."_

Josef watches with inward amusement as Kaida snarls and her vamp breaks free. Finally he sees that beautiful dangerous vampire he knows so well. "Give it up Kaida. If you really gave a shit about Tucker, you would have told him the truth."

Josef braces himself as she charges him, fangs and claws fully extended. He can see that she's almost blind with rage. He smiles grimly. It will make it all that much easier for him to deal with her. She's not thinking like a cold-blooded assassin, she's running on bottled rage. Her vamp has finally gotten out and wants to kick some ass.

As she hurtles towards him he waits till the last second and easily side steps her. He turns quickly and watches her try to keep from running into the wall. As it is she still hits it hard enough to leave a dent with her shoulder. He's sure the wail of anger and pain that follows can be heard reverberating all over the house. She turns and narrows her eyes at him. "You'll pay for that." She spits out.

Josef snorts and waves her in. "Come on then. Let's see what you've got."

She charges Josef again. He waits till the last minute and grabs her arm and uses her forward momentum to flip her over on her back. He looks down at her his smug smile goading her on. "Done yet?"

She pops back up and faces him.

He smiles. "didn't think so." Once again she charges him and once again he uses her own anger and rage against her. He knows that even in her state, avoiding a fight that is close up and personal is going to be near impossible. It won't take long and he's going to have to engage her on a level that will guarantee pain to both of them.

Robert hears the commotion and after about 20 minutes he quietly moves to the door to watch. Both of them are smeared with blood. Josef has it slashing across his shoulders and Kaida's skin is more dried blood than not. There's no telling whose it is or where it came from since they are both healing as fast as the strikes hit home. He shakes his head. Josef is vamped out but working to stay calm in the face of Kaida's snarling mass of fury. It can't be easy since the natural response to vampire fury is more vampire fury. Robert also is sensing Kaida's fatigue. It's just another example of her not taking care of herself. She should be able to spar even at this emotional level for hours.

"How long can she go on like this?" Robert asks

Josef glances across the room and shrugs. _I'm more concerned as to how bad the crash is going to be when we get to the end_. "It's more a question of how long her vamp needs to be out in the open. She's been keeping that part of her closed off for way too long." He glances down at her and notices she hasn't moved. She's just watching him, a turmoil of different emotions cascading across her face. Josef grins at Robert. "I suspect she's about to come to her senses."

She quietly snarls at him in frustration.

Josef smirks down at her. "Done yet?"

"You bastard, that last bit about sending Tucker to Beth was pretty damn low. You did that on purpose."

Josef smiles and crouches down next to her. "Yes, I did and yes it was low, but I wanted to see you completely lose it. You've been holding it in to damn long."

She gets up slower this time and stalks the room. She tries to bring her vampire under control and return to her human face but her underlying emotion is the vampire wanting to snarl and that part of her is refusing to be caged again. She moves to the corner of the room and slides down the wall. She puts her face in her hands, choking back the threatening flood of tears.

Josef sighs. He walks to the bar, pours a glass of blood for her. He sits down next her on the floor, the glass in one hand and the bottle in the other. "Here, take this. It will help."

She sniffs the glass and swallows the blood down. She watches as Josef pours her another glass. Once that disappears she begins to get her vampire under control and her fangs start to recede. The guilt on her face is almost painful to see.

He stands and holds out his hand to her. "Come on. We both need to get cleaned up."

Kaida looks down at herself and then up at Josef and her face begins to crumple as she notices the blood for the first time. Josef can almost see her mind connecting this display with images of Tucker instead of Josef being on the receiving end of her uncontrolled rampage.

Josef kneels down next to her. "Kaida, it's ok, he's ok. You didn't hurt anyone."

She nods not daring to speak.

"Come on, you can get cleaned up. After that I want you to go back to your freezer for a couple hours. You need to clear your head, then we'll talk."

Josef sits heavily in the chair on his balcony. He's barefoot and his hair still damp from the shower. He'd gotten Kaida settled in to her freezer and then he'd headed in here to get cleaned up himself. He needs to talk to Beth but he's not sure how the conversation is going to go.

_Beth?_

_Yes, Josef. Is everything ok with Kaida?_

_We're getting there. Beth ah, can I talk to you alone?_

Beth glances at Mick and he shrugs at her.

Beth mentally cuts Mick out of the conversation. _Ok, we're alone. What's going on?_

_I just want you to tell me what you think without any comments from Mick. You can tell him what we talked about when we're done._

_Alright. Go ahead._

_Beth I want to exchange blood with Kaida. I need to let her feel like she's forming a connection with me so I can help her…but…._

_But you're afraid I'll be upset._

Josef smiles as he hears Beth try to keep the snarl of jealousy out of her mind.

_I love you and I just want to make sure you're going to understand. Even if you and I weren't lovers, you and I still have a strong blood connection. I don't want to put a strain on that connection._

Beth sighs._ Will it help her?_

_I think so or I wouldn't ask you to deal with this. _

_Then go ahead Josef. I like her. I want her to get better. _

_Thank you. I love you._

_I know and I love you too. Do what you have to._

_Thank you. _ He says softly as she breaks the connection.

Beth turns to Mick. "He wants to exchange blood with Kaida so she can feel more of a connection with him. He thinks it will help her."

"How do you really feel about it?" Mick asks.

Beth shrugs. "She loves Tucker…..Josef cares about her…..I want her to get better…..I don't see how I can get ticked off about it."

Mick smiles. "But?"

Beth scowls "But there's this little part of me, the possessive, territorial vampire part that would very much like to take her head off."

Mick shakes his head and hides his smile. "If you didn't tell Josef that, you should."

Beth waves her hand. "I'll get over it and hiding things like that from Josef are futile. I'm sure he already knows."

Mick smiles softly. "Still, talk to him about it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef glances at his phone when it begins to ring. He doesn't want to answer it but he sees it's Daniel and he's sure it's more bad news.

"Daniel, Just tell me how bad it is." Josef snaps

Daniel snorts. "Not the end of the world….yet. I thought I'd better give you a heads up. Rumors are starting to fly about a vampire being able to turn a werewolf. There are no specifics yet, just rumors but if things keep going on this course I'm going to have to close the club to vampires to keep someone from getting hurt."

"Just Fucking great. Are you still intent on telling the pack about Beth?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Since you and Mick will be there with her anyway it would be helpful if you have something to say about the rumors…."

"Now just what I'm I supposed to do tell them the truth?" Josef bites out.

Daniel braces himself for an argument "Actually that might not be a bad idea. You've never explained to me why you did it but I suspect it wasn't out of anger or malice. Couple that with your assurances that you'll help keep them safe from your people and it could go a long way towards keeping a lid on things."

Josef squeezes the bridge of his nose and wonders if a vampire can die of an aneurism. "Let me think about it. You're asking a lot for me to admit this to them with just Mick and Beth at my side. You're asking me to take a hell of a chance with all our lives."

"Josef, I know them, all of them well, they are my people and they will listen. Give it some thought and call me before the meeting on Saturday."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa looks around the table at the council members. "Now that we have taken care of the immediate business, I need to tell you all about a problem that if not taken care of could cause us a great deal of trouble."

Arthur snorts but doesn't comment.

Benedict glances at Arthur annoyed at his arrogance. He knows Vanessa doesn't bring needless threats to their attention. "Continue Vanessa."

Vanessa glances at them one by one. "As I was saying, we may have a problem and it could erupt in a war with the wolves."

Arthur waves his hand dismissively. "War or not, if they get out of hand we will always come out on top. I don't see what the problem can possibly be."

Benedict gives Arthur a sour look. "The problem is that this isn't the eighteen hundreds when we could easily slice and dice."

Kali speaks up for the first time. "Could it be that Vanessa is a afraid a war between us will no longer be something we can hide?"

Jacob nods as he looks at Arthur. "Exactly. She's not afraid of the war, she's afraid of it being discovered." He turns to Vanessa. "What you haven't told us is what is going to set this off. Thanks to Josef, we haven't had a problem with the wolves in a couple hundred years."

Vanessa braces herself. She doesn't want to tell them about Josef's hand in this but doesn't see any way around it. "It's come to light that a vampire can turn a werewolf." Before Vanessa can continue the council begins shooting questions at her.

"That's impossible." Ian bites out. "I've never heard of a vampire being able to turn a wolf. They're natural healing ability makes it impossible. Who told you such a preposterous lie?"

Vanessa sighs. "I wish it weren't true but I know for a fact that it was done two hundred years ago. My source is impeccable. It was kept quiet by everyone involved until recently. The secret's leaking out and if we don't prepare an edict to protect the wolves their fear will prompt a war."

"Where was this done? Can we talk to the vampire involved in this atrocity or the wolf? Maybe it's a hoax. The last thing we need is that furry riff raff joining our ranks." Arthur sniffs.

"They are not riff raff and I told you it is not a lie or a hoax." Vanessa snaps. "And believe me they are not going to be any happier about the prospect of being turned into vampires than you are to have them. No, you can't speak to the wolf that was turned. She's dead. She was too emotionally unstable to live with the turning. As for the vampire who turned her…it was Josef and no you can't speak to him. If you have questions you can ask me. I investigated the matter all those years ago. I know all the relevant facts. I will share some of them with you."

"Vanessa, how was this possible, how did he do it? I don't know Josef, but by all accounts he is smart, tough and level headed. This does not sound like anything he would do, why would he do such a thing?" Trevor asks.

"Trevor, you must understand why I can't tell you that. It's bad enough that people know that it can be done. I will not tell anyone how he did it, not even the council members. As to why…..she was a dear friend and it happened. I will not give you anymore of the particulars at this time."

"Vanessa, we could deny it's possible. Try and spin it as a fairy tale." Benedict says quietly.

"I wish it were going to be that easy. I'm afraid that there will be enough wide spread belief that some of our more notorious people may be tempted to see if it can be done. If wolves start disappearing because of this and we do nothing there will be war. If there is war you might as well put a bull's-eye on your front gates because mark my word the only thing worse than a frightened werewolf is a frightened human and there is a damn site more of them."

That sobering thought quiets them all. They are all old enough to have been chased by the torch and pitchfork crowd at one time or another.

Benedict clears his throat. "What about the rest of the world? What about the Europeans? Those vamps can't agree on the time of day. They have no governing body, how are you going to get them to agree?"

Vanessa shakes her head. "I wish I knew and truthfully that's where the problem is stemming from. Lance has discovered this can be done and if he learns how Josef did it, he will use it to try and rule the wolves. I will explain to the other families what he is doing and hope they will put pressure on him to stop this but…." She shrugs "as you point out, they can't agree on the time of day. All we can do is protect the wolves in the territory we control. That means they will be safe on this continent and parts of Asia. I can almost guarantee that any continent that has an organized ruling council will see it our way. That means the rest of Asia, most everybody south of the equator will follow suit….leaving Europe, the Baltic States and probably a good portion of Russia to a wide open mess. Thank Hera most of our people stay out of the Middle East heat. The only other thing we can do is offer sanctuary to anyone who feels threatened enough to leave their homes."

"Or we could just kill Lance." Kali states quietly.

Vanessa nods. "Yes, or we could assassinate one of the major heads of the European families, which might be the only thing to unite those idiots and gives us a far different kind of war. At least the wolves wouldn't be a part of it."

Benedict nods. "A war between vampires we might be able to contain."

Jacob picks up his pen. "Let us prepare the edict. We will monitor the situation closely and revisit killing Lance if it because apparent that he's going to insight war with the wolves."

Several hours later as the meeting breaks up Benedict approaches Vanessa. "Where is Frank? I'm sure it's not lost on anyone that he didn't escort you to the meeting."

Vanessa snorts at him. "You make me sound like I can't cross the street on my own."

Benedict smiles warmly at her. "No, but you two are fairly reliable about some things. Frank has always wanted to make sure that it's well known that you have backup at all times so for him to be gone….."

Vanessa lays her hand on Benedict's arm and smiles. "You know I do that to make Frank happy, not because it's necessary."

"And yet he's still he's absent tonight." Benedict leaves it hang for a moment and when she doesn't reply he hazards a guess. "He's in California….."

Vanessa looks at him suspiciously. "How do you know that?"

He grins "because I've known you so long. If you can't go yourself to check out the situation with Josef you're sure as hell are going to do the next best thing, and that's send Frank."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jelena looks over her shoulder at Mason. "Would you go away? I don't need a babysitter."

Mason sits next to her at the bar and toasts his drink to her. "I'm not moving. I was told, not asked mind you, told to make sure nothing happened to you. My brother seems to care about you even though you've left him. So here I stay your ever present shadow until you come to your senses and go back."

She sips her drink and shakes her head. "I'm not going back."

The clipped remark that's on the tip of his tongue is cut off by the ring of his phone.

Lance glares into the night. "Mason?"

Mason glances at Jelena knowing she can hear his phone conversation. "Yes, Lance."

She scowls at him and shakes her head.

"You're watching over her, making sure no one hurts her?" Lance asks.

"Of course, I always do as I'm told." He quietly snarls. "She's perfectly fine."

"Maybe you should bring her back here." Lance growls in frustration.

Jelena watches Mason alarmed. He shakes his head at her.

"Lance, I don't think that's wise. She's still fairly pissed off at you and dragging her back before she's ready is not going to endear you to her. It will just make it worse."

Lance knows Mason is right but he can't see how he can make it up to her if she won't see him or speak to him.

"Lance, are you still there?"

"Yes, Mason, I'm still here. Tell her I love her." He says into the phone as he hangs up.

Mason closes the phone and watches Jelena. "I think, you've punished him enough." Mason says quietly.

"You think this is just about me punishing him, like I'm just trying to get back at him or something?"

Mason shrugs. "Look this is Lance we're talking about. You knew what a duplicitous son of a bitch he was when you helped him kill father. Don't pretend like you're surprised he's acting any other way."

He can see the disgust on her face. "Yes, please remind me again how stupid I am to expect him to at least care enough about my safety to play it straight."

Mason shrugs again. "If I've got this right he was playing both ends against the middle, trying to get what he wants without ending up owing Kostan anything."

She nods mutely.

Mason snorts. "That's classic Lance. He learned that at father's knee. Kostan's played this game with the family before so he was a step ahead this time and unless Chandler gets involved, Josef will always be one step ahead of Lance."

"Yes, because nobody does backstabbing quite as well as Chandler." Jelena bites out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments are always welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mick pulls up in front of the club and gets out. The valet moves to open Beth's door and Mick lets out a low snarl. The valet is vampire and he knows the sound of a jealous male. He jumps back and bows slightly to Mick. "As you wish sir."

Beth shakes her head at him as he helps her out of the car. "Behave." She admonishes him.

Mick shrugs unapologetically. "Mine." Mick and Josef have learned from experience that when they take Beth out to a club, that's it's best to draw the lines clearly from the moment they walk in or they have problems all night long with vamps trying to hit on her. It's just easier to make it clear from the beginning that they'll kill anyone who crosses the line. On occasion some vamp with think that because she lives with two men that she wouldn't mind another. Mick snorts to himself. _Idiots._

Beth smiles at him as she slides her arm around him, fitting herself comfortably against him. "Yes, yours." She silently marvels, not for the first time, that the bonds of friendship Mick and Josef have are deep enough and strong enough to allow the three of them to live together without bloodshed. Beth watches Mick out of the corner of her eye and smiles to herself. He catches her watching him and arches an eyebrow at her in question. She smiles and shrugs as they walk along. "You're just so sexy dressed like that." He doesn't have to look down to know he's wearing black jeans, a midnight blue button down shirt and his black duster.

He smiles at the compliment. Once they enter the club Mick takes a sharp turn. This takes Beth by surprise until she finds herself in a dark alcove. Mick cups her face and kisses her deeply. He breaks the kiss and devours her with his eyes. "You are always the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

Beth leans in to kiss him again when they both hear a sigh in their earpieces. Beth grins at Mick. "Tucker is getting bored. I suppose we better go find a seat."

Mick grins back at her. "Probably a good idea or Tucker's going to get an earful."

"No thanks." Tucker mumbles into the headset.

Mick scans the club as they enter the main seating area. It's early so they won't have a problem finding a place to sit that works for what they want. He glances around and sees Tucker seated at the bar. Mick steers Beth to the table he wants. Mick gets comfortable with his arm protectively behind Beth. She smiles at him and shakes her head. She decides not to point out that she thinks he's being ridiculous.

"See anything interesting?" She asks

"I don't." Tucker grumbles into their earpieces. "Are you sure the music is going to make it so the vamps can't hear me talking?"

"Yes, and your earpiece looks like a regular bluetooth so hopefully everyone will just figure you're on the phone and not crazy." Mick answers with a laugh.

Tucker continues to grumble. "It's hard to watch people in this environment. I'm not sure who is watching you to keep tabs on you for Lance or who just wants to ask one of you to dance. Not only that but, I think I must be the only human male in this place. While I've been waiting for you two to get done necking, I've had six female and one male vamp hit on me to donate. Now I know how a freshie must feel. I've also got a couple female werewolves sizing me up and I'm not sure if it's for sex or dinner."

Beth can't resist the urge to giggle at his grumbling. "Tucker you're not the only human male in the club. There are male freshies all over the place. You're just the only one who's alone at the bar." She smiles and glances at Mick. "Lone humans that look as good as you do make vamps want to claim you so they can taste you to see if you taste as good as you look." Mick scowls at her and she winks at him as she continues so he'll understand she's teasing both of them. "Tucker, don't be such a baby. You should be flattered."

"I'd be more flattered if my own woman wanted my blood." He growls out.

"She will. Josef will talk to her and find out what's going on in her head. She'll be sinking her fangs into your neck before you know it." Tucker hears the tinkle of Beth's laughter again. "Let me tell you, it's something you'll never forget."

Mick grins at her remembering the first time he bit her when she wasn't trying to save his life. He leans in and begins to tease her neck with his tongue and fangs.

"What is that slurping noise?" Tucker asks.

Beth looks at Mick and can't stop laughing at the slightly embarrassed grin on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jelena tosses and turns in the hotel bed. She sighs as she looks at the bedside clock. She's been keeping vampire hours so long she can't sleep at night. She knew this was going to happen, and what's worse is Mason told her it was going to happen. He should have let her curl up in the forest as she intended, it's summer after all, but he had insisted on getting them a suite in a nice hotel. He pointed out that he couldn't sleep out in the open and he couldn't leave her. He'd smirked at her and said that he would charge it to Lance's account. She'd toyed with the idea of ditching him as soon as he went to sleep but she knew what Lance would do to Mason if she got away from him. When Lance gave an order he expected it to be carried out, no excuses, brother or not. Mason had made sure that she knew he'd been ordered to stay with her so she would understand the consequences if he didn't follow through. Of all of Lance's brothers she liked Mason the best. She didn't want to be the cause of him being on the wrong side of Lance. She tries to sort through her feelings for Lance and sighs in resignation. She is going to have to face him and either get him out of her system once and for all or give in and go back to him.

She gets up and pads across the room grabbing her pants as she goes to get herself something to drink from the mini bar. She's half way across the room when she hears a tap on the door. "Mason, go away." She growls. Quickly she slides into her pants. She hopes he's not back for round two. She's tired of going over this with him.

Mason smiles from his side of the door. He cracks the door open and peaks in. He resists the urge to say 'I told you so.' Instead he rolls in a table with dishes on it. "I brought you a present, a peace offering." The smell hits her first and then she sees he's holding the lid up above her favorite dish, a nice bloody steak. She smiles at the prospect of eating. Food always makes her feel better. She sighs and starts to wave him in the rest of the way. He gets half way in the door and she stops him. "No more trying to talk me into going back or you can't come in."

He shrugs. They'd spent the last couple of hours discussing strenuously the idea of her going back. He didn't want to alienate her by pushing her too hard but he did want to talk her into going back to Lance. He knows the reason she doesn't want to talk about it is because he's made some headway and she's at least becoming conflicted about the whole situation. Mason snorts to himself as he realizes he's being selfish. Lance is far more civilized since Jelena has enter his life and personally Mason likes more civilized Lance much better, everyone does.

Jelena paces the room as Mason moves the steak to a table where she can get comfortable. "Come eat. You'll feel better."

She glowers at him and digs in, reluctantly mulling over her options. Somewhere around the half way point in her steak, she realizes one of the things that's really bothering her. She hates to start this discussion again but she has to get it out. She jabs her fork in the air at him as she speaks. "You know the one thing that really bugs me is he didn't even thank Mr. Kostan for keeping Kaida from killing me. One lousy thank you would have been nice."

Mason smirks at her. "You know that's not his way." he shrugs. "So do it yourself."

She narrows her eyes at him for a minute. "Not a bad idea." She smiles as she sees the 'oh shit' look in his eyes. When he suggested he never thought she'd do it.

"Maybe I spoke to hastily." Mason quickly counters. He's afraid Josef will undo all the gains he's made in getting her to see she will be happier if she goes home to Lance.

She gets up and moves across the room. "No, no. I think you're right. It is my life. I should do the thanking." She tells him as she grabs the phone off the bedside table.

Sergey looks down at his ringing phone and almost doesn't answer. He sighs and flips it open. _She's still family_. "Jelena?"

She doesn't wait for him to growl at her. "Sergey, I need Mr. Kostan's phone number."

Mason arches and eyebrow at her. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

She turns her back to him. She knows she can hear her conversation but she doesn't have to watch him and wonder what he's thinking.

"Ask Lance. I'm sure he has it." Sergey bites back.

Jelena sighs. She'll be damned if she's going to tell him she left Lance. "Sergey, don't give me any grief, just give me the damn number. It's important."

He hesitates for a minute and decides it probably is important or she wouldn't be calling him. "All right." He says as he rattles the number off to her.

"Thanks." She tells him softly as she hangs up.

She punches up Josef's number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef looks up from his seat across from Kaida as Robert enters the room. Robert hands Josef his phone. "I wouldn't bother you but Vanessa needs to speak to you. It sounds important and I believe you turned your phone off."

"Thank you." He takes Robert's phone. "Vanessa?"

"Josef I just needed to speak to you a moment to tell you I've started the ball rolling to protect the wolves. The edict has already been finalized by the council. We will be able to move on it in a moment's notice if it appears to be necessary."

Josef glances at Kaida who looks at him quizzically.

"Thank you Vanessa. I got a call from Daniel and it appears that word is leaking out already and the wolves are getting skittish. We're going to see him and the pack Saturday night; I'll pass on this bit of news. I'm sure it will help ease their minds. The last thing we need is a conflict that can't be contained."

Vanessa scowls. "If that's the case do you think we should just go ahead and pass the edict down now?"

Josef thinks about it for a moment. "It would probably help. We're at the stage where everyone's hearing rumors and no one knows the truth. Daniel said he might have to close the club to vampires to keep things from getting ugly. You might check with the heads of the other territories and see what they are hearing from the Alpha's in their territories. I think Mercer actually has the largest concentration of packs in his territory since he's got Montana, Wyoming and the Dakotas. Although, Pierre Depau has the Northwest Territories and Alaska and there is a pretty large contingent there as well."

Vanessa smiles as none of this is news to her. "You're right of course. While Daniel's pack is one of the largest, the overall concentration of were's in your territory isn't that great. The difference in your area is the ratio of vampires to wolves is more equal than in other places. I'll get back to you if a change is decided."

Josef disconnects the call and turns to Kaida. "You can ask me about the wolves later. I don't want us to get side tracked away from your immediate problems."

She nods reluctantly wondering what he's got going on besides helping her and Tucker.

Josef motions for her to sit. "Now get comfortable so we can get the rest of this taken care of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance turns to his brother entering the room. He sees Chandler's smug smile. "Do not try my patients Chandler."

Chandler shrugs. "She's got you by the short hairs."

Lance spins and stalks across the room intent on teaching his younger brother some respect.

Chandler leans against the wall, his smug smile still firmly in place. "I think if you want to get you're wolf back you had better stop right where you are."

Lance stops. Chandler may be a smart mouth pain in the ass but even Lance would admit quietly that his younger brother is very smart and always manages to get what he wants. In the human world he runs the family empire. In the vampire world he and Lance struck a deal a long time ago. Lance will do the dirty work and Chandler will keep them all very rich and very powerful. Now that their father is dead and Chandler has a free hand the profits are even better.

Chandler watches his brother intently. "You need a way to bind her to you."

Lance snorts. "If I wanted to go that route I could just have easily had Mason drag her back and I could lock her in my rooms, but…"

"But?" Chandler asks

"But I want her to come back on her own and then I'll find a way to turn her. If I can do that then she'll never leave me. The blood bond will see to that but I want it to be her choice. I don't want to do to her what father did to us. Coraline tried that and she lost her mate because of it. If I could just figure out how Kostan did it…..how he could turn a wolf."

Chandler snaps around his interest deepens. "Josef Kostan? He turned a wolf?" He asks Lance.

Lance nods. "Yes, he turned one of Katrina's cousins. Do you know him?"

Chandler snorts. "You mean beyond the night he got out of here with Kaida and the others? Yes, I've dealt with him a few times. You can't imagine the problems he's caused me over the years in the business world. Josef may say it's for business reasons, but I know better. He holds a hell of a grudge over that night father tried to cheat him."

Lance remembers Josef's reaction when he told him that Kaida was after Jelena. He shakes his head. "No, it's more than that….it's about what was done to Kaida and the others before he freed them."

Chandler sits down and puts his feet up on the table. "Really? Hell, he's older than any of us. Why would he give damn about our slaves?"

Lance shrugs. "Who knows? I do know that he and Kaida are close."

Chandler thinks about it for a minute. "He freed them? That would explain a few things. I'd always assumed he had taken the slaves as payment because he needed them. I thought Elliot and Hamilton had just gotten away from him. Now that I give it more thought he must have set them free the minute they left here so they could go back to Scotland and return in the amount of time they did with the forces they had. It also explains how I've lost deals to the three of them when I assumed that they would never team up together against me. Clearly they are grateful to him and doing exactly that." _Damn_.

Lance shrugs. "Whatever his reasons, he was practically in a rage when I asked him to talk to Kaida about not killing Jelena. I think if not for Ms. Turner he most certainly would have refused."

"And Ms. Turner is, who?" Chandler asks.

Lance shakes his head. "You spend too much time with humans and not enough time watching our people."

Chandler waves his hand dismissively. "That's what I have you for. For the most part Josef stays on his side of the Atlantic and I stay on mine. We've had dealings but they are far and few between. I have no reason to keep track of him. I have enough trouble with the vamps I deal with every day. So, again, who is this Ms. Turner?"

Lance explains about what he knows about Josef, Beth and Mick.

Chandler motions for Lance to sit across from him. "Tell me everything that happened the night you talked to Josef. Maybe I can see something you missed."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always it means a lot to hear what you think…..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel paces his office. He and Rafe made a circuit of the club and the tension between the wolves and the vampires is palatable. He looks up as Rafe enters the room.

"I just broke up another fight and ejected another vampire. Scott started it but..."

Daniel smiles grimly. "But he's one of our people and this is our turf. That's fine but if you have any more problems with Scott or any of the others, let them know that I will be having a word with anyone who gets out of hand."

Rafe nods. "Good. That might help keep them in check." Rafe watches Daniel pace. They both know what has to be done.

Daniel stops and lets out a snarl of frustration. "After tonight we close down for a few days. Hopefully Josef will have something to tell us Saturday night that will ease everyone's minds."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaida watches Josef warily as he tries to decide where to start the conversation with her. He sighs and looks down as Robert's phone starts ringing. He glances at Robert who shrugs. "You might as well answer it. As long as your phone is off your calls are just going to keep rolling over to me." Josef doesn't recognize the number but he decides with all that's going on that he better answer it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Kostan this is Jelena. Please don't hang up."

Josef watches Kaida snap around. She's watching him intently.

He hears the sadness in Jelena's voice and shakes his head. He suspects he knows what's coming and it is going to complicate things. "Yes, Jelena. What can I do for you?"

"I….just wanted to thank you for stopping Kaida from killing me and to tell you I've left Lance. I thought you should know…." She trails off softly.

Kaida snorts but refrains from commenting.

"Jelena, I meant it when I said that wolves usually have enough sense to stay out of the affairs of men and vampires. So, you've left him? It's probably for the best." Josef comments nonchalantly.

Jelena squeezes her eyes shut. "For the moment, but that doesn't mean I won't go back. I know he can be destructive but until now he's been really good to me. I just don't understand how beating you can be more important than being grateful to you for saving my life."

Josef sighs inwardly for what he's about to do. He needs her to go back to Lance. If the bond between them stays alive Lance may stay in check that much longer. "Let me ask you something. If Lance were your alpha would you think his attitude odd?"

Jelena is stunned for a moment. "No…I'd never thought of it like that. No, the alpha would never want to be indebted to anyone for any reason, no matter if it benefited him or not. Being indebted to another might endanger the pack."

Kaida narrows his eyes at Josef as she realizes where this is going.

Josef feels a twinge of guilt for giving Jelena an argument she can live with so she will go back to Lance. "Well, if you look at Lance and I as alpha's belonging to two different packs it's more or less the same thing."

"It is, isn't it?" He hears her voice brighten and he feels like a heel.

Mason is staring hard at Jelena's back. He's listening intently to this conversation. He's trying to hear every nuance in Josef's voice to find the reason for his apparent help in getting Jelena to go back to Lance.

"Yes, It is. Now was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Josef asks her

"No, you've really helped me." He hears her hesitate for a moment. "Mr. Kostan is it ok if I call you now and then?"

"Of course." He tells her quietly as he hangs up.

Josef turns to Kaida and sees the fury in her eyes. "You sent her back to that son of a bitch? How could you do that?"

Josef wants to laugh at her sudden interest in Jelena's well fair. "What do you care? A week ago you were going to kill her."

Kaida waves her hand in the air dismissively. "Yes, but that's different and you know it. It had nothing to do with her and everything to do with Lance. At the very least why would you make him happy by sending her back?"

Josef scowls. He's not used to having his actions questioned by anyone but Beth and Mick and even then... "Because there is more going on than you know about. She's one piece of the bigger picture. I need her to stay with Lance. Hopefully she will keep him in check at least a little longer." He stops for a moment and smiles coldly. "The truth is I will do whatever is necessary to keep my people and my territory safe. That includes you and Tucker. If she calls me back and needs help I'll see what I can do for her, but I will throw her overboard in a minute to save any of my people." He can tell Kaida doesn't like it. "Look, Jelena is at least a couple hundred years old and my guess is she's been looking for a reason to go back or she wouldn't have taken to my explanation so easily." Josef waves his hand. "That's enough about Jelena. The sooner we get through your problems the sooner I'll explain about the wolves. I have an idea how you may be able to help with that but you have to be in top form so let's get this over with."

"Alright." Kaida says as she drops to the couch and watches him signal for Robert to take his phone back. She pops back up off the couch. "You can't leave your phone off. What if Beth and Mick need help? What if Tucker is in trouble? Josef I really hate that he's out there alone."

Josef rolls his eyes. "He's not alone. He's with Mick and Beth and they will make sure he stays safe." Josef wants to point out that if the worst happens, Mick will turn Tucker but he thinks that will be cold comfort. "Kaida, if Beth or Mick needs to talk to me, as long as Beth is conscience they can reach me faster than you can punch a number on your phone. She's a telepath and we're all linked. On top of that you've seen that when I turn my phone off my calls go straight to Robert. Settle down, Tucker will be fine."

She gives him a curt nod and sits down again trying to relax.

Josef sits on the couch across from her. "Talk to me. How did you get it into your head that you didn't want to be a vampire? Did the hum…..Tucker, give you that idea?"

Kaida looks at him curiously for a moment. "Josef, I like being a vampire. Hell, I'd be dead a long time by now if not for being a vampire." He sees the self conscious look in her eyes before she looks away. "I'm just not very good at it."

Josef ignores her last comment for the moment. "Well, you've got a funny way of showing you like being a vamp. Kaida the reason I goaded you into a fight…." He watches as she tries to keep the memory of her fury from overcoming her. "Look, I talked to Tucker; I know you've been keeping the vamp at bay. I also know that you're sleeping in a bed every night, and that you're not drinking on tap."

Kaida sighs. "I can see how it might seem that way but…..it's just that it got to be habit." She glances up quickly, pleading with her eyes for him to understand. "You know how it is when you first meet a human. First you tell them nothing about who and what you are…..It didn't take Tucker long to put it together so I could relax a little bit…. but…..we were so new I didn't want to scare him off so I kept a lid on it." She plays with the end of her braided hair. "I kept telling myself I'd let it go and really let him inside but the longer I waited…."

"The harder it became." Josef finishes for her. "I've been where you are. The difference I certainly didn't go to the extremes you've gone to.

She nods. "Yes, and pretty soon it was too late. I thought he would think the deception was deliberate…..I just stopped thinking about it and slammed all the doors that lead to vampire."

Josef sighs. "I don't usually think much of humans but this one's not bad. Beth, Mick and I gave him the basics and he's fine with it. Although after Beth explained a bit about how it feels to be bitten, he's a little ticked off that you haven't tasted him." Josef smiles softly at her. "And I can't say as I blame him. To his credit though, all he wants is for you to be alright." Josef watches her. "How the hell are you sleeping with him and not sinking your fangs into him? I just can't even imagine. Shit even Mick couldn't manage that."

Kaida shakes her head but doesn't answer. The words are stuck in her throat.

Josef sees he isn't going to get an immediate answer and continues to press his point. "You know the way you live isn't good for you. When was the last time you drank direct? Are you doing on the sly when he's gone?" Josef sees that she's looking past him again and wonders what else she's holding back.

She glances at Josef. In a small voice she tells him, "I've never drink direct, I haven't in a long time. I'm not really good at it."

He shakes his head. "I taught you how when I freed you. I've seen you do it. Of course you drink direct."

She bites her lip and shakes her head, not wanting to tell him this. "I used to... but…..I gave it up."

Josef squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, knowing there is only one thing that would stop her from feeding live. He listens as her voice drops so low he has to strain even his acute hearing. "I killed a human….I lost it and drained him. I didn't mean to…but I'd been out on a job and I let things get out of hand, too tired, too long since I'd last fed…way too over extended. All the things you taught me not to do."

Josef just waits listening for her to get it all out. He's sure she's never told anyone this.

"He was just a young guy….probably twenty years old and after what I did to him, he never was going to make any farther than that." She shrugs hopelessly. "After that I was too...worried it would happen again. I haven't done it since that day." She glances at him. "Except for when you'd come to visit. I know you'd never let me go too far."

Josef closes his eyes. He shakes his head at her. The irony of the situation isn't lost on him. "You're a walking contradiction, you know that. You'll kill a human for money but heaven forbid you accidentally kill a freshie." He watches her pained expression as she shrugs helplessly as he continues. "So, you haven't had any live blood since the last time I saw you six years ago?" he sees her nod. "And ten years before that?"

Kaida looks at him shamefaced. The words stick in her throat. "Fresh out a bottle…..not retail…..It was never really a problem until five years ago when I stopped doing all the other things that come naturally to us."

Josef thinks about her making love to Tucker and not taking his blood, not even vamping out. "You have amazing will power I can't imagine how you could think you can't control your blood lust if you do what I taught you." Josef moves her chin to look up at him. "Listen to me, Beth suggested that because I attacked your relationship with Tucker that it set you off. She's probably right but I have a hunch that if something isn't done, you could go off the deep end. _I don't want to have to have you killed as a rogue._ We're just not meant to live as you've been doing." He takes a deep breath not wanting to hurt her anymore but knowing some things just have to be said. "You also can't turn Tucker, no one can, as long as he doesn't know what he's getting into. You've presented him with a view of vamps that is so unrealistic as to be a lie and that could make him regret what he is for an eternity. I won't let you do that to him."

Kaida silently nods; not trusting herself to speak while her heart is breaking.

Josef takes her hand. "Like I said, Beth, Mick and I went over the basics with him and he seems fine, but it's not the same as seeing it. I'm not saying he won't still choose to join us but he has to know it all, the good and the bad of what we are."

Josef watches her and sees the tears are no longer unshed, as she begins to silently cry. He moves over and sits next to her opening his arms so she can move into the comfort of his embrace. "I think you and Tucker need to stay with us for a while. Living with the four of us while you get back on track will be good for both of you."

Kaida wipes her eyes. "You think he'll still love me?"

Josef snorts. "Yes Kaida, I think he'll still love you." _If he doesn't I'll just kill him._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tucker glances up at the mirror behind the bar but doesn't see anyone in particular watching Beth and Mick. This is the third place they've been to with no results that he can see. The first two were big clubs, this is a smaller bar. Mick thought it would be easier to spot someone watching them.

Mick smiles at Beth "Drink up. It's time to move on."

Beth finishes her drink and looks sideways at Mick.

He knows that look. "What are you thinking?"

"Do you think maybe we could go over to Malone's?" Beth asks.

Mick nods slowly. "That might not be a bad idea. There probably aren't as many vamps there, might be easier to spot Lance's helpers. You may not be able to see Daniel though…..he's not going to want to expose your link to him before Saturday night."

Beth shrugs. "That's ok. Even if I can't talk to him, it doesn't mean I won't be able to see him."

"Who's Daniel?" Tucker asks. Before Beth can answer he continues. "Dear god woman he's not another lover?"

"No." Mick bites out before Beth can answer.

Beth laughs. "He's my dad. Long story, but the short answer is he's a werewolf."

"Figures." Tucker replies. He knows he's finally gotten to that place where nothing is ever going to surprise him again. "Mick is it a club they will let me in to or is it vamps and werewolves only?"

"It's not open to the general public but humans who have vamp or werewolf connections will be able to get in. It will blow your cover but I think at this point, it's better you're with us anyway." Mick smirks at Beth as he continues. "More than likely they will think you've been brought along as a snack." Mick doesn't wait for Tucker to respond. "We'll meet you in the parking lot."

Tucker scowls at the idea of someone other than Kaida thinking of him as a snack. "See you there." he grumbles

Nathan watches Mick and Beth leave the parking lot. He notices the same lone occupant following them in a Porsche. All night he's been using the Porsche to give him cover so Mick doesn't spot him. The driver of the Porsche must be human since he hasn't spotted Nathan. He wonders where they are off to next. He knows if he can get a message to Mick discreetly Mick will help him but he needs the right place to pull it off. Nathan laughs thinking of the way Mick and Beth have been parading around town, and without Josef. That in itself is odd. He knows Mick well enough to know this is a fishing expedition. Mick is trying to draw the enemy out. He smiles grimly. Unfortunately Nathan is that enemy…...Nathan realizes where they are going and in his relief he steps it up. This is the perfect place for him to talk to Mick.

Tucker sees a car behind them. It's staying back but Tucker's neck is itching and he instinctively knows it's a tail. "Mick, I think we've got a bite. I've got a car following. It's trying to stay back but it's there. Whoever it is, is trying to use me as cover so you won't see them. They either think I'm also keeping tabs on you or else they don't think I can spot a tail."

Mick refrains from asking Tucker if he's sure. Obviously he's done this before. "Ok, let's let the valet's park the cars again. That way we can get in and try and find a place where we can watch the door and see if anyone familiar follows us in. Keep your eyes open. None of us have been here before so they may have more than one public entrance."

"Why not just take him in the parking lot?" Beth asks

"Because depending on who it is, we may need to use him to get to his boss. I'm sure if he's employed by Lance he's not alone." Mick answers.

Both men pulled their cars up to the valet's station. Before they can have another incident Beth gets out of the car. Mick scowls at her and she just laughs and walks away from him.

Nathan pulls up to the far part of the parking lot. _Finally, this is the perfect place for a meet._ Malone's has far more wolves than humans and vamps. He decides to wait a few minutes and go in the side entrance.

Mick catches up to Beth and places his hand on the back of Beth's back and steers her towards the door. He looks at the bouncer at the door and points his thumb over his shoulder at Tucker. "Human's with us."

A shiver runs down Beth's back as she looks at the wolf guarding the door as he glares back at them. She can feel the suspicion and anger coming off him. She wonders if they all feel this way. She hopes not because if they do, the odds of her having any kind of a relationship with her father are not good. Mick finds a table and the three of them sit back with a good view of the door.

Rafe watches the monitors. After the earlier trouble he decided to try and get an overall view of the room to see if he can spot trouble before it happens. He sits up and watches the monitor closely as he sees Beth, Mick and an a human he's not familiar with enter the club. "Shit." He turns to one of the men at the door. "Go get Daniel. Tell him there is something I have to show him,** now**."

The man nods to Angie as he leaves and she moves into the room. "Rafe, have you seen Daniel?"

Rafe snorts. "No. Come look what we have here."

Angie looks over his shoulder at the monitor. "I thought they weren't coming in until Saturday? Is Josef with them?"

Rafe nods. "That was my understanding as well and no, there's no sign of Josef. My guess is they just came in for a drink."

Angie watches the wolves around them. Even in the monitor she can tell that this crowd is not in a vampire receptive mood. "We've got to do something."

"About what?" Daniel asks as he enters the room. "Billy said you wanted to show me something."

"Look whose come calling." Rafe answers.

Daniel watches the monitor as Rafe flips to the larger view on the camera. "Shit. I called Josef and told him that things were starting to get out of hand. What are they doing here?"

Rafe shrugs. "I don't know but you better think of something before somebody does something stupid. You know Mick isn't going to give any quarter where Beth is concerned."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always I really love to hear what you all have to say...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**A/N: This is kind of long but as you'll see it couldn't be broken up.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank sits in the darkened part of the club. He watches as Mick, Beth and Tucker enter. He wonders what the hell they are doing here. If it's a night out on the town it seems odd because Josef and Kaida aren't with them.

Vanessa sent him to watch over her family, well she didn't say in those exact words but that's what's going on. No, she dressed it up, telling him she needed him to see first hand what the situation is here in L.A. They'd been half way through their argument about him leaving her side when she made him admit that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. It hurt his pride a little to admit that she didn't need him. But she is right. He's not sure he's ever met a vamp that could get the better of her.

The other half of the argument, now that was about what Josef is going to say when he finds out Frank is in his territory uninvited. Vanessa doesn't always understand Josef's anger when the two of them struggle over a threats to him and his people. Josef feels like she's over stepping her bounds, which Frank readily admits she is, and she feels like she's protecting her family. It was bad enough when she was just a member of the council but now that she's head of council it's probably going to rankle Josef even more.

This evening after Frank landed at LAX, as he was getting in the dark blue Audi he'd rented, his phone rung. He hears Etta James singing At Last and knows it's Vanessa. He flips open his phone "Wish you were here."

Vanessa smiles. "I'd love to be there as well but you know I have to be careful so I can make sure that everything goes through correctly to protect the were's. I'm sure once this is fully out in the open I'm going to get some opposition from some idiot."

Frank's hears the tone of disdain in her voice. "The members of the council are on board though?"

Vanessa sighs. "Thankfully. Since Richard was deposed there has been a lot less problems. Arthur was as his usual, playing the blustery self-indulgent ass, but you know as well as I do it never amounts to much. No, the edict has been written and finalized. We've decided to hold off on making it public until we get more input from the heads of those territories that have the largest population of vamps and were's. Frank, I am worried about one thing though, I spoke to Josef and he said word is leaking out that a vampire turned a wolf. He said Daniel called him and said he might have to close down the club to keep someone from getting hurt."

"At this point it's probably all rumors and conjecture." Frank replies.

"Which, as we both know, can be far more damaging than the truth." Frank hears her hesitate. He smiles grimly. He knows her well, she's bracing herself because he's not going to like what ever she's about to say next. "Before you go to Josef's could you go to Malone's and see just how bad things are? You know Josef is about as closed mouthed as any vamp I've ever seen but as head of council I need to know if all hell is about to break loose. Frank, something is wrong...I can feel it...you need to go to Malone's." she says quietly.

Frank scowls into the darkness. "Vanessa, how many times do we have to go over this...if Josef thinks I'm here checking up on the way he's running his territory...Did you even call Josef back and let him know I'm in town?"

Vanessa scowls back at him through the phone. "Not yet. As soon as I talk to you I will. After you and I discussed this before you left" _argued like hell is more like it _"I decided you had a point and if things are bad enough that I'm sending you to L.A. then everyone will get a visit from one of my people. The council needs to know if this is going to explode." she smiles into the phone. "Josef just got my best man but everyone is getting a visit."

Frank nods. "I think Josef and I can both live with that. Alright. I'll drop by Daniel's club and see if I can gauge how things are going with the wolves. You call Josef and tell him what the council is doing diddling in everybody's territories."

Vanessa shakes her head and sighs. "It's not diddling."

Frank can sense she's about to hit a rant about men and their over abundance of testosterone leading to their inability to ask for or receive help. He cuts her off quickly. "Vanessa, I love you. Call Josef. I'll call you later. I have to go. Good-bye my love." and he disconnects

Vanessa scowls at the phone and then smiles as she realizes how well Frank knows her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kaida, so we're square on the vamping out, sleeping in a freezer all the rest of it. From now on if you lose your temper you show your fangs."

Kaida takes a deep breath and nods. "You told him everything…"

Josef can feel her relax at the prospect of being herself again. It's a very good sign. Now if he can just get over the last hurdle.

Josef nods. "Everything but he has to see it. If you want him to be turned you have to be upfront with him about all of it. He'll be a fledgling and there is no way in hell he can live like you have without going feral. You owe it to him to be straight about this before he's turned."

"I know you're right…..Did he seem mad when you told him?"

"Only that you were putting yourself through this for nothing. He loves you he doesn't want to see you hurt yourself." Josef leans forward. "Now about drinking from the freshies. If you're going to be his sire, you have to be able to do this for yourself or you'll just pass on bad habits to Tucker. You don't want to do that."

Kaida tries to see a way around this. "Josef maybe you or Mick should turn him. I'm not sure I should be responsible for someone else, especially someone I care for."

Josef snorts. "That's nonsense. You've managed when most vamps would have gone feral a long time ago without a blood bond sire. If you want to, you can do this, but first you need a bit of direction of your own." Josef hesitates. He knows she's not going to like his idea. "Kaida, you remember how it was when I first taught you about being a vampire? Do you remember that we exchanged blood?"

She nods. "Of course it was the first time anyone did anything just for me….Josef, I really wish that you were my sire. Beth is so lucky to have you."

He smirks at her. "Of course she is."

That brings a smile to her face.

"Kaida, I think we need to do that again. We need to exchange blood again. It will give us both a better connection."

She looks at him aghast. "Are you out of your mind? Beth will sense it and she'll stake me. You and Mick may be willing to share her but I can assure you that the reverse is not an option."

Josef smiles at her and takes her hand. "I spoke to Beth. She said it's fine."

Kaida shakes her head. "No female, never mind a female vampire is that understanding. I sure as hell wouldn't share Tucker with anyone else."

"I just want to share blood with you like I did in the beginning. I think it will help you feel more connected to me and give you more confidence."

"Josef, I know I've put in you in an impossible position by treating you as my sire, when you're not."

He hears the words slowly tumble out of her. "We're never going to have a proper blood bond."

"We had a bond back in the beginning, maybe not like if I had sired you but still….it was enough that I should be able to help you get back to drinking from the girls. Now come on, get comfortable. We're going to do this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathan slips in the side door reserved for wolves. He is not part of Daniel's pack but he is allowed some measure of leeway since Daniel has granted Nathan and his sister Sedra a pass to live in the packs territory but stay outside the pack. They came from Montana three years ago to get away from the tyrant that ran the pack they had both grown up in. Daniel is becoming famous or infamous depending on your point of view for giving sanctuary to wolves who need refuge. Daniel and Angie tried to talk them into joining the pack but were understanding when the offer was refused. Both he and Sedra had enough of living in a pack. As long as they stayed out of trouble Daniel would allow them to live in his packs territory and make sure no one from the pack harassed them.

A couple of years ago Nathan was working as a bartender in a place owned by a human. Nathan found out that the human was selling human children on the black market. It wasn't really Nathan's business but after the abuse that he and Sedra lived through as children he couldn't stand the thought of turning a blind eye. He knew enough about the local vampire and wolf community to hear about Mick. So, he's approached Mick and laid it out for him. Mick wanted him to go to the cops but Nathan told him he would help Mick stop what was going however he could but he could not be involved with the police. He knew that Mick had no idea that he was a werewolf. Mick thought Nathan was a human on the run from law enforcement. Since Mick tried to keep his own exposure to the police to a minimum they worked it out between them and the guy ended up going to prison, and some beat cop got the collar. Nathan and Mick both managed to stay out of the limelight. Since then they'd run across each other a few times and bought drinks for each other, which was funny since alcohol had no effect on either of them.

Nathan sits in the far corner where Mick won't see him unless he turns around. He orders a drink and watches the room trying to see if he can pinpoint any vamps in the room who might be a problem. He sees one sitting back in the darkest part of the club like he doesn't want to be noticed. Nathan wants to approach Mick but until he knows who this guy is he doesn't dare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth watches the wolves around her and wonders at the almost open hostility. This can't be normal or Daniel would never have thought he could open this kind of club in the first place. Something has set them off.

_Mick? Do you feel it, the anger and fear coming off the wolves?_

Mick absently nods, watching the people in the room intently._ I wonder what's got their tails in a knot?_

"They know." Beth blurts out as she suddenly comes to the conclusion that the wolves know about a vamp turning one of their people.

A wolf passing their table swivels as he hears her. "Of course we know." he spits out at her. "How long did you think you could keep it a secret? How long before we discovered that you vampires are planning on turning us all into the undead." He narrows his eyes at her and growls.

Mick stands up. He puts himself between Beth and the wolf. "Beth, Tucker, we're out of here."

Daniel sees the scene unfolding in the monitor. "Damn_. _Rafe, get down there. I'm going to call Josef and tell him he better get over here. I'll be right behind you."

Rafe nods and heads for the door. Daniel grabs Angie's arm as she tries to follow Rafe. "Don't even think about it." He stares hard at her. "You don't move from this room until I tell you it's alright. As your mate and your alpha I command it."

Angie meets his stare long enough for her to make sure he knows she's not coward by him and then nods curtly. "For the children."

He nods in agreement. He doesn't give a damn why, as long as she stays put.

_Josef! _

Josef hears Beth's panic through the mild euphoria in his mind.

He bolts up so fast Kaida doesn't have a chance to let go and she slice his arm with her fangs as he suddenly tries to pull away. She tries to help the wounds seal. She watches Josef worriedly wondering what she did wrong. Josef glances down at his arm when the pain registers for a moment. It won't take but a second for the wound to disappear.

_Beth, what's wrong_

She hesitates as a sudden unknown pang of jealousy hits her.

_Beth, damn it. Talk to me._

_We're at Malone's. Josef it's going bad. They know and I think we're going to need help._

_Damn. Kaida and I are on our way._

Josef turns to Kaida, talking as he goes to his safe and starts pulling his guns out. "Get any weapon you've got that will kill a werewolf quickly. Beth, Mick and yes, your Tucker are in trouble. I'll get the car, meet me out front."

Robert walks in with his phone open in his hand. "It's Daniel."

Josef glances up. "Tell him I'm on my way. Tell him I can fix things with the wolves but he's got to hold things together until I get there." Josef looks at Robert coldly. "Make him understand that if anything happens to Beth, Mick or Tucker, Kaida and I will shred that pack so thoroughly, it won't matter if they have an alpha or not."

Robert nods as he watches Kaida with a Katana strapped to her back, running out the door after Josef.

Josef guns the Porsche and not for the first time in his long life is damn glad he's got the reflexes of a vampire. The eye to hand co-ordination, not to mention the night vision make driving fast through city streets a breeze.

_Mick are you three armed?_

_yes, Josef we aren't quite to the point of pulling guns yet, but it's not going to take much. The wolves are right on the edge. It's not going to take much to force our hand. _

_You two try to keep from vamping out. It will just make the situation worse if they see fangs. Beth, any chance you can take control of any of the wolves?_

Beth squeezes her eyes shut for a moment. _I'm sorry. I don't think so. There are just too many of them. I can't filter their minds out._

Josef hears the fear in her voice. _It's ok baby, just do what Mick tells you. Kaida and I will be there soon._

Josef nods silently as Kaida watches him. "You're talking to them, is Tucker alright?"

Josef nods. "So far nobody's even pulled a gun but it doesn't sound good."

Kaida growls. "Wolves don't have to pull guns and neither do vamps but that human in there is mine and he has to pull a gun. It's his only defense. Josef nods. "Beth and Mick are pretty much in the same boat. They're so young they don't have much defense against wolves, especially that many wolves."

Mick senses Tucker reaching for his gun. Mick puts his hand on his arm. "Not yet. Let me handle this." Mick turns back to the wolf. "We're leaving now. None of us wants any trouble."

The wolf blocks his path.

Rafe enters the scene with the two men standing nose to nose, neither of them is going to give an inch.

"Are you going to move?" Mick growls.

"No." the wolf answers. Mick senses without having to look around that they are drawing a large crowd of mostly wolves. A vamp here and there but mostly wolves.

"Scott let them go." Rafe says.

Scott doesn't move. "NO. You don't tell me what to do."

Mick take a deep breath. "Beth, Tucker, go ahead." All three of them pull their guns. Tucker is fast for a human but Beth and Mick move in a blur. Before Scott knows it, he has a gun barrel pointed to the underside of his jaw. Beth picks out the biggest male facing her direction and aims for his chest, just as Mick taught her. Tucker pulls a gun out from under each arm. He follows suit and covers his side of the room.

Scott bumps his jaw against Mick's gun. "Go ahead. Then we'll see how long you and your bitch last on our turf."

Frank gets up and shakes his head. He wonders again if Vanessa has some precognitive abilities no one knows about. He slowly approaches the crowd. When they refuse to move he lets his power flair. A pair of vamps instinctively jump back. They glance between them and head for the door.

Daniel enters the room and the crowd parts for him. He smiles grimly. He stands next to the two men. "This stops now." He turns as he feels Frank approach from the opposite side of the circle. Daniel can feel his power and shakes his head. _Great an old one._

Beth sees Frank and lets out a gasp of relief. "Frank."

Mick doesn't dare break eye contact with the wolf.

"Mick, you need some help?" Frank asks

Josef skids to a halt in front of the club and before he can even get the car stopped Kaida is running up the steps to the door. "Kaida. Stop now." Josef throws his power behind the words and she halts for a moment, snarling at him. He can see she's completely vamped out and he's pretty sure he can't get her to pull back until he sees Tucker. "That's fine but I lead and you don't touch anyone, you don't do anything with out my signal. I would like to keep a war from erupting and it sounds like all it's going to take is one spark."

She doesn't trust herself to speak so she nods and falls in behind him.

Josef knows that the only way to deal with the wolves is a full out power play. Walking in with a katana wielding fully vamped out Kaida at his back will make quite an impression. If they sense any weakness it's all over. He kicks open the front door. The crowd is thick but anyone who takes one look at his face moves aside fast.

"Scott get the hell out of the way. Let Mick and his people pass." Daniel wants to move in and separate the two men and take control of his wolf but Beth is in the way. He could go through her and she would probably be alright but once the trio pulled their guns it makes him worry about stray bullets. He's sure they are all loaded with silver and he doesn't want to lose any bystanders or see Beth get hurt. Daniel feels Josef moving through the crowd and waits.

He glances at Josef. "I hope like hell you've got something to say about all this."

Josef nods and then glances at Frank, not missing a beat at his presence. "Glad you made it."

Frank snorts. "Yea, looks to be great fun."

Kaida desperately wants to move to Tucker. Josef can feel her need and nods to her. "Go."

Kaida moves over and stands next to Tucker, she pulls her Katana. She smiles at him as the two of them stand shoulder to shoulder. He sees her fangs and dark golden eyes and smiles at the sight. He's sure she's the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. For a moment Kaida worries that he's going to be upset since this is the first time he's seen her completely vamped out, but then she senses desire from him. He grins at her thinking about how this is just not the right time to be considering throwing her down in the table and taking her. "Baby, you ready to slice and dice?"

She stands in a relaxed pose of a warrior, her katana at the ready. "As long as we're together."

Josef holds out his arm._ Beth, slowly come to me. You're in way over your head here and Mick can't protect you as long as he's playing Russian roulette with a wolf's head._

Daniel watches and sighs with relief once Beth is farther away from Mick and Scott. "Mick lower your weapon. I'll take care of this."

For a moment Mick doesn't move. _Mick go ahead. I've got Beth, everyone is safe. _Mick sighs and releases the tension from the trigger.

Daniel moves in once again to take control of Scott.

Scott feels his alpha moving in on him. Before Daniel can take control he looks at him, Mick's gun barrel still pressed against his neck. "You siding with the vamps?"

Daniel lets out a growl. In one smooth movement he pushes Mick out of the way as he leaps towards Scott. As he moves he turns into a wolf in the blink of an eye. Beth lets out a gasp. _Josef how did he do that? _

_Alpha. It's a measure of how powerful he will be one day that he can do this so quickly at such a young age. I've heard tales of Alpha's that have been able to do this but I've never seen it.._

Mick staggers back and Josef grabs his arm to steady him so he doesn't fall forward into what quickly appears to be Daniel shredding one of his people. Beth turns her face into Josef's shoulder at the sight.

_Beth, I told you some times the alpha has to be ruthless but if you'll look again, you'll see that the wounds Daniel is inflicting are not life threatening. This is a teaching moment. _

Beth looks back at the man and wolf and sees the Josef is right there is a fair amount of blood but none of it is life threatening just damn painful.

_Why doesn't he turn into a wolf? Wouldn't he heal better?_

_I'm guessing Daniel is preventing it. Pack magic allows him to control how his people are able to control their wolves. He wants this to hurt. He's making a point to everyone in the room._

It doesn't take long and Daniel is standing on Scott. Scott has his neck stretched out submitting to his alpha, hoping Daniel doesn't rip his throat out for his disobedience. Daniel has his teeth against Scott's neck. He applies just enough pressure to break the skin. Scott doesn't dare move. He must accept Daniel's punishment even if it's his death.

Rafe smiles with grim satisfaction. Daniel continues to prove his dominance over and over. Rafe watches the awe in the faces of the pack. Josef isn't the only one who is seeing Daniel's new trick for the first time. They all know the significance of what they just witnessed. That display just assured Daniel that he won't have to walk away from the pack to have a relationship with Beth. Right now the pack would grant him anything.

Josef watches as Daniel steps off Scott. Scott doesn't meet Daniel's eyes. Daniel barks once. As Scott tries to stand a woman steps forward and takes his arm. She looks at Daniel and bows. Daniel barks again and she helps Scott move away.

Daniel begins to shimmer and he turns back to his human skin. He's been wolf too long to worry about being naked. Beth however closes her eyes filing this under too much information about her father.

Daniel turns to the room. "Anyone else want to question my loyalty?"

Mick relaxes as he feels the tension in the room easing off. Josef lets Beth go so she can move back to Mick. Mick wraps his arms around her and kisses her head. "That was close."

Daniel narrows his eyes as Angie moves through the crowd, a pair of his pants in her hand. "Thought you might like these since you shredded your others."

He nods and puts them on. "You and I will have words."

She smiles sweetly. "Of course."

Daniel turns to Josef. "How you want to do this?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As always I'd love to hear what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jelena turns to Mason and smiles. "I guess we go home."

Mason nods silently. "Ok." he tells her hesitantly

"What's the matter? I thought that's what you wanted. You've been nagging me since we left to go back to Lance."

Mason sighs and nods. "Yes, that's true..." He looks at her somewhat embarrassed. "I...Look, I have an agenda, you know that. I want you to go home because with you there Lance has some restraint and thinks before he acts on some of his worse impulses. He's easier to get along with and not so quick to anger. You know that's my agenda...but Kostan...my question is what's his agenda...why would Josef Kostan talk you into going home?"

The question annoys Jelena. "He didn't talk me into anything. You heard him, all he did was show me that he and Lance aren't that much different from the Alpha." She smiles at him and he can see that there is still some anger in her eyes. "And just for the record, just because I'm going back doesn't mean I'm staying."

He nods slowly. "I get that, but remember powerful vampires like Lance and Kostan don't do anything without a reason. Besides, they may be like two alphas but you need to remember one thing, your alpha always had the interest of the pack at heart. I'm not sure you can say the same about these two."

She nods slowly. "You're probably right but it doesn't matter. You were right about one thing, I need to face Lance and either work things out or walk away for good and forget about him."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef starts to turn to Mick when he hears Frank's phone ring. He smiles at Frank, knowing that is Vanessa's ring tone. "Tell her what's going on and tell her I'm going to have to lay it all out to the wolves. We are way beyond keeping this under wraps. Also tell her I would like a word with The Lady Vanessa at some date soon."

Frank answers his phone with a measure of grim satisfaction. Josef only calls Vanessa, 'The Lady Vanessa' when he's furious with her. _Good he can fight with her._

Josef turns to Mick and Beth. "How are you two doing?"

Mick sighs. "That was touch and go." he glances at Beth ruefully. "This went as bad, as quickly as anything I've ever seen."

Josef shakes his head. "I should have contacted you when Daniel called and told me they were having problems. It just never occurred to me you would come here." Josef hold his arm out to Beth. "Come here." _I need to hold you._ She notices the blood on his sleeve and grabs his arm. "What happened to you? I didn't see you fighting with anyone?"

He starts to explain and suddenly her eyes narrow as her senses take over and she gets a whiff of Kaida's scent on him.

Josef sighs knowing she's figured it out. "I asked you. I told you what I wanted to do, and you approved."

Mick shakes his head. "I told you to tell Josef how you really felt. You've got no one to blame but yourself."

Kaida's hearing picks up the conversation. She looks at Josef like he's an idiot. "I told you she wasn't going to like it, no matter what she told you."

Beth growls in frustration. "I don't like it but he's right, I did say I wanted you to get better and he thought this would help." Beth moves to Josef's side. "Just take a damn shower and burn those clothes when we get home."

He holds her tight and smiles. "Done. I love you."

Beth senses he was really freighted for them and for the moment her anger falls away as quickly as it appeared. She moves into his arms and holds him tight. She looks up at him. "Josef, I'm sorry. I love you too." She buries her face in his shoulder. " I was just really scared. Sorry, I couldn't try and take control of any of any of the wolves but I just couldn't connect like I did with Katrina and there are so many of them."

"That's alright. This was a much different situation than the one with Katrina."

Josef gets a glimpse of Kaida and Tucker over Beth's head. He smiles. Apparently fangs are a turn on to the human. Tucker's watching Kaida like he wants to eat her alive.

Beth starts to move away from Josef and he shakes his head. "For now you stay right here. Until we get this settled, this is still a fairly dangerous group." He continues to wrap his arm around her shoulders. _Besides you feel good in my arms._ He turns as he senses Frank approaching. "Did you tell her what I said?"

Frank smirks at him. "Yes, and she said to tell The Duke that she would be more than happy to see him at his earliest convince."

Beth eyes Josef for a moment, a curious smile on her face. "Duke?"

He taps her nose. "Now is not the time."

She nods and he sighs inwardly as he can see her filing it away for later discussion.

Mick turns to Josef. "Are we going to do this tonight."

Josef nods slowly. "Probably. I'm going to sit down with Daniel and see what he thinks."

Nathan moves slowly through the crowd. Now that he can see that the vampire who was sitting in the corner is a friend of Mick's, he believes it's safe to move in and talk to Mick. He manages to catch Mick's eye.

Mick wonders what Nathan is doing here. "I'm going to speak to a friend I haven't seen in awhile. Call me if you need me."

Beth smiles. "Stay out of trouble."

Mick grins at her as he walks away. The problem is, trouble usually finds them.

Nathan leads him over to the darkened corner that Frank was sitting in earlier. He knows the shadows won't hide them with wolves and vampires but it will hopefully keep them from being noticed too much. Nathan sits down and motions for Mick to sit across from him. Mick starts to sit down and suddenly balks.

Nathan smiles. "You had no idea I was a werewolf until just this minute did you?"

Mick shakes his head and sits down. "None. Back when we were busting that club owner did you know I was a vampire?"

Nathan smiles. "Yea, but you know, I figured if Mr. Kostan wasn't enlightening you about the wolves then it was best I let it be. Look, Mick I'm sorry to hit you with this. It seems like you guys have a lot going on but I've got another problem and I really need your help. I've been following you all night to try and find a place to talk to you where it is safe. I'm afraid they are watching me."

Mick motions for him to continue.

"They have my sister Sedra, they have her and they are making me spy on you and Mr. Kostan and Ms. Turner..." The words come out in a tumble. He stops abruptly. "Please help me before they hurt Sedra."

"Hold on a minute."

_Josef, Beth, I need you over here. Bring Frank along too._

_Trouble? _Beth asks

_What else. _Mick answers dryly.

"Nathan, give me a moment. I want others to hear this as well."

Nathan nods slowly and they both wait a moment as Josef, Beth and Frank seat themselves at the table on either side of Mick. "All right. Now start again."

Nathan glances at the vampires. "My sister Sedra is being held captive in our home by four vampires. They told me if I didn't follow you around town and report back to them, they would kill her."

Nathan backs up as Josef's eyes start to turn color and his fangs lengthen. "That son of a bitch sends his people into my territory and threatens people under my protection."

Beth puts her hand on Nathan's wrist. "It's ok. He's not mad at you. We've been expecting trouble like this but none of us thought they would involve outsiders."

"You'll help me then?" Nathan asks

Josef nods. "It will be our pleasure." He turns to Frank. "I'm in, Frank?"

Frank nods."My pleasure."

"We need Kaida and Tucker in on this. That should provide enough help that we can take on whoever Lance sent."

Mick taps his ear and the earpiece once again comes alive. "Tucker, are you still wired?"

"Right here, what's up?" Tucker answers.

"Can you and Kaida come over to the north east corner of the room? We're doing a bit of strategizing on a new problem." Mick can hear Tucker passing on the message to Kaida.

"On our way."

Kaida and Tucker approach the table. "Mick?"

Mick quickly runs down the problem Nathan has.

Kaida snorts "I'm always in for getting a shot in at Lance or his lackey's."

Nathan looks around the table. "Thank you, all of you. If not for Daniel and Mr. Kostan we wouldn't be able to live here at all. For you all to help save Sedra..."

Josef shrugs "I don't like anyone who has a problem with me using people in my territory. That has nothing to do with you living here."

Nathan shakes his head. "Not true. Mr. Kostan, have you ever wonder why there is such a high concentration of wolves in your territory?" Nathan asks

Josef shrugs. "I always figured it was because Daniel's pack was so well known for taking in wolves who need a home."

Nathan nods. "That's part of it but the other part is that it's widely known among our kind that you take no prisoners and put up with no bullshit and that includes small wars breaking out between the vamps and the wolves. It's safe here. We're safe from harassment by other wolves and were safe from harassment from the vamps."

Beth looks at Nathan curiously. "What I don't understand is why you didn't go to my... to Daniel"

"With what?" Daniel ask

The vamps all turn and watch Daniel warily. He should not have been able to walk up to a table full of old vamps without them sensing him. Josef glances at Frank who shrugs. "Alpha magic." his only comment.

Nathan looks at Daniel warily. "I have vampire trouble. They're holding Sedra."

Daniel scowls at Nathan. "I told you when I gave you a free pass to live in my territory that even though you aren't pack we would help you out if you needed it. I want all the wolves in my territory safe."

Nathan nods. "I know that and I'm sorry but they sent me after Mick and Mr. Kostan and they're vampires and I know Mick...I just thought they would have a better handle on how to deal with their own."

Daniel nods and turns to Mick and Josef. "He's probably right. Can I do anything to help?"

Mick looks at Daniel thoughtfully. "Can you hide yourself from vampire senses at will?"

Daniel smiles. He knows that the thought of it makes the vampires a little jumpy and maybe that's not such a bad thing. "Yes."

Josef and Mick nod to each other and Mick continues. "Someone is going to have to get in as close as possible without being detected to keep the girl safe until the vampires can be dealt with."

Daniel nods. "I can do that."

"Do what?" Rafe asks as he and Angie walk up on the scene.

Daniel quickly explains and before Rafe can object Daniel shakes his head. "No one but me can do this, you and I both know it. If Mick and Josef don't have any objections you can go along but I have to do this part."

Rafe shakes his head knowing that when Daniel uses that tone of voice there is no arguing with him. "Alright but I'm going."

Daniel glances at Mick. "Alright?"

Mick nods. "Yes, that's fine."

Mick turns to Tucker. "I need you to stay with Beth." he glances at Josef, "I...no we both need to know they aren't going to make a grab for her while we're getting Sedra free." Before either of them can object Mick holds up his hand. He points at Tucker. "I'm not risking anyone going into a blind situation like this who isn't either already dead or a fast healer." Next he takes Beth's hand and looks at her tenderly. "I love you but you're a liability in this situation. Josef and I would be spending all our time worrying about you and one of us could screw up because of it. No arguments. You and Tucker are out of this."

Angie smiles at Beth. "You two could stay with me." she grins at Beth. "I think you should meet our boys."

Beth sighs and nods. She knows what Mick said was true and she doesn't want to be the cause of one of them being hurt. "Alright."

Daniel nods. "I like this idea as well. I'm not entirely comfortable with the state of things at the moment. I'd just as soon Angie and the boys had someone with them."

Tucker nods. "I don't like the idea of being left out but if I can help by guarding the ladies, how can I complain?"

Kaida lets out a sigh of relief. She was so afraid Tucker would insist on going along and she didn't want to fight with him over it. The realization that the only way Tucker is ever going to be a full partner in this relationship is if she does what Josef tells her so she can turn Tucker suddenly comes colliding with her fear of drinking live. She smiles to herself. It's time to get her shit together.

Mick looks around the table. "Unless anyone has any objections we do this tonight." When there is no response Mick turns to Nathan. "Ok, we need everything you can tell us about the house, the grounds and the vampires inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chandler listens intently as Lance tells him a third time about the night that he and Jelena met with Josef at his home in L.A. He stops him only to probe his memory and see if he can get any finer points. Once Lance is done he sits back again hoping Chandler isn't going to ask him to tell it all again.

Chandler sits back and smiles. "Lance I think I see what Josef did to turn the wolf." He sits forward. "This could help us a great deal. If I'm right it will gives a great deal of leverage over the wolves. Jelena's cousin was right. We can rule them all. Imagine having all those wolves at our beck and call no matter where we go." The idea of it warms Chandler. "Not to mention there are a few of them in the business world that I would love to have a private word with." Chandler smiles in delight at the idea of getting rid of even a few of his business rivals.

Lance leans forward intent on his brother. "How, did he do it?" Before Chandler can wipe the smile off his face and tell him, Lance's phone rings. He flips it open without a moment's hesitation when he sees who it is. "Jelena? Is everything all right? Are you coming home?"

She smiles into the phone as she hears his concern. "Yes, Lance. I'm coming home. It's late so Mason and I will leave tonight." She looks at Mason. "We should be there about midnight." Mason nods.

Lance glances at Chandler and moves away to talk. "I've missed you."

"Yes," she breathed into the phone. "I've missed you too...but we need to talk about why I left. I think I understand a little better but we need to talk about it."

He looks skyward trying to pull in the exasperation that wasn't far off. "Jelena...I" he knows if they start this on the phone it's just as likely he will drive her away. He has more of a chance if she faces him. He clears his throat. "Tonight I'll have the chef prepare your favorite dishes and we'll discuss it then."

She nods slowly. "All right. I'll see you tonight." she tells him softly as she disconnects the call.

Mason stretches. "I won't deny I'm more than ready to go home. It will be nice to sleep in my own freezer again." He turns to the door that joins their two suites. He stops short. "I'm going to go down to the bar and have a drink. I need to get some blood and stretch my legs. Don't go anywhere. If something happens to you before we get home, Lance will kill me."

She nods. "I'm going to get some sleep. I want to be wide awake tonight when we get home tonight and I have 't been sleeping all that well in this hotel."

Mason nods. "Good-night then. I'll see you at twilight."

Mason makes his way out of the suite and punches the elevator button. Once he's several floors away from Jelena's sensitive hearing, he flips out his phone.

Lance has been waiting for the call. He's even kept Chandlers explanation at bay knowing that Mason would call him quickly. "Mason, thank you." Lance tells him as he answers.

Mason sighs as he enters the bar. He motions for the bartender to fix his usual as he sits down. "It wasn't me. Oh, I talked to her and was making some headway. She was at least confused by the time I got done with her, not resolute about not going back. You should know though that it was Kostan that tipped the scales and gave her a reason to go back."

Lance narrows his eyes. "Why would he do that?"

Mason shrugs to himself. "I wish I knew. She called him to thank him for getting Kaida to call off the contract. She was mad that you hadn't done it and he talked to her all of five minutes and she was ready to come home. I was sitting behind her and I listened to his voice and I couldn't detect any trickery but..."

Lance scowls at the wall. "Well, that's a worry for another day. I'm just glad she's coming back." Lance glances back at Chandler. "I have another meeting. Get back to her and keep her safe."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth smiles down at the two little boys and then back at Angie. "They look so much like Daniel."

Angie nods. "They do, don't they?" They agreed before Angie introduced Beth to Marcus and Danny that they would wait to tell the boys that Beth is their sister. Angie and Daniel want the pack to find out first and the boys can't always keep a secret.

Marcus grins at Beth. "She's a vampire like the man in daddy's office."

"That was Josef. He introduced himself to the boys one day when he was visiting." Angie adds.

Danny sidles up next to Beth and smiles. "Except she smells better."

Beth smiles at Angie's embarrassment. "To us, vampires ah smell a little dead. Human's don't pick it up but our noses are ah...more sensitive. I've been trying to teach them that's impolite but...well...you're much younger than Josef so you almost still smell human."

Tucker watches the exchange with some fascination. "So these are..." he trails off as he remembers that they agreed to keep the sister thing a secret from the children.

Beth nods. "Yes, they are."

Tucker smiles. "Ah, can they change at this age?"

Angie nods. "Yes, it's the reason we home school them until they are old enough to know better. Can't have them changing in public."

Dannie stands in front of Beth. "Can I see your fangs? The man..."

"Mr. Kostan." Angie interjects

"Mr. Kostan showed us his fangs. It was pretty cool."

Beth smiles at his glee. "Sure. How about if I sit on the floor with you and if it's alright with your mom, you can show me how you can change into a wolf and I'll show you my fangs."

Marcus jumps up and down. "Oh, mama can we, can we?"

Angie nods. "Yes, just don't crawl all over Beth."

A couple hours later Beth hands one sleeping child to Angie and she gets up holding the other.

Angie quietly laughs. "I never thought I'd see anyone that could keep up with them."

Beth follows Angie into the boys bedroom. Angie lays Marcus in his bed and points to shows Beth Danny's bed so she can lay him down. "It was easy and they kept my mind off what's going on with Mick and Josef. Speaking of which I wish one of them would make contact. It's been awhile. I don't want to distract either of them so I'll wait but I wish they'd check in."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

**A/N: Rated M for a reason...**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef toes one of the staked vampires laying on the ground at his feet. "I think I feel insulted."

Mick laughs at Josef's indignant tone. "They are a pretty second rate group. When I think of the preparation we put into this and the power we brought for this bunch..." he shakes his head. "It really is pretty funny."

Once Daniel was in place and could get to Sedra quickly the rest of them had swept into the house from different points of entry. Daniel had held off the vampire guarding Sedra until Frank got to him and made sure he wasn't a problem anymore. What they found surprised them all. Four vampires not a one of them, over two hundred years old, the youngest half Mick's age. Needless to say, it took them only minutes to stake Lance's hired help and lay them out. A quick nights work.

Frank hauls the last one out of the house and flops him down next to the other three. "So now what? We can't exactly leave them laying on Nathan's front lawn."

Josef smiles. "I have an idea about that."

Mick nods to Josef. "Well one of us better contact Beth."

Josef nods in agreement. "Let me. Even if she won't admit it, she's still upset with me."

Mick shrugs. "Go on then."

_Beth?_

_Oh, Josef. Is everyone all right? I was so worried._

_I know baby, and I'm sorry. Everyone is fine. It turns out Lance employs second rate help. I think Mick and I could have taken care of this on our own. I need to make some arrangements with Victoria and then I'll come by and pick you up._

_Ok. I'll see you soon._

Mick turns to Josef. "Why don't you just tell me what you want done with these idiots. Frank and I'll wait for Victoria. You go get Beth and see if you can fix things. We'll see you two later."

Josef nods and tells Mick what he wants done with the staked vampires. He claps Mick on the shoulder. "Thanks. I need to have a quick word with Daniel first and then I'll take off." Josef knows he needs to make sure Beth's is alright with the situation with Kaida since she and Tucker are going to be living with them for awhile.

Josef approaches Daniel on his way to the car. "I'm on my way to your place to pick up Beth, you need a ride?"

"Yea, Angie and Beth took my jeep. Thanks."

As they approach Josef's car he turns to Daniel. "Will the club hold your entire pack and a few more?" Josef asks

Daniel nods. "Yes, it was made just for that purpose. We needed a place in town where we can all get together."

"Good. Then unless you have any objection, we need to move up the Saturday meeting to tomorrow night. I would have suggested tonight but this took precedence. I don't want your wolves wondering what's going on for another three days. If someone gets killed we could all lose our chance at living peacefully and that road leads us to being discovered by the humans. I'm going to bring in some of my people because it will help spread the word on what the council has decided to do."

Daniel smiles before he closes his eyes. The air shimmers around him for a few moments. He opens his eyes. "Done. They will all be at the club no later than 10."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef follows Daniel into the house and watches with a smile as he sees Beth playing on the floor with a pair of small wolves. "Marcus and Danny I presume?"

Angie nods. "Yes, they fell asleep once but at this age they tend to nap for a bit and then they are ready to go again for hours."

_Josef can't we tell them who I am?_

_Soon...we're going to meet tomorrow night and tell the pack. After that it won't be a problem._

Beth smiles down at the two small wolves as she gets up. "I have to go now." she glances at Angie and back to the boys. "But maybe we'll see each other again soon."

The two of them yip at her and run around her feet.

Angie smiles and scoops them up. "You can see Beth tomorrow night. We're going to have a big meeting with the whole pack."

The two begin to lick their mothers face and she laughs at their antics.

Beth waves as she follows Josef and Tucker out the door.

Tucker shakes Josef's hand. "I'll see you two later. Kaida called. We're going to go out for a bit. Apparently she wants me to see a proper vampire bar."

Beth smiles at him. "I'm so glad."

Josef nods in agreement. "Yes, it's a good sign. Look you just have to be up front with her. If something about the whole vampire thing bothers you tell her."

Tucker nods. "I will but I have a hunch after tonight we're over the worst of it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they are almost home Josef decides he can't stand the silence anymore. "You're still upset."

"I'm not mad...I'm...You still smell like Kaida."Beth growls out softly. "I'm trying to understand but...Josef is this...are you...going to continue to exchange blood with her?" Beth looks down at her folded hands in her lap. "I wish you were sleeping with her instead."

Josef holds in the bark of angry laughter that threatens to erupt and upset her farther. "And that particular attitude is Mick's fault." he growls at her. Josef hits his palm against the steering wheel. "You still see feeding and blood exchange as something...more or less than what it is or can be."

Beth scowls at him as she turns in the seat to face him. "What do you mean by that? All I know is it's amazing, you and Mick both taught me that. On top of that, isn't the whole point so that you can have a better connection to her? Well excuse me if I want to be the only one connected to you. You're my sire, mine." she snarls at him.

Josef parks the car and turns to her. "Is that what this is about?"

Beth turns and quickly gets out of the car. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Josef watches her as she slams the car door and heads to the house. He stands there a little dumbfounded that he didn't see what's bothering her earlier. He moves quickly and sweeps her up and over his shoulder.

Beth doesn't even bother to struggle. She's confused and a bit hurt not really mad. "Josef put me down."

"I don't think so my love."

Robert meets them at the bottom of the stairs. He quirks on eye at Josef. "Problem?"

Josef shakes his head. "Hopefully not for long."

Beth scowls at Robert from behind Josef's back. "We're having a disagreement."

"Apparently." Robert answers as he gets out of Josef's way.

Josef moves into his room and sets Beth down on the couch. He sits down next to her and leans back, watching her carefully. "Beth, do you remember when I explained to you about vampires and forever?"

She watches him warily. "Yes."

He sighs knowing this is going to hurt her but knows she has to be prepared for the inevitability of life of a vampire. "Beth, I'm four hundred years old. In that time I've sired a few female vampires."

Beth nods slowly, not wanting know anymore about this subject but powerless to stop Josef.

Josef sigh. "On some level I have an obligation to every one of them. Kaida isn't even one of mine but I've adopted her as mine and along with that comes some obligations. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Beth nods trying not to be hurt by his words. She stands and moves away from him. "Yes, I'm just one more obligation." her voice crackles with pain.

Josef gets up and puts his arms around her.

Beth struggles for a moment and then buries her face in his shoulder.

Josef can feel the tears soaking into his shirt. "He moves back tipping her face up to look into her eyes. "You know that's not true. I love you but odds are that sooner or later one of them is going to show up and need real help. I just want you to understand that I will always do what I can." Josef looks closely at her. "Truthfully, would you want me to do any less?"

Beth shakes her head. She takes a shaky breath. "I like Kaida, I know she needs help. I even know that there is nothing between the two of you. She loves Tucker very much." She smiles weakly at him. "and yes, I know you love me. It's just the blood thing is so...intimate. I think I've finally gotten to a place where I accept your past with half the women in this town but this...this is harder for me to pass off as just you and your party days."

Josef tries not to cuss at Mick out loud and then realizes this is as much his own fault as Mick's. "Come here. I want to show you something."

Beth follows him to the couch and sits down again.

He takes her arm by the wrist. He smiles as she tugs on it trying to get free but he notices she's not working at it very hard. He turns her arm over and kisses the palm of her hand. "I don't know if I can do this because I love you and the emotions are always so strong but I want you to feel something. Beth nods and stops trying to pull free. Without any preamble he continues. Beth feels the quick sharp sting of his fangs as he breaks the skin of her forearm and begins to drink from her.

She watches him and the lack of emotion scares her. She's feeling nothing from his taking her blood except the pull of his mouth on her wrist and even that is passionless."Josef stop."

He can hear the distress in her voice and immediately stops. He doesn't even close the wounds, knowing they will take care of themselves. He looks up her "Yes?"

"That's awful. There was nothing. I felt like...like..." She knows her voice is shaky but she can't help it.

Josef sits back and watches her knowing now she might understand this. "Beth, you've always been around people who love you, a sire who loves you. One thing Mick and I have always had in common is to make the taking of blood as pleasurable for the giver as it is for the taker. Add to that the ecstasy of exchanging blood with someone we love..."

Beth nods knowing he's right. "Yes of course. To do it any other way seems awful. Until now I always thought of it as pleasure or pain but I think what you just did is as bad as I would imagine pain would be, maybe even worse. It was as if I didn't exist beyond the blood I hold."

"What I really wanted you to understand is that there are degrees of pleasure. What you and I experience is not the same as what happens when I exchange blood with Kaida and it' s not what I just showed you either." He smiles somewhat embarrassed for a moment. "With Kaida it never was what you and I have, which is probably one reason we've only ever been friends."

Josef gets up and pulls his shirt off. "Now I'm going to take a shower." he smirks at her. "and have Robert get rid of these clothes as you requested." Beth watches as Josef continues shedding clothing and talking at the same time. "I'll be back in a bit. Maybe you should think about what we talked about while I'm gone. "

Beth rolls her as he moves into the bathroom. She snorts at his obvious ploy to get her into the shower with him. She stands up and quickly gets undressed, smiling to herself. _Well it worked._ She slips into the bathroom and sees he even left the door to the shower part way open. Nothing like being confident of her desire for him. Beth smiles, tempted to turn around and leave. Josef pokes his head out the opening, a smile on his face. "You know you want to."

Beth laughs and moves towards the door. "You are so bad."

Josef takes her in his arms. "Are we good? You're ok with Kaida?"

Beth lays her head on his chest and sighs, happy to be in his arms again."Yes."

Josef tips her face up. "Mine." he says softly as his mouth descends on hers. The kiss starts out with the gentlest brush of his lips but quickly turns into much more. Beth reaches up and pulls him in tight deepening the kiss.

Josef trails kisses down her throat and nips at collar bone.

Beth gently pushes him back so he's against the wall. She smiles seductively. "I want you. Now."

Josef pulls her in close showering her with kisses. He works his way to first one breast and then the next, leaving a trail of tiny fang marks healing in his wake.

Beth's back is bowed as she arches to meet his mouth. She wraps one leg up around his waist.

Josef feels her open up to him. He quickly turns the two of them around so he can brace himself against the wall behind her.

Beth moans his name as he enters her.

The sound of his name on her lips brings his passion to a boil. He places one hand above her head and quickens his pace.

Beth swings her other leg up and clasps both legs around his waist. He quickly supports her bottom as her motion buries him to the hilt inside her. He feels her tight muscles beginning to spasm around him. He's holds on wanting her to fall over the edge first. He brace her again and starts to move against her.

Beth watches his eyes, and sees her own desire and love mirrored back at her. She squeezes him tight and watches as he throws his head back in ecstasy. She takes that moment to sink he fangs into his open neck as her orgasm rolls through her body. Josef feels all her muscles tighten around him and lets go sinking his fangs into her shoulder, falling into bliss with her.

He gently sinks to the floor both of them still connected at every level.

Beth sighs as she lets go of his neck. "Mine."

Josef smiles softly at her. "Yes, baby. Yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once out of the shower, Josef takes Beth's hand. "Come on, you and I need to go see the girls. Neither of us has taken the time to have a decent meal lately."

Beth isn't really paying attention as she follows Josef to the girls end of the house to see if any of them are awake. It's so early that they are either going to bed or just getting up. Beth runs into Josef as he stops abruptly in front of her. She scowls at him. "Josef what?"

He turns and shushes her moving to the side of the doorway as he does. Beth looks around him and smiles as they watch Kaida drinking from Megan while Tucker looks on. Beth lets out a sigh of relief. She'd resigned herself to Josef exchanging blood with Kaida but it looks like it won't be necessary.

Kaida senses the two vamps in the doorway and disengages her fangs from the girl. She looks to the doorway and smiles. Tucker, not aware of Josef and Beth follows her movement and spots them as well.

Kaida lifts Megan in her arms and lays her down on the couch across the room. Megan sighs, as Kaida covers her with a blanket. "Thank you. Now get some rest." Megan nods sleepily and snuggles down under the blanket. Kaida moves back and sits next to Tucker.

Josef and Beth sit across the pair.

"So, what's changed?" Josef asks.

Kaida smiles at him softly. "I think I just needed to come here and be around you again. It's been good for me to touch base. I needed you to remind me of all the things you taught me. I know you're right that as long as I follow the rules, everything will be all right."

Josef nods. "And you're going to teach those same rules to Tucker when the time comes."

Tucker looks at them both confused. He turns to Kaida. "Explain?"

Kaida glances at Josef and Beth. "So the offer is still in place, everyone is all right with it?"

Beth knows what Kaida is asking. "Yes, of course."

"I still want you to wait a few months but yes, I think it will work out fine." Josef adds

Kaida turns to Tucker. "Josef and Mick are going to help us, after we live here for a few months and you get used to the way vampires are suppose to live, if you still want to, they will help me to be able to turn you myself."

Tucker glances at Josef and Beth remembering all the things they told him about vampires. He nods to Josef. "Thank you. I'm sure I won't change my mind."

Josef cocks his head. "I don't think you will either but for every ones peace of mind you need to live with us for awhile and get used to our lives and rhythms. Once it's done there is no turning back and reluctant vampires are...well let's just say most of them don't make it for long." _Mick is the exception not the rule._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mick looks around the room. He's not sure what Daniel did or said to the wolves but they seem much calmer tonight than last night. He looks around the table. Frank, Kaida and Tucker are all sitting across from him, Beth and Josef. "What do you think has changed since last night?" he asks Josef.

Josef shrugs. "I'm not sure." He senses Victoria striding through the crowd and smiles. "Did I tell you I called Jenny and Victoria and told them to be here?"

Beth shakes her head. "No, what for?"

Mick nods. "I know. They both have extensive connections in the community. The word about what's going to be said tonight will spread fast through them."

Josef nods. "That's part of it. Victoria's close and she's really pissed at me."

Beth scowls. "Why? What did you do?"

Josef wants to ask why it's always what he did but let's it pass this time. "I left her a message she's probably misinterpreted."

Victoria stops in front of the table. "Josef, what the hell is that supposed to mean and just who do you think you are suggesting that I need a body guard? You want to ruin my rep?" She growls this all out in a rush of anger.

Before Josef can answer her Kaida smiles at Victoria. "Hey Vic."

Victoria turns and smiles. "Hey yourself. He insinuated I needed a body guard."

Josef watches the two women. "So you two know each other."

Victoria nods. "Of course. Quite a few of us, female vampires that is, have a network you would be envious of. Now back to what I was saying. Just what the hell has gotten into you?"

Josef shakes his head. "Vic if this goes bad we're going to be in a room with close to a hundred pissed off werewolves. I wasn't so much going for a bodyguard as needing an excuse to get a few more vamps in the room."

Victoria looks around the table. "Josef besides the younger members of this group." she looks pointedly at Beth and glances at Mick who both scowl at her. "And the humans." She gets the same reaction from Tucker. "We aren't going to have any problem clearing this room. You know the wolves are no match for the rest of us."

He shrugs. "Yes, but I'd like to keep the bloodletting to a minimum and the more vampires I can get into this room the better chance there is we can have enough of a show of strength to keep them in check. So, did you bring anyone?"

She scowls at him. "You should have said so. Yes, I brought Harry from my crew. He can be formidable when the need arises. He's sitting with Jenny. She brought Aldrich. "

Josef nods. "Good. Both are good choices."

Victoria looks around the room looking at the lay out she turns back to Josef. "We'll split up at the back of the room and keep it covered, in case trouble breaks out back there."

Josef nods. "Thanks. We've got things covered up here."

Daniel approaches the table and watches Victoria walk away. "You've got an awful lot of force in this room."

"After what happened with Mick, Beth and Tucker can you blame me?" Josef asks

Daniel shakes his head. "No, I guess not."

"What I want to know is what's changed. This is a much better than the other night. What did you tell them to calm them down?" Mick asks.

"I didn't tell them anything, Nathan did. Earlier tonight he and Sedra agreed to join the pack. Nathan has been telling anyone who would listen about how willing you all were to sweep in and save Sedra. It's calmed things way down." Daniel answers.

Josef stands. He braces himself for what's to come. "You think they are ready to hear me out?"

"As ready as they ever will be." Daniel stops and frowns. "But there is someone missing." he smiles as he sees Angie approaching. She's holding the hand of each of the boys. A warmth of love over takes him as he watches his very pregnant woman, holding the hands of their small children. They are slowly moving towards them.

"Sorry we're late." she kisses Daniel quickly. "They insisted on walking on two legs."

Daniel kisses her cheek. "It's fine."

Mick gets up and brings a chair to the large table. "If it's not a breach of protocol for you to sit with us we'd love to have you."

Angie looks questioningly at Daniel who nods. "Actually that's not a bad idea. Another vote of confidence having my family sitting with the vamps."

Daniel turns to Josef. "It's your show."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Comments are always welcome...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Moonlight isn't mine…..these days it's just a place I go to play…**

**This is an ongoing series. It starts with Rescued…this is the sixth installment**

**The installments really need to be read in order.**

**This series tends to be M in place and R most of the rest of the time for language, sex and some violence.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef watches the wolves as they settled in. He can feel their restlessness. He glances towards his people sitting in the corners of the room, relaxed and in control, at least for now. He doesn't doubt that there could be an ugly pitched battle if he can't make the wolves see that peace is still in all their best interests. He motions to Daniel and the two men walk towards the front of the crowd. Josef stops confident that there is still enough crowd noise that the two men can talk without being over heard. "Daniel, what are you going to do about Angie and the boys if this doesn't go well?"

Daniel looks out into the crowd. "Angie will get the boys out but I can't leave the pack. Truthfully I don't think there will be an open brawl. We may have some problems here and there but overall I think it will be fine. There are too many children in the crowd for much open warfare. Even if they want a throw down they'll wait until the children are hustled out."

Josef nods. "Good. Then maybe between the two of us we can find a way to get Beth out of here."

Daniel smiles. "Angie may need help getting the boys to safety."

Josef nods. "That just might work. Good thinking. In fact I'll make sure that Mick concentrates on the little ones as well. Keeping him out of any kind of fight will be tough but with children present it shouldn't be impossible."

Daniel claps Josef on the shoulder. "Better yet, make them understand the situation and let's not get to that point."

Daniel walks off away and Josef faces the crowd. He clears his throat and begins. "Most of you know me, or know of me. Down through the years, Daniel and I, and Marcus before him, have been keeping the peace between our people." He hears a murmur of agreement. "I know that some of you have heard rumors that a vampire turned one of your kind." He waits for the ripple of revulsion to make its way through the wolves. He braces himself for what comes to follow. "I know for a fact that it is true."

One particularly fierce looking wolf growls. "You saw this happen? You saw who did this?"

Josef nods and the room erupts with howls and questions. Josef is loathes to drag this out in the open. Not simply because he's ashamed of what he did in a moment of weakness when he thought he could help a friend but because he's a private person. There is more than one reason he doesn't give interviews or deal with the press unless it's for a very good reason. He shakes his head as he watches the wolves. He wishes they could be happy with just the bare bones of the story but he can see that's not going to be enough. They want, and he supposes they need, to hear it all. This is such a fundamental shift in their awareness of what is, and what isn't safe, that he can't really blame them. He holds up his hand for silence and waits a moment as they collect themselves. "I suppose I owe you the whole story."

He paces as he tells them the story of Anya and how much she wanted to have her baby. He hopes the older wolves will tell the younger ones what it was like all those years ago before drugs and medicine when even a wolf could die in childbirth. He looks down at a woman sitting in the front with a small child nestled in her lap. There are tears in the woman's eyes. He smiles softly at her and continues. Half way through this ordeal he looks up when he hears a male voice in the crowd. "Get to the fucking point." He watches as the woman standing next to the man taps him on the shoulder. He turns to her and she swings her fist, taking him completely by surprise she hits the man full in the face and knocks him out cold. She nudges him with the toe of her boot and looks back at Josef. "Please continue." He glances at more of the crowd and realizes the women are all in one degree or another feeling Anya's pain, feeling her loss. They understand and Josef hopes they will make their mates. When he's done the silence is almost overwhelming. Beth moves from her place and walks towards him. She pulls him into her arms and holds him tight. Josef keeps his eyes on the crowd over Beth's head. Suddenly with no signal that Josef can see or feel the wolves all begin the ritual of mourning song. The inhuman howls coming out of human throats is at the very least eerie. This last for five minutes or so and then there is silence once again.

Josef loosens his grasp of Beth and once again faces the wolves. Josef looks at them as they settle down and he sees questions still in their eyes. He nods to one woman. "Ask your question."

He sees her bring her emotions under control "I just don't understand how you did this. You've explained why, but not how."

Josef shakes his head. "I'll never explain to anyone how I did it. None of us wants that information out in the open. Enough people will figure it out on their own. What you do need to know is that probably only five percent of vampires have the ability to do this and of that only a few are of an age to be able to do it. So, you don't have to be fearful of every vampire. Very few of us could do this and truthfully I'm not even sure I could do it again. What I did to Anya was a unique set of circumstances...hopefully never to be repeated."

Josef watches them absorb the information. "Are there anymore questions?" When he is met with silence, he continues. "What many of you may not know is that the head of our council is my sire. The Lady Vanessa is a practical person and she readily sees that a war between vampires and wolves serves no one and makes us both vulnerable to the humans."

Josef turns to Frank. "Frank I think this announcement from the council would come best from you."

Frank nods and walks to stand next to Josef. "You don't know me but I am the head of council's personal security. She is an extraordinarily powerful. Both as a woman and a vampire, but still everyone needs someone to watch their back." He glances at Josef before he continues. "I am here as her representative. She sent one of her people to all our territories to see if it was the time to implement the changes she and the council have approved. As a result, tonight she will hand down a law to our people making it a death sentence to turn a wolf without their consent." Frank looks at them grimly. "And believe it when I tell you than no vampire wants to face her wrath. She is head of council for a reason."

Josef sighs inwardly as he sees the tension leave most of the room. He turns to Frank. "Thank you."

Frank nods and goes back to sit with Mick and Beth.

"Are there anymore questions?"

One woman nods. "Will she really stand for us? This isn't just lip service to keep us from firing the first shot in a war between our people?"

Josef hears some grumbling in the crowd and motions for quiet, "Even if you don't believe that she will do it for all of you, believe she will do it for her own people. There is nothing but trouble, nothing to be gained, if a war breaks out between us over this and we're discovered by the human population."

The woman nods. "That I can believe."

"Anyone else?" When there is no response Josef turns to Daniel. "Are you still sure you want to do the rest?"

Daniel nods. "Yes, it's going pretty good so far. Let's get it all over with tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lance paces the room in aggravation. "What do you mean there is still no word?" he barks into the phone. "You hired them. Find them and find out what they've discovered about Josef and his people." Lance slams the phone down and turns as Chandler enters the room.

Chandler smirks at him. "Problem?"

Lance shakes his head. "Never hire help long distance. I didn't want Josef and his people know that I was having him watched so I stayed out of the country and let someone else do the hiring. I suspect they were inept enough to either be captured or killed. I'll never learn what's going on that way."

Chandler looks around the room. "Where is she? Where is Jelena?"

"Up in our room, sleeping. She was tired from her trip." Lance answers.

As Lance watches Chandler he can see the glee in his brothers eyes. "So, was the welcome home party worth the wait? Is the wolf happy to be back?"

Lance just gives his brother a flat stare. "Get on with it." Chandler is far too happy for Lance's liking. Lance growls at him. "You were going to tell me how Josef did it, how he turned the wolf."

Chandler nods. "Yes, I was wasn't I?" He smiles and wanders around the room for a moment. "He used his mind."

Lance nods slowly as Chandler continues. He remembers what Josef did to Christophe at Vanessa's home on Long Island and shakes his head. "I should have known." Lance explains the incident with Christophe.

Chandler nods confidently. "That fits with what I believe happened. Think about his consort stopping the wolf and keeping her from speaking. It would be the same thing. He just held the wolf's change at bay long enough for him to drain away enough blood that her body couldn't heal itself. From the sounds of it, the alpha you spoke of at Josef's could most likely do the same thing. In fact most any alpha could do the trick. They are alpha's for a reason."

Lance snorts. "That's why Josef told me that even if he explained how he did it, the information would be of no use to me, because I don't have the talent."

Chandler nods in agreement. "About that he wasn't lying. The part about being the only one who can do it, that was a lie. There aren't a lot of telepaths among us but if you add in the alpha's there will be someone who can do it besides Josef."

Chandler pours himself a drink and glances at Lance. "Here is what I suggest. You go to the task of once again convincing your wolf that she loves you and wants to be a vampire and I will find someone to do the deed." Lance begins to speak and Chandler holds up his hand. "It may take me awhile to find the right person and get everything together, maybe six months."

Lance nods. "Yes, while she's happy to be back, she's a bit wary of me at this point. It's probably going to take me six months to get everything back to where it was before she left." Lance looks at Chandler suspiciously. "You never do anything for anyone else. What's in it for you?"

Chandler laughs. "Oh, there is something in it for me all right. She's going to be my sterling example to the wolves of what can happen if they cross me."

Lance shakes his head. "I think this is something we better keep between the two of us."

Chandler laughs. "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Josef goes over and sits with Beth, Mick and the others.

They all turn their attention to Daniel who is standing before his pack.

"We were supposed to meet this Saturday night for pack business but since we are all gathered together we will take care of it now."

A pretty petite brunette stands. "No offense meant..." she trails off but several people sitting around her are buzzing so she straightens her shoulders and begins again. "I just wonder, a few of us wonder why we are airing pack business in front of the vampires." she sits down quickly. They all remember the reaction they got when the last wolf questioned their Alpha's orders.

Daniel looks at her kindly. He doesn't want them to fear him, he want them to always trust that he knows what he's doing. "You will see shortly. Believe me it is important that they remain. Now if I may continue?" When there are no more questions he goes on. "You all know that I'm not a born wolf. What you don't all know is that when Angie saved my life all those years ago I left behind a wife and baby daughter. For obvious reasons I could never go back to them. It would have put them in grave danger and it would have put the pack in danger." He looks at them with sadness in his eyes. "So for many years they thought I had abandoned them. This was not an easy thing to do. You know how important my family is to me. Ten years ago my wife, the mother of my little girl died, but that little girl, my daughter lives on." Daniel turns to the table and holds his hand out to Beth.

Beth gets up and moves to the stage. She watches the wolves. She can feel their confusion. She stands at Daniel's side. He puts his arm around her. "I would like you all to meet my daughter Beth."

The room erupts louder than any time during the evening. Josef and Mick move to stand up. Angie puts her hand on Josef's arm and shakes her head. "Given them a chance." She smiles knowingly at the pair. "Daniel has a plan."

"Are you sure?" Josef asks

Angie nods. "Yes, it will be alright."

Angie looks down as she feels Danny tugging at her sleeve. "Mama is Beth our sister?"

Angie nods. "Yes, as long as the pack accepts her, she will be your sister."

Marcus smiles. "Cool."

After some time without a response from Daniel the wolves begin to quiet but Beth can see they aren't in the least happy about his revelation. Beth watches as a large man moves away from his place against the wall in the back of the room. He flashes a smile of reassurance at Beth. "Daniel?"

Daniel nods in recognition. "Marcus. You have something to say?"

Beth knows that name. She searches her memory for Josef's explanation of the pack and remembers this is the alpha from before her father. This is Angie's father, the man who handpicked Daniel as his successor. The man who one of the twins is named for.

Marcus nods. "I just want to make sure I understand this. Your daughter is a vampire."

Daniel nods. "She is."

"And you are her biological father, but who is her sire, who turned her into a vampire?"

Josef stands from his place at the table. "I did. She is mine."

Marcus nods thoughtfully and Josef smiles inwardly. He remembers the way this wily old wolf works. Marcus tips his head. "Josef didn't you just tell us that your sire, this child's grandsire is the head of the vampire council?"

Josef nods. "I did."

"As I recall the Lady Vanessa thinks of all of you, all of the people she has turned as her children and anyone they turn, her family as well."

Josef smiles. "She does. Beth is as dear to her as I or any of my sisters are."

Marcus eyes the vampires around the room. "Is there anyone else in this room who claims this child as family?"

Mick immediately stands "I do."

Next is Frank. "I do."

And Kaida right behind them. "I do."

Marcus continues. "So this child is deeply connected to some of the most powerful vampires in the world, vampires that have already proven they are more than willing to help guard the pack from harm?" He turns to the room. "I think that's a pretty good deal for us to have a familiar connection to these vampires."

The brunette from before stands up and turns to Marcus. "Yea, but just yesterday she and her friends had guns pointed at us."

"Now MaryJo." Marcus chides her. "You and I both know that two young vampires and a human have absolutely no chance against a room full of wolves. Just what did you expect them to do when they were being threatened? They tried to alleviate the situation by leaving but Scott wouldn't let them pass. Imagine yourself in such hostile territory. What other recourse did they have?"

She sits down in a flounce. "I guess."

"Daniel, I for one have no objections to making the child her own special faction of the pack." He holds up his hand as the wolves start to gain their voice. "As long as she swears to never harm a member of the pack unless in defense of herself or her family."

The two men watch her. "Child?" Marcus asks

Beth glances at Josef who nods to her. "Yes, but I would add to that I must be allowed to defend anyone who might be under my protection, such as a human. We have humans who work in our home, they are friends, people I like. I won't ever stand by and watch them harmed."

Marcus nods. "I can certainly understand that. Alright we will add in humans under your protection. Do you so swear it?"

Beth smiles widely. "I do."

Marcus smiles. "Good. Good. Daniel unless you have any more business I suggest that we close this meeting out, open the bar and have a celebration."

Daniel smiles. "Sounds like a good idea. Does anyone else have anything they need to say about this matter or anything else we've discussed tonight?"

Josef once again stands. "I do."

Daniel looks at him questioningly. "Josef?"

He smiles. "I'm buying. Drinks are on me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Epilogue**_

Lance looks at the short squat man standing next to his delivery truck. "I don't care if you're not expecting anything. I have four large crates for a Lance Duvall. Is that you?"

Lance reluctantly nods. He has a suspicion he knows what's in the crates. He sighs. "Fine. Unload them and go."

Three more men jump down off the trucks loading gate and quickly lower the crates to the ground. Once done the man with the clip board once again turns to Lance. "You want us to open them for you?"

Lance almost says yes just to see the look on the man's face when he opens it and finds a body in each crate. But then Lance would have to kill all the men and that would only lead the police here and complicate things if one of them turned out to not be on the family's payroll. "No. Just leave. I have people that will take care of it."

The man shrugs and signals to his men. They all swing back into the truck and drive away.

Once out of sight of the house, Ansell pulls over and brings out his phone. He hits the speed dial and waits for the transatlantic call to connect.

A continent away Josef smile as he looks down at the name on his phone. "Ansell? It's done?"

"You bet, just like you said. I have a hunch he knew what was inside." Ansell answers.

Josef laughs. "It's still worth every penny."

Lance snaps his fingers at the summoned footman. "You brought the crowbar?"

The man nods and holds it up.

Lance points to the crates. "Get busy."

The footman waves to his helper and they begin prying the lids off the crates. One after the other Lance's suspicions are realized. Four stakes vampires, one in each box. The footman leans down and pulls something out of the last box. Lance sees it's a envelope with his name on it. The footman hands it over to Lance who quickly opens it.

_**Lance, sorry about your help, but you get what you pay for. **_

_**Josef.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**To everyone who posted comments, I want to thank you very much. It makes it worth it when I know someone likes the story. Thanks again. I couldn't have kept going without it. Special thanks again to Moonjat54 for all her kind words.**

**Well, that's it for this installment. Beth found her father and gained brothers and who knows maybe sisters down the road...Hope you all liked it. Now it's back to the ML/VM crossover. I left Logan kind of hanging. Not sure how long it will take to post the first chapter but I've at least got some things in mind. **


End file.
